Alucard VS The Scarlet Devil Mansion
by 336
Summary: For as long as Remilia Scarlet has been in Gensokyo, she has claimed to be the daughter of the feared Vampire Count Vlad Tepes Dracul III. But just as she starts preparing for her 500th birthday, Alucard catches wind of her lies and starts preparing for something himself. A walk through the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Destination: Remilia. Goal: Extermination.
1. The Invitation

**You Are Invited**

 _To Remilia Scarlet's 500th Birthday Party!_

 _We hope that you can make it to the Scarlet Devil's birthday party this sunday._

 _The party will take place at 10:PM at the Scarlet Devil Mansion._

 _When you get there, just show our gatekeeper, Meling, your invitation and she will let you in. (If she is sleeping, feel free to wake her up for us.)_

 _There will be games, entertainment, and of course, food and drink for Youkai and Humans alike._

 _You may have concerns about attending the birthday party of a vampire. As the daughter of Count Vlad Tepes Dracul, Remilia swears on her bloodline that all invited guests will not be harmed in any way._

 _Bringing a present is not required, but would be greatly appreciated..._

* * *

After reading this section of the letter a couple of times, Alucard dropped It on the cold, stone floor of the Hellsing mansion's basement. He then walked over to his abnormally tall red cushioned throne, which was the only decoration In the large room, and sat down to think.

A couple of minutes ago, Walter had appeared to give him this letter. What was strange, however, Is that it was addressed directly to him. Usually Alucard didn't received letters. This was mostly due to the fact that hardly anyone knew of his existence, but also due to Integra not allowing It. But right now, figuring out how the letter had actually reached him was the last thing on Alucard's mind.

"Daughter of Count Vlad Tepes Dracul..." Alucard whispered. Then he burst out into cruel laughter that echoed eerily throughout the room. He WAS Count Vlad Tepes Dracul.

This 'Remilia Scarlet' was not, In fact, his daughter. Any relatives Alucard may have had were confirmed to be long dead. And yet, this vampire dared to lie about being his daughter. Stupid. If she really had known Alucard, Remilia would know that messing with him would only result in death, and that he didn't do birthday parties.

What was even more interesting was that this party was taking place at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The SDM was one of the biggest mysteries that the Hellsing organization was put in charge of. Apparently the mansion had disappeared overnight, as if it had sprouted wings and flown off. None of the residents were ever found, and since not many knew about the SDM to begin with, no one knew what was going on or what could have happened. That was, except for a group of camper's nearby.

When they were found, they were hiding in a cave and muttering gibberish. When they had been restored to a sane state, they were questioned. They said that they were camped in the woods near the mansion when the sky and moon turned blood red. Everyone who looked at the moon instantly went insane, and some started to try and kill the others. The ones who remained somewhat sane ran in all directions. Most died In one way or another, but some of them ran for the mansion. They thought they saw demon flying over It, and the screams of dying people could be heard coming from inside. The campers had decided to go elsewhere, and ended up in the cave. All of them committed suicide soon after questioning.

No one had been able to explain exactly what had happened to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but now due to this letter, Alucard had come up with a theory.

In the letter, Remilia had been referred to as the 'Scarlet Devil'. This lined up with the camper's seeing a demon. As to why the mansion disappeared? Alucard theorized that Remilia knew that this incident wouldn't go unnoticed and decided to go into hiding by moving It somewhere and living In It, and perhaps she'd already done this several times. This would also get rid of all the evidence that she existed and leave Hellsing scratching their heads. As to where the mansion was moved to…

"Youkai…" Alucard smiled wickedly. "So that's where you're hiding. And if that is the case…"

This stunk of manipulation. Letter's from other worlds don't simply just land in his hands, especially since said world was a legend of sorts. But he didn't care. This was bound to be a bucket of fun. And besides, at this point he was accustomed to being used.

"Time for a family visit."

* * *

 _ **Change Log:**_ _Fixed numerous spelling and grammar errors In the first three chapters._

 _-Altered and added a few sentences that provide more detail, but don't add anything major._

 _-Added Koishi._


	2. Dreams And A Gatekeeper

"Another world?" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing questioned Alucard. "Besides Heaven and Hell? Are you sure?"

Alucard was standing in Integra's spacious office. Integra sat in a throne of her own, and in front of her was a desk that was so large that it could have been mistaken for a solid wooden wall. The light of a full moon shined through about ten 20 foot windows, all with long red curtains, on the wall behind her, illuminating the black and white tiled floor with a bluish silver tint that was bright enough to be sunlight.

"For all I know, It could be either Heaven or hell." Alucard's mouth full of sharp, pointy teeth moved under the shadow of his blood red, oversized hat. "I only know one thing for certain. A Vampire by the name of Remilia Scarlet hides there, and claims to be my daughter."

Integra's eyebrow raised. "Daughter?" She smiled. "How laughable, but what proof do you have?"

Alucard raised his white gloved hand and reached into his massive red trench coat. A yellow envelope, bearing the Hellsing's red and yellow shield insignia, was then pulled out and tossed onto Integra's desk.

When Integra opened it, she discovered the letter and several, very old pieces of paper.

"The SDM case files... And a letter addressed to you?" Integra said after she was done reading them. 'Walter? Please explain why this letter was not brought to me first."

An old man wearing a blue vest and white, long sleeved shirt stepped out from a shadow one of the red curtains was casting. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and a monocle sat on his wrinkly nose.

"My deepest apologies sir… But I delivered no such letter." Explained Walter.

"Yes. I believe someone with a large amount of power is giving us a tip." Confirmed Alucard. "The mere fact that they could impersonate Walter and fool me speaks volumes."

"Someone has dared to trespass in this house, built on blood and honor..." Integra muttered. Then, she turned to Walter. "Put everyone on high alert. Whoever it was may still be around."

"Yes sir." Walter said with a small, respectful bow.

Integra turned back to Alucard. "Let me guess. You suspect the reason my forefathers were never able to find the Scarlet Devil Mansion was that it was moved to this other world. Now, you want to find the Vampire responsible for this, and end her life for pretending to be your daughter."

Alucard nodded, his devilish smile and orange sunglasses shining. "Astute as ever my lady."

"Then here are your orders." Integra sat up and met Alucard's demonic gaze without the slightest hint of fear. "With your silver gun, paint the vampire's mansion crimson. With your iron gun, paint Remilia scarlet. After you have done so, bring me her head, and report on your findings of this other world."

Alucard's smile grew wider. "With extreme pleasure." He then turned, his trench coat swishing.

"Oh, and Alucard." Integra said while taking out a cigar from a box on her desk.

"Yes master?" Alucard asked.

"Try not to kill any other non-vampiric residents unless you have to." Walter kindly lit Integra's cigar for her. "Well… if there are any."

Alucard hesitated. Then started to walk out of the room. "Of course."

* * *

Sakuya Izayoi stared at the two massive, black, iron doors she was about to enter. Both doors were intricately designed to show an impaled coffin on a pile of skulls. The handles were as big as her forearm and took the shape of a bone.

She glanced behind her. The floor was covered in a thick layer of blood and bodies. The bodies were of Sakuya's former friends and family. All of them had their faces censored by zombification and death.

Next, she looked to the side and found a mirror that showed Sakuya her current state. Her simple, black dress was torn, and her brown hair was a crazed mess. She was also soaked head to toe in blood. She was exhausted to. Dark lines could be seen under her grey eyes, and she was slumping over a bit. She then turned back to the doors and took a deep breath.

"Ok." Sakuya said with a hoarse voice. "This is it."

She grabbed the door handles firmly and flung the heavy doors open.

"Dracula! Your reign of terror will end by my blades!" Sakuya screamed at the top of her lungs. Then she stopped.

Dracula was smiling.

Beneath the shadow of his dark, long, messy hair, and his set of orange, glowing, satanic eye's, Dracula was smiling.

The way his lips mercilessly curved up. The way his two fangs stuck out, but looked right at home. The way his razor sharp teeth, of which had killed thousands, glistened a pure perfect white.

This was unlike any vampiric smile Sakuya had seen before.

The rest of Dracula carried through with his smile. He wore segmented, metal armor that covered him from his neck down. A large, golden hilted sword was strapped to his side. He also had an oversized cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside. It seemed to flow unrealistically in an imaginary breeze.

For some reason, Sakuya could not see anything else besides Dracula. The rest of the room was pitch black.

"So you've finally come to stand before me." Dracula said with a thick Romanian accent. "Well done, Vampire hunter."

Sakuya thrusted her arm out and three small, silver throwing knives appeared between her knuckles. "Screw you and your games! When I'm done here, YOU will be the one on a pike!"

Dracula drew his sword. "Then come. Stab my heart! Cut off my head! I want to see your knives covered In my blood!"

"Go to hell monster!" Sakuya screamed as she threw her knives.

And then Sakuya woke up.

She was still In the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her hair was still white, and she was still the head maid.

Sakuya shook her head and crammed that distant memory to the back of her mind. She had more pressing concerns. It was Remilia's 500th birthday in 3 day's. Since 500 was a big number, the mistress was pulling out everything she had to celebrate. The cake alone would take 2 days, even with her abilities.

She got out of her bed and got dressed into her blue french-maids clothes, braided her hair to hang down on both sides of her head, and kept the braids together with two green ribbons. She glanced out of the red tinted window in her room. The sun was starting to set and the birds were settling down to sleep in the Youkai forest.

Meiling, the SDM's gatekeeper, was not at her post. Sakuya was wondering if she would have to go find her when she spotted Meiling watering the garden. The gatekeeper had a tendency to nap during her shift, and Sakuya was glad that this was not one of those occasions.

She was about to turn away, when she thought she caught a glimpse of a figure dressed in red standing at the treeline outside the mansion. When Sakuya looked again, however, It was gone. She shrugged and exited her room. it was time to go to work.

* * *

 _A couple hours later…_

The Scarlet Devil Mansion was bathed in the light of yet another full moon. The english manor, despite it being night, was very busy. Lights were on in what few windows the mansion had, and occasionally the sound of shouting or an occasional explosion.

"Wow." Meiling said to herself as another explosion was heard. "I can only imagine what Remilia is putting the staff through. Glad I'm not there."

Meiling was wearing a traditional, green, chinese dress with a green vest. Her green beret sat ontop of her head, which was covered In long, smooth, red hair that was braided on both sides. Probably the only article of clothing that wasn't green was the white blouse she wore under her vest.

Instead of helping with the party, Meiling was doing what she always did. Stand in front of a gate for hours on end. It was sometimes tedious work, which offered little to no excitement at times. She took pleasure in conversing with passersby's, however, and an occasional nap to keep her sane.

She looked up at the mansions clock tower and checked the time. 11:27. Very late. Unfortunately, with the party coming up, she was required to guard 24/7. No naps, and no lengthy conversation.

"So, you're the gatekeeper, Meiling." Said a low, sinister male voice.

Meiling turned in surprise to see a huge man with a red hat, trench coat, and orange sunglasses standing there. He hadn't been there a couple seconds ago.

"Yes." Meiling said cautiously. "And you are?"

The man in red smiled. "Alucard. I have to say, seeing a Chinese woman guarding an English manor is not what I expected Remilia to have in store for me. Does she really need you to guard the gate instead of fledgling of some sort?"

Meiling looked insulted. "I'm better than any fledgling. Whatever those are. Anyways, what are you doing here so late at night?"

Alucard smirked. "I am here on official business from the Hellsing organization."

"Hellsing organization?" Meiling pondered for a moment, then shook her head. "Nope. Never heard of it. Besides, it's Remilia's birthday soon. She isn't seeing anyone."

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter." Alucard smiled.

Meiling, finally sensing that Alucard intended to trespass, tensed up. "I don't think you understand. No one is allowed in. That's the rule, and I'm here to enforce it. If you think you can get past me you are sorely mistaken, for even the strongest of Youkai cannot best the great Hong Meiling!"

Alucard reached inside his coat and pulled out a massive silver handgun with a 10 inch barrel. "This is the Casull. It fire's .454 Casull rounds, with steel bullet's made from a Manchester Cathedral cross.."

"Um. What?" Meiling looked confused, as she had no idea what a gun was.

Alucard slowly brought the Casull to point as Meiling's head. "If you're as powerful as you say, then dodge this."

Sleeping birds were awoken and flew up in fright as a single shot rang out. For a moment it seemed that time had slowed down. Meiling had not dodged the bullet and was currently flying backwards from the impact. The Casull's slide had slid back and a cartridge had shot out of the side. Everything resumed, however, as Meiling quickly corrected herself in the air and landed on her feet. There was a small bruise in the center of her forehead where the bullet had hit. Alucard's smile grew wider.

"You're going to have to do better than that Alucard!" Meiling shouted as she charged him.

Alucard fired off a couple more shots, but now Meiling knew what to expect and was able to dodge them. The shots landed harmlessly in the ground behind her, and kicked up a bit of dust.

Meiling used her left hand to knock the heavy weapon from Alucard's hands, then put her strength into a punch to his abdomen. She was surprised when her fist went straight threw him. It was like punching a paper bag, except when you popped it, blood went everywhere.

Despite being maimed, Alucard was still smiling. He brought up one of his gloved hands and attempted to punch Meiling in the face. His blow was countered as Meiling grabbed his arm and chucked him over her shoulder into the brick wall that marked the border of the SDM. Alucard slid down it, leaving a large bloodstain.

"Are you… Sure you don't want to quit?" Meiling said with concern.

Alucard's only response was to get up and start to laugh.

Meiling sighed. "Very well. Have it your way."

She charged him again. This time she was holding back a bit so she didn't inflict any more mortal wounds, but Alucard wasn't. Meiling discovered this when she went for a punch to the face. Instead of hitting her target, Alucard moved with inhuman speed and grabbed her face. Before she could react, she found herself being thrown through the big, metal gate that she had, not very tirelessly, protected for years.

Meiling tumbled along the wide, clean, stone walkway that lead to the true entrance to the mansion. She slid to a stop at the steps leading up to a set of nice, dark, wood doors. When Meiling looked up, she saw Alucard casually stepping through the hole he had made in the gate.

"Common. At this rate I'm just going to walk in." Alucard taunted.

"Ha!" Meiling flipped up onto her feet, shifted her beret back into place, and took a fighting stance. "As if i'd ever let that happen. No more holding back!" She slammed her fist into her palm. As she did this, her hands were engulfed in rainbow colored flames.

"Finally. I was starting to think you were just a peice of shit." Alucard said with interest.

"Not a very good sport are you?" Meiling said with a smile. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"As am I." Countered Alucard, who stopped in the middle of the walkway and reloaded the Casull, the empty clip falling to the ground with a metallic clang.

Meiling thrust her hand forward and released a small, fast moving ball of rainbow colored energy. Alucard sidestepped it and attempted to fill his opponent with bullet holes. Meiling jumped up and backflipped onto the front of the mansion, and leaped off the wall. While in the air, she swung her arm in an arc, sending multiple sharp crystals of various colors at Alucard.

Alucard took a hit in the shoulder from a green crystal, but kept firing his gun as Meiling came down on him. She landed just past his gun, grabbed his arm, and slammed her elbow into it almost breaking Alucard's arm in two. Meiling then delivered several quick, powerful punches to his face and midsection before cresent kicking him to the ground. Alucard's sunglasses and a couple of his teeth scattered along the walkway, and his hat flew up into the air.

She stopped to taunt him on his terrible aim, but before Meiling could do so, Alucard grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground. The stone cracked under the force of Alucard's might. He then picked Meiling up again and threw her into the side of the building.

Alucard stood back up. Now that his hat was gone, Meiling could clearly see his pale skinned, bruised, and bloodied face. His long black hair flowed gently as a breeze wafted by. The hole in his chest was still oozing blood at an alarming rate. Despite all of that, however, Alucard's glowing orange eyes showed he was feeling alive, and he was still wearing his trademark grin. "I've seen enough. Now it's my turn."

Meiling was astonished when Alucard's blood seemed to crawl back into his body and skin grew from his wounds, covering them. His clothing and teeth were replaced in a similar fashion. It was as if she had never hit him to begin with. She didn't have time to stare, however, as Alucard disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then reappeared right next to her.

Out of instinct, Meiling struck out with her fist, but Alucard effortlessly caught it in the palm of his hand. As soon as her fist touched him, Meiling felt a spiritual imbalance, as if her soul were being slowly drained of all life.

She tried to pull her hand away from Alucard's grasp, but he was clutching it with the strength of ten Youkai.

"Honestly now, it's been centuries since i've battled with a Youkai. They aren't very common anymore. Where they always this weak?" Alucard was staring calmly at the moon, which, for some reason, took up almost the entire sky.

Meiling tried punching him with her free hand. Her fist slammed into Alucard's chest creating a vivid thump. He didn't even flinch.

"I guess I was a lot weaker back then. Well. I suppose that's not true…" Alucard contemplated with himself.

Meiling had had enough. She kicked out with full force. A mach-cone of rainbow energy temporarily formed around her leg before it hit Alucard in the abdomen. The force of the kick created an explosion of color, sound, and air. Her opponent treated her attack just like someone would react to the wind changing slightly, and allowed the kick to connect. The force of the kick traveled through his body and out the other end, continuing past him to ruffle some tree's in the background.

"Regardless. The fact that Remilia counts on you to keep people out can only mean one of two things. She's an idiot, or she enjoys it when someone attacks her. I sure hope it is the second of the two, because idiots can be boring."

"Even if I am not able to defeat you, the mistress will tear you limb from limb!" Meiling boasted with utmost certainty.

Alucard turned his head towards her. He was disturbingly calm with a hint of amusement. "Oh? Really? That's it?"

"That's it?" Meiling repeated in confusion.

"Not very observant are you. Allow me to demonstrate." Alucard reached up with his free hand, grabbed his hair, and ripped his own head off. Blood poured like a mini waterfall from where it had been separated from his neck..

"W-What the…" Meiling was in shock. She became even more shocked when Alucard's mouth, despite being detached from his body, kept moving.

"You see this? This is what happens when I am ripped limb from limb." Alucard dropped his own head on the ground, and then stomped on it. His head splattered like a squashed tomato, staining his boots red. Meiling could only stare in horror as black tendrils grew out of Alucard's neck and took the form of his head. The tendrils, after wiggling around a bit, faded into pale skin as Alucard's head reappeared. He was grinning wickedly, enjoying the expression Meiling was making.

After a few moments of staring, Meiling gathered enough strength to talk. "W-What are you?"

Alucard's grin was downgraded to a smile as he closed his eye's and reached into his coat. "Still haven't caught on? It seems my reputation in this world is almost non-existent." He pulled out another gun. It was of similar design to the Casull, but was black, and looked much more threatening.

"Um. Please do enlighten me?" Meiling shyly suggested while glancing suspiciously at the gun.

"According to Remilia…" Alucard nonchalantly pointed the black gun at Meiling's chest. "...I'm her father."

Meiling's eye's widened. "What?"

"As for you? Well, your abilities are amusing." Alucard chuckled to himself a bit. "Rainbows. Who would have thought? Perhaps you bleed glitter to."

"Ehhh… Well if your Remilia's father… Perhaps you could let me go and I'll escort you in? How does that sound?" Meiling suggested in an effort to get away.

Alucard stared into Meiling's eye's for what seemed like an eternity. Then he shrugged. "Well. Only one way to find out."

Alucard pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered across the wall of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the lawn as Meiling's chest was blown apart. Her green vest turned red, and her beret fell from her head. As the light faded from Meiling's eye's, she stumbled backwards, as if not believing that she was actually dying. Then, after a few moments of resisting, she slumped to the ground and took her final nap.

Solemnly, Alucard walked back to the walkway and picked up his hat and sunglasses. Once they were both back on his head, he turned towards the doors leading into the SDM.

He knew that he was only just beginning.


	3. A Ballroom Dance

The mansion was silent.

Whatever the people inside had been doing had ceased. Everything was quiet. No wind, no random explosions, not even the sound of a mouse. Along with that, everything around Alucard had become inexplicably hostile. The mansion loomed threateningly. The shrubberies to each side of the walkway acted as if they were already wilting away. Even the full moon, of which he loved so much, was staring angrily into his non-existent soul.

Alucard took one last look at Meiling's crumpled body and considered stopping a moment to get a bite to drink. But he decided that with this sudden change in atmosphere, he'd rather focus on his mission.

The entrance of the SDM swung inwards with ease. There wasn't even a sound as they opened, as if someone had pressed the mute button. The only sound Alucard heard was his own boots hitting the floor.

Inside was a completely deserted ballroom. Alucard was standing on a scarlet red carpet that stretched around the outside of the huge room. In the middle, the floor was made of a brown, almost black wood. And it was some of the cleanest, shiniest wood he'd ever seen.

Towards the back of the room was a fancy staircase made of the same wood as the floor. It was curved inwards as it got higher, and was mostly covered by the red carpet, which continued to outline the upper floor. Bat-like wooden arches kept the second floor upright, and each had a three-pronged candle holder with red, un-lit candles.

A single, oversized, glass chandelier floated a way's above the middle of the floor. It looked like it would act as the primary light source for the room, but it wasn't lit or turned on. Instead, the only light in the room came from the moon and showed through red-tinted window's just above the stairway, of which took a similar shape to the ones in Integra's office. This bathed the room in blood colored light.

"Ahhh…" Alucard said nostalgically to himself. Dark wood. Red light. Bat decorations. He'd been through his phase before.

Alucard walked calmly to the center of the dance floor, feeling right at home. He gazed up at the moon, which took up the entirety of the window's, and smiled. "Tonight truly is a beautiful night."

"Indeed it is, intruder." Came a female voice from behind him.

He turned to see Sakuya standing in front of the door he'd just come in. To say the least, she did not look pleased.

"My name is Sakuya Izayoi. I am the head-maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. You are trespassing on private property. I suggest you leave, or I'll be forced to escort you out." She said, obviously expecting him not to turn back.

Alucard raised his eyebrow. He knew that name. But from where? "And what does the head-maid have in store for me? Surely you must be better than your gatekeeper."

Sakuya's eye's narrowed. "You will pay for whatever you did to Meiling. Cause no further trouble, and I'll make the punishment a light one."

Alucard's smile widened a bit. "You mean to say that you don't know what I did to her?"

It was Sakuya's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I have not checked on her yet. Usually she's just a bit bruised after being defeated. What did you do exactly?"

"Let me recall… It went something like THIS!" Alucard wiped out the Casull and fired at Sakuya's head. Instead of hitting it's target, however, the bullet hit in between both entrance doors and blew them off their hinges. Sakuya had simply vanished.

Alucard heard movement from behind him. He turned, only to get a knife through his sunglasses and into both eye's. He could feel other knives piercing him through everywhere on his body, including through his heart.

His hat flew from his head as he dropped to the ground. Alucard's mouth hung open in surprise and pain. The way these knives stung was familiar. They were blessed silver throwing knives that ate away at his flesh like fire on a corpse. It felt almost exactly like Alexander Anderson's bayonets.

"Is that it? In that case, you were a fool to come here. You couldn't possibly have done anything to bad to Meiling. I'll go check on her." Sakuya said walking past Alucard's unmoving form.

She was about to reach the door when Alucard started to move again. Sakuya turned to see him stand up and yank the dagger's in his eye's out. They clattered to the ground, and then started to sizzle with Alucard's blood.

"That sizzle…" Sakuya eyed Alucard suspiciously. "Your a Vampire."

Alucard stood there, breathing heavily. His smouldering wounds were slowly closing. Once they were healed, he straightened and regained his posture. "And you, ironically, are a Human."

Sakuya reached towards a small black strap on her leg that held several knives. She pulled three from their sheaths and placed them carefully in-between her knuckles.

A hint of recognition flashed in Alucard's eyes. He grabbed his coat and turned, using the momentum from the turn to fling it off of his body. As the coat left his arm and floated to the ground, it revealed that the Casull had been replaced with a longsword. Alucard now stood wearing a dark grey suit, his hair flowing despite the absence of wind. He pointed his sword at Sakuya.

They both stood there, stuck in a seemingly endless staring contest. Sakuya was tense, but her gaze was steady and unwavering. Alucard bore the expression of someone who had just found a long lost friend. After almost a minute long standoff, they both rushed forward at the same time.

Sakuya threw her first three knives forward. Then jumped into the air, grabbed another three, spun, and threw them as well.

The first of the knives were swatted to the side by Alucard's sword. He then put his arm up in front of his face to block the next three. They stuck themselves into him with so much force that the points of the knives stuck out the other side.

As Sakuya landed, Alucard lept forward and brought his sword up to swing downwards upon her head. She dodged to the right and the sword hit the wooden floor, shattering it. Sakuya then ducked under Alucard's sword as he swung again and swept her hand along his wrist. They were both sprayed with blood as Alucard's hand fell to the ground and shriveled up.

Alucard did not seem to be impaired by this, however, and he used his remaining hand to hoist his sword into a defensive position, blocking several knife strikes from Sakuya. He then struck down again. His opponent saw this coming and blocked his strike with two of her knives. They both pushed their weapons against each other, struggling to overpower the other, before they sprang back to opposite sides of the ballroom.

There was a second where they both read each other's faces and almost seemed to mentally agree, then they rushed each other again. Alucard and Sakuya jumped and met in mid air. They both swung their weapons before landing with their backs to each other. There was another pause, and then both Sakuya's knives and Alucard's sword shattered, their metal shards sprinkling the ground like star's in the night sky.

Sakuya took a deep breath. "So it really is you." She said without turning.

"It's been a long time, Vampire Hunter." Said Alucard. "I didn't recognize you at first, but the sting of your knives is familiar."

They both turned to face each other again, both letting their broken weapons fall to the ground.

"I had feared this day may come. When the mistresses bragging came back to bite her." Sakuya said with a hint of sadness.

"So you serve her? Definitely ironic, considering your past. Perhaps you would like to help me free you from her servitude?" Alucard suggested as he pulled out the knives in his arm.

Sakuya's face was suddenly filled with rage. "I will NOT abandon Remilia! How dare you think I would even consider such traitorism!" Knives seemed to sprout from her sleeves and into her hands. "Turn back now, or you will know Hell!"

"I already do. And as for turning back, I'm afraid I cannot do that." Alucard smiled. " So what now? You've lived over 300 years and yet you look 20, despite being Human. You have something new and powerful up your sleeve don't you? Perhaps it involves that first stunt you pulled when I shot at you." The Casull, along with Alucard's hand, grew from his stump arm. "Well? Come on. Second chances don't come around often. Show me what you are truly made of!"

Sakuya clenched her teeth. "I won't blindly charge to my death. Defeating you takes a special touch that I will need time to prepare." Her knives shot back into her sleeves as she turned her back to Alucard. "They call you the King of Vampires. What kings don't realize, is that they are sometimes foolish, and make mistakes. Mistakes that destroy their kingdom, and more often than not, end their lives. Your mistake, Dracula, was entering this building."

Sakuya suddenly disappeared. In her place was a wall of knives, all pointing at Alucard. Gunfire echoed through the ballroom as the Casull fired rapidly, shooting the knives that were now flying at him out of the air. When the gunfire ceased, the knives had outlined Alucard's shape on the ground. Not one of Sakuya's weapons had gotten through the stream of bullets the Casull had spewed.

A magazine fell and a new one was fed into the gun as Alucard re-loaded it. Shadow enveloped him as his coat, hat, and sunglasses reformed.

"I look forward to our next meeting. Do not disappoint me, Sakuya."


	4. Chaos In The Library: Blades and Bullets

It was official.

The Scarlet Devil Mansion trumped the design and size of the Hellsing Mansion by a landslide. The hallway's were neat and symmetrical. Every painting, statue, and door was spaced perfectly. If Alucard had a reflection, he would be able to see it in the floor. The staffing, however, was a different story.

Alucard had gotten lost in the maze of hallways for around an hour. During that time, he had not seen a single guard, maid, butler, or any other sort of staff member besides Sakuya. It seems a bit far fetched to think that a single person could keep a place as big as this so clean.

So Alucard was surprised when he turned a corner to find a ruined, dirty, and decrepit stone hallway. Small scratch marks and moss covered everything, and a draft came in from a medium sized hole in the wall. Moonlight shone through the hole, and illuminated a staircase leading downwards, as if pointing the way. Alucard walked to the stairwell and smiled wildly.

There was a distinct smell coming from this place. Something that the rest of the mansion was sorely lacking. The smell of blood, death, and ashes. This place was a Vampire's lair. As Alucard walked down the stone steps into the darkness below, he couldn't help but be reminded of his own basement home. The only real difference so far was that the stairs were much older and well worn.

At the very bottom, he spotted a saw that there was an old, beaten, wooden door. Alucard reached inside of his coat and pulled out both of his guns, preparing for battle. Once he opened that door, he would exterminate his target and be on his merry way.

Alucard kicked, knocking the wooden door off it's hinges and sending it flying into the space beyond. He thrust his weapons forward, preparing to obliterate anything that moved. Yet instead of being presented with a Vampire to shoot, he instead found himself in front of another door.

Instead of wood, this one was a massive, hulking, pure iron door. On the front of it was an Occult symbol Alucard had never seen before. An arrow snaked up through a circle, turning in random directions until it reached the center, then ended in a slight down bend. To its sides were twigg like lines that turned upwards. Each had eight diamond hanging from them, giving them a the vague shape of wings.

Alucard studied the door closely. He found other various symbols strewn around the edge, all of them either barrier or alarm spells. After a few minutes of trying to figure out how to open the door, he realized, to his embarrassment, that the door had been de-activated and wasn't currently functioning. He mentaly bashed himself for his amiture mistake, then reached for the smooth, cold door handles.

It swung open with ease, not making a sound. Light flooded out onto Alucard's face, and illuminated the well lit circular room. It was large. Not as large as the ballroom, but large. The floor, like most of the mansion, was a crimson carpet. The walls were decorated with various pictures, ranging from sunny landscapes and fluffy white clouds, to dark castles and tall mountains. There were also portraits of various people. Alucard recognized one of Sakuya, but the others were a mystery to him.

The thing that really caught Alucard's attention, however, was the shiny black coffin sitting upright on a small pyramid of stairs. The same symbol on the door was engraved into it. Just by looking at it, however, Alucard was able to deduce that no-one was sleeping in it. He turned to see that one of the portraits on the very end of the line had been knocked down. Alucard walked over to it, picking it up and turning it over.

It was a portrait of Meiling. Unlike most of the others, it wasn't a painting but a photo. She was sitting outside of the SDM gate smiling politely with her arms crossed. Through the gate, the mansion was bright and happy, illuminated by the sun. There was even a yellow haired girl wearing a black witch hat, black dress, and carrying multiple books while riding a broomstick in the background. She was smiling smugly at the camera, intentionally photobombing. The thing that disturbed Alucard, however, was not the painting itself, but what had been done to it. Right in the middle of Meiling's chest, exactly where Alucard had shot her, someone had punched a hole right through the picture, casting an ominous feeling over the room.

"What are you playing at Remilia? Trying to scare me?" Alucard dropped the picture, chuckling to himself a little, and turned towards the door. His target was not in this room.

Back at the top of the stairs, Alucard continued his walk into the depths of the mansion. Every time he used his third eye in an attempt to track Remilia, he only turned up with mental static. This meant he had to explore every room in the mansion one by one. Considering how large this building was, it would be well into the next day before he finished. He needed to cover more ground. And fast.

Alucard ditched his hat and sunglasses, letting them fall to the ground. His black hair flowed out and started to glow a fiery orange. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System 6… 5… Approval of situation C recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the target has been found."

Six, red, slitted eyes appeared on Alucard's hair, which was now squirming, as if trying to get away. Three giant shadowy forms erupted from his head and landed on the floor in front of him. After a few moments of squiggling around like jelly, they took the shape of giant dire-wolfs. Each gave off a dark aura, and raspily panted. Their eye's shook with cruel, merciless bloodlust.

With the speed of a sportscar, each took off down the hallway, branching off and exploring the mansion. They zipped up and down stairwells, through room after room, until finally, after many minutes, one of them stopped just outside a room labeled ' _Library_ '. It stuck up it's nose and sniffed, smelling food on the other side of the over decorated, book themed double doors.

"Perfect." Alucard hissed.

The wolf melted down into the floor, making a black puddle. From it, Alucard slowly rose from the shadow to stand in it's place.

He placed his gloved hands on the doors and slowly pushed them open. The room beyond was breathtakingly massive, easily dwarfing the ballroom. Organized bookshelves, standing at least three stories each, neatly lined the majority of floor space and extended far into the distance. The walls were also covered in bookshelves, reaching all the way up to the golden domed ceiling. Candle lit chandeliers hung down and illuminated the room in a relaxing yellow light.

"Impressive isn't it?" Alucard's eyes landed on Sakuya, who had spontaneously appeared in front of him. She looked calm and collected, and met his gaze without wavering. "9,456,601,434,500. That's how many books are stored here. It was a real pain to install, but it fit's Lady Patchouli's needs perfectly. There isn't a single greater amount of knowledge in existence. And if you take one more step forward, it will be your grave."

Alucard smiled, and took out his black gun. "This is the Jackal. It has a length of 39cm, a weight of 16kg, and fires blessed, Macedonian silver, 13mm hollow point bullets. It was designed to kill Alexander Anderson, a Vampire Hunter simular to yourself. Nothing I shoot get's back up again.

Knives flashed into Sakuya's hands as she took a fighting stance. "I assure you Dracula. There is no one like me."

"Please." Alucard said, leveling the Jackal at Sakuya's head. "Call me Alucard."

Sakuya's knives flew, scoring the first couple hits, sizzling into Alucard's chest and forehead. Alucard lazily stumbled backwards, firing the Jackal just once. The bullet was easily dodged by Sakuya, who disappeared and reappeared on top of one of the bookshelves, and flew off into the depths of the library.

"You insult me Alucard. And here I thought we were going to actually fight. Stop holding back!" Sakuya shouted.

"Very well." Alucard took out the Casull and jumped, flying well above the bookshelves. His coat whirled as he turned upside down and pointed both of his guns at Sakuya. As Alucard started to fall, he fired both weapons rapidly.

Explosions and bullets tore Sakuya's location to shreds, sending paper and wood-chips everywhere. This time, Sakuya didn't disappear, instead she leaped to the side, flinching as shrapnel flew past her face. Alucard landed on the bookshelf opposite to Sakuya's, and both of them started to run deeper into the library.

Knives and bullets filled the space between them. Sakuya disappeared every time a bullet came close to hitting her, then reappeared a few feet forward with a fresh set of knives to throw. Alucard was using his superior speed to dodge most of her attacks, only having a few slashes here and there.

"Extraordinary! Not only has your speed and skill improved, but I can't predict any of your moves!" Alucard complemented happily as he fired.

"Save me your battle fetish blabbering!" Sakuya appeared in front of Alucard and held out a knife, making him impale himself on it. She then used her free hand to slice at his neck.

Alucard dodged her strike and jumped to the other side of Sakuya, getting out of melee range, and fired several shots from the Casull. Sakuya rushed him and threw several knives into the oncoming bullets, stopping them and shattering her blades in the process.

When she reached him, Sakuya struck downwards slicing off the arm holding the Casull and sending it over the edge of the bookshelf. She then slashed Alucards midsection, cutting him in half.

The Jackal fired again, but this time instead of Sakuya, it was pointing at their feet. Both combatants were engulfed by flame as the bullet exploded, ripping the entire bookshelf in two, which then proceeded to collapse in on itself scattering a river of books across the floor.

For a moment, everything was still. All across the isle, papers from destroyed books fluttered around like confused birds. More than a couple other bookshelves had also collapsed, making the biggest, book related mess anyone had ever seen. The chandeliers swung lightly from side to side. One of them supported a Chupacabra with bat wings attached to it's back.

Alucard erupted outwards, sending books flying in all directions. His arm and leg had re-attached themselves to his body. The Jackal was held in his left hand, but to Alucard's concern, the Casull was nowhere to be seen. He searched through the books, looking for any sign of anything that wasn't paper. Suddenly, knifes appeared, surrounding Alucard on all sides. They punctured through him with such force they rivaled bullets, splattering the books below with a ton of blood. Alucard knelt to the floor, wincing in pain from the amount of silver now in him.

Sakuya was standing a few yards away with Alucard's heavy gun in both hands. Besides a few bruises, she was virtually untouched. "Let's see how effective this thing REALLY is against Vampires." She taunted.

A tide of bullets slammed into Alucard's defenceless form. They pummeled his body, making so many holes in him that he was shredded into a red paste. The Casull continued to fire obliterating even the blood. By the time it ran out of ammo all that remained was a small crater in the floor with the Jackal sitting in the middle of it.

Sakuya chucked the Casull to the side like she would a piece of trash, then equipped her knives and started to slowly back up. She knew full well that it take even more than that to put Alucard down permanently. The only thing she'd succeeded at was buying herself some time.

Only thirty seconds had passed before a cold chill went through the room. The candles on the chandeliers were snuffed out, plunging the room into darkness. An eairy mist flowed from the piles of books, covering the ground. Alucards deep laughter echoed around her.

"I finally figured it out!" Alucard laughed.

"Figured what out?!" Sakuya shouted at the nearest bookshelf.

"I haven't been confused in centuries! You were able to teleport at will, but if it were truly teleportation I would be able to predict your movements! You were able to throw your knives in ridiculous quantity and precision! Not only that, but they just materialized out of this air! You really had me going there Sakuya Izayoi!" Alucard paused to laugh some more, making Sakuya feel uncomfortable. "But then you decided to use my gun." He continued. "Handguns, no matter how good, or who is using them, don't fire faster than a mini-gun. Sakuya. You do not have super speed or teleportation at your disposal, but something much more powerful. Something even I cannot do. Time manipulation."

Sakuya smirked and reached into a pocket on her chest. She whipped out a long, golden chain, making it circling around her for a couple seconds before she stopped it with both hands. At the very end of the chain, swinging from side to side in front of her face, was a large golden pocket watch.

"As I said. There is no one else like me. Since this world has the Spell Card Rules I've always held back. Never truly allowed to use my full power. Now, since we've thrown those rules out the window, I finally get a rare opportunity to cut loose. If you think you have the slightest chance in Hell to win, you don't. I'll just cut you down until you stay dead monster!" Sakuya glared threateningly around her, daring for Alucard to attack.

A shadow darker than the black around her appeared a little ways down the aisle. Alucard's glowing red eye's were the only distinguishable feature, even as he started to walk slowly towards Sakuya. "Come on then. Show me more! Throw your knives, slash my flesh, crush my bones and pierce my heart. Only a Human can destroy a monster. Only a Human could dare hope to."

Sakuya could now hear the clank of armor coming from Alucard's step's. She tensed, telling herself that she was ready for anything he threw at her. But as Alucard stepped into full view, Sakuya realized that she really wasn't.

Instead of Alucard's armored Dracula form, like she expected, he took the form of a paladin. Shiny, pure silver, plate armor covered the entirety of his muscular body. His hair was long and brown, his skin was tan, and his eyes were grey. A familiar, thin scar ran from the top right of his face to the bottom left. Alucard drew two silver short swords and brought them up to his eye level, rearing one downwards, and one to the side, making a Holy Cross.

"Those are the exact words I said to this man before I fought and devoured him." Alucard said in a more upbeat voice that made Sakuya quiver.

"You… You son of a bitch…" Sakuya managed to whisper.

Alucard smiled wickedly. "Now Sakuya…" He twisted one of the blades, causing it to scrape against the other, creating sparks. "Let's see how your new abilities compare to your fathers!"


	5. Chaos In The Library: Turning The Tables

_Around 400 years ago, in forest village somewhere in England._

Blood.

Smoke.

Fire.

Shadow's danced on the broken, shattered remains of several wooden houses, which littered a clearing in a forest. The houses themselves were now nothing more than burnt husks. Their wooden supports had been made into points, and the villages residents lay impaled upon them. Blood streamed down each makeshift pike, covering the ground in a shallow, red lake.

In the middle of it all, amongst the flaming tree's. The dead, mutilated bodies. Was a little girl. She wandered zombie-like through her dead home, eye's wide and tears streaming. Every time her legs moved, she heard the sloshing of her family's life force. Every time she tried to blink and wash away the smoke and sadness from her eyes, her eyelids refused to move. Every time she looked at an impaled body, she saw her friends.

Her name was Sakuya. She was only seven.

The shopkeeper, An old, balding man with grey hair. Sakuya had never asked his name, but he was one of the friendliest people she had ever met. Whenever Sakuya was doing a grocery run, he would always give her and her family a little extra food on the side. He never spoke, but always gave everyone he met the most sincere of smiles. Sakuya's father said that he didn't speak due to mental trauma he received during a Vampire attack. Instead of giving him an actual name, everyone just called him Shopkeep because he was always at his post, ready to sell and make everyone's day just that much better.

Ms. Kaikatsu, Sakuya's school teacher. She had come from somewhere called London to teach here. Most of the town scoffed at the idea of an education, as all they needed to live was farming, hunting, or minor trade. But Kaikatsu had insisted that it was one of the most important things in the world, and taught it with enthusiasm. She was always fair, always compromised, and always got her point across without hostility. But now, she was barely distinguishable in Sakuya's grief stricken eye's.

She passed several more people like this. All familiar faces.

All dead.

For a long time, Sakuya was lost. Unable to do anything but move forward. But then the sound of swords clashing filled the air. At first she didn't react, but slowly Sakuya stopped, and looked to the side at the noise. Her eye's widened when she saw her father locked in a gruesome battle with Satan himself. Count Dracula.

Dracula's dark armor glistened with the blood of his enemies. His cape flowed with his super fast movements, trailing fire behind him. The Count swung a well crafted Claymore like it was a butter knife, annihilating everything it touched. His face was almost entirely covered by his large mop of black hair, but Sakuya could see his hungry smile.

Her father wasn't looking as good. His armor was bent, scraped, and dirty, making it lose it's shine. Blood welled up from his left arm, which he was unable to use at all. Panic and anger radiated from him as he just barely dodged a blow that cleaved one of the very few still intact houses clean in half.

Sakuya could hardly focus on the battle, however, as she was so distraught that attempting to see details was futile. All she knew was that dad was losing. Sakuya started shuffling towards the raging battle, vainly hoping she could help somehow.

Another minute or two passed before Sakuya realized that the noise had ceased. She focused her vision to see Dracula standing in fire, holding her father by the neck. They were exchanging words that Sakuya couldn't hear. After a bit, Dracula cocked his head and turned his glowing red eye's onto the little girl a few meters away and examined her. He then turned back to his opponent and raised his Claymore…

* * *

 **BAM!**

* * *

Alucard's expression of victory changed to one of glee as the meat puppet resembling Sakuya's father slid vertically in half and crumpled to the floor. Sakuya herself held a knife to the neck of a shadow of the evil Vampire, who had been standing behind her the entire time. It was pointing the Jackal at the space Sakuya's had been less than a half second before.

"The same trick doesn't work twice." Red mist seemed to be surrounding the edges of Sakuya's angry blue eye's. "I'd insult you but NO AMOUNT! Of swear words, could put in proportion, how much I despise you."

"Impressive. I don't recall you being able to move that fast. You didn't even stop time." Alucard attempted to move his armed arm, but found that it was no longer attached to his body, and was instead laying on the floor. "And you seem to be able to control the red moons effects. You truly are a unique human." He said as his gun clattered to the floor.

Sakuya's eye twitched. "You're a unique Vampire. Consumed at least 3 million souls. Seemingly indestructible. And hasn't taken a bath in 600 years."

Suddenly, Alucard was underwater. It was dark, but with his Vampire night vision he could see that he was in a lake sized body of water. Instead of fish, books swam by, opening and closing to move like a jellyfish. Pages, wet and unreadable, grew up from the sandy bottom like seaweed. A horrified expression crossed his face when he realized that he was starting to disintegrate. This entire lake was filled with holy water.

Sunlight suddenly illuminated everything, turning the black water a light blue and adding to Alucards pain. He tried desperately to swim up, but he was being pulled to the side. The lake was slowly starting to move clockwise. When it reached it's full speed, it was nothing but a vortex.

The combination of sunlight, moving holy water, and a sever lack of swimming skill was sending Alucard into spasms. It didn't matter how old he was, or how many souls he'd consumed, if he didn't do something quick he'd be destroyed. Even if it were only for a little while, he would reform back in the Hellsing mansion back in London. And he doubted he'd be able to cross the barrier a second time.

" _Releasing… Control art restriction systems… 4… 3…_ " Alucard said telepathically, clenching his teeth and making a square with his hands. " _Approval of… Unaccounted for situation realized… Ability restrictions lifted for limited use… Until out of danger."_

As soon as Alucard finished speaking, a massive amount of dark mass that took no shape flooded out of Alucard's chest. It flooded the entire lake attempting to slow the flow of the water. Black spikes formed and dug themselves into the sand, then flinched in pain when they struck the silver bottom that was hidden underneath. As soon as they did so, the seaweed papers lit up and exploded, sending out shrapnel in the form of silver knifes in all directions. This broke of the dark mass, sending Alucard's body speeding around in circles once more.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Alucard screamed so hard that he was surprised his head didn't just explode. " _Releasing… Con… Control…"_ But he couldn't finish it. His mind was going blank. It was as if someone had let loose a Bee hive inside his mind. It stung, burned, and pierced his head.

Then, something unexpected happened. His phone rang.

Somehow, despite all the water and Alucard being in another world entirely, it was still functioning. He grasped it, and held it to his ear. It was the only thing he could think to do now.

Integra's voice blasted his eardrums to pieces. The connection was bad, and Alucard was underwater, so it came out like this. "Ddkbvzzt fucking dfkjt bbtzt tazzb bzzz Yukari ddddddbtz BBBBBBFFFTTTTTZZZZZ god-forsaken dlzzzzzzz bbbttzzzzzz get ou- bbttzzz Seras! Bvbbbbbbvvvvbbtz Human…"

" _Human… It has to be a human_."

A renewed sense of determination flowed through Alucards disintegrating body. He would not fall to this trap. If he were to be defeated, it would be at the hands of a human. Not at the bottom of a holy lake!

He flipped to face the silver ground and slammed his arm, which had become only a stump, into it, stopping his rotation and allowing him to kneel. Alucards shredded coat whipped violently in the current as he yelled back at Integra. "Master! Though I cannot hear you! Know this!" His voice boomed so loudly that the water at his mouth exploded outward with every word. "I will not fail in my mission! I will bring you the head of Remilia Scarlet and burn this mansion to the ground! Anything standing in my way shall be crushed!"

Alucards remaining hand crushed the phone and let it's remains go with the water. The red pentagram on his glove glowed, and his face was filled with fury. "RELEASING CONTROL ART RESTRICTIONS 2 AND 1!"

He didn't say the rest. He didn't need to. The water instantly stopped. The silver ground turned to molten lava, and the lake turned into blood. There were a few seconds of calm before Alucard erupted from the lake and gave a roar that would have made the armies of Rome run for their lives.

Alucard shed his coat, revealing a black leather jumper with a huge red demon eye in it's center. The bottom half of him was now nothing more than a dark, writhing mass of eyes that appeared to be on fire. It supported Alucard as he rose into the air and observed his surroundings.

Above him was a small ball of pure sunlight was making the red lake sparkle. The tides of blood where washing up on the sandy beach, which eventually thinned out and turned back into hard wood and bookshelves. Sitting on the beach, just out of reach, was a young-looking witch. She was wearing a white lab coat over a purple, pajama like dress that went down to her ankles. A purple night-cap with a golden crescent moon sat upon her extraordinarily long, purple hair that was braided in the front. Her purple eyes stared though reading glasses at a book she was reading, while rocking back and forth in a rocking-chair.

To her right was yet another young woman. This time it was a devil. A pair of huge bat-like wings stuck out from the back of her outfit, which was a black dress with a red tie and white sleeves. Another pair of much smaller wings fluttered happily upon her head, disturbing the red hair around it. The devils red eye's were affixed on the Jackal and Casull, which she twirled effortlessly in each hand.

Alucard roared again and sent forth a mass of darkness that quickly took the form of a giant, black hellhound. It's several dozen eye's widened in anticipation and it's mouth opened, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, preparing to devour the newcomers. It's growls were silenced, however, when it hit an invisible wall. The hellhound gave a surprised yelp, then slowly slid down it in a comedic fashion.

Upon impact, the purple haired girl looked up from her book at the malformed Vampire. She then placed a purple bookmark in her book, shut it, and started to examine Alucard, who was now becoming aware of the holy barrier placed around him.

"Koakuma." She almost whispered. The devil turned her head at the mention of her name. "Today doesn't count. Ok?"

"Ehhh. Ok." Koakuma said, putting down her newly stolen weapons and taking out a notebook. She quickly scribbled out something, then put it back in her pockets. "Anything else Lady Patchouli?"

"Yes. Try to be quiet." Patchouli sat up from her chair, the book levitating from her lap and neatly into a bookshelf.

"So. I'm guessing this is what Sakuya had been preparing." Alucard hissed, not enjoying the sunlight. "A fine trap. Even had me blanking out for a second. But now there's you people. I wonder just how many pawns I'll have to blow through to get to Remilia."

Patchouli's expression of supposed apathy didn't change. "I am Lady Patchouli. The Great Unmoving Library. I can assure you, Dracula, I am no pawn."

Alucards expression grew further irritated. "Then prove it. Let me out of this cage! Fight me!"

"That would be unwise." Patchouli replied. "I watched your battle with Sakuya, and your resistance to traditional Vampire weaknesses is very strong. I suspect that no matter how much we tear you apart, we won't be able to kill you." Several books floated from nearby bookshelves and started to circle around Patchouli.

"Where's the maid?" Alucard growled.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that I will not allow you to get to Remilia." Patchouli said confidently.

A couple seconds passed before Alucard found his smile again. "Fool. This cage won't prevent me from reaching my target."

The blood lake started to swirl again. But instead of making a vortex, it flowed upwards into Alucard's chest. Once the entire lake had been drained, Alucard fell to the bottom, covering himself in shadow. When he became visible again, the artificial sun grew dark as red storm clouds covered it, bathing the library in red.

Alucard was no longer a tall slender man, but rather a short, still slender woman. Her shiny, perfectly cut, straight black hair reached down to her waist. She now wore a white, long coat over a white suit. Atop her head was a white fur cap. Infact the only thing that wasn't white where her red tie, and the same evil, demonic, cruel, red eyes Alucard always wore.

Girlycard now stood on the silver bottom of what was once the lake.

Koakuma looked somewhat disturbed at this, but Patchouli showed no reaction.

"Don't mistake me for foolish, Vampire." Patchouli warned. "I didn't say the barrier would prevent you." Two of her books turned behind her and opened. Twin blasts of sunlight shot out from them, incinerating the two dire wolves that were hiding in the shadows. "I said that I would."

Girlycard raised an eyebrow, then continued smiling. "This should be interesting." She suddenly phased through the floor like a ghost.

"That. Is not natural." Koakuma pointed out as she flapped her wings and took to the air.

"You may now act independently." Patchouli said, joining Koakuma in the air. "But after this, I expect you to clean up this mess."

A white blur shot up from the floor outside of the barrier. Girlycard landed on one of the chandeliers and reached inside of her coat. "Let's see what kind of tricks you can perform magician!" Girlycard wiped out a tommy-gun, aimed, and let loose a stream of lead.

The bullets ripped through the floor below, then quickly moved towards the two floating women. Koakuma took cover behind Patchouli, as the witch put her hand forward encircled both of them in a thin light-shield. As soon as it was up, Girlycard's fire reached them. The bullets ricocheted off the shield, traveling elsewhere and ripping apart more of the library. As soon as the gunfire stopped, Koakuma aimed the Jackal over Patchouli's shoulder and fired. The chandelier Girlycard was on exploded, but she was already running atop a bookshelf below them laughing hysterically.

"For a Sucubus, your pretty good at aiming!" Girlycard cackled, throwing away her clip and reaching for a new one. "But are you good enough to hit me!?"

Another beam of sunlight was released from Patchouli. It swept across the top of the bookshelf Girlycard was on, forcing her to jump once again. "GRENADE!" Girlycard yelled smugly as she reached inside of her coat and threw a pineapple grenade.

Patchouli was surprised as the grenade exploded halfway between them. Out of the explosion, the Hellhound from before came into existence. Before the witch could react, the Hellhound's slobbering mouth reached her, opened wide, and then snapped shut, swallowing her whole.

"Patch!" Koakuma yelled, just barely dodging the monster. She aimed to shoot at it, but Girlycard's tommy-gun gave out a short burst. Koakuma yelped as the bullets went straight threw her wings making her fall back down to the ground. Girlycard then leaped down to land a few feet from the devil.

Meanwhile, the Hellhound had reached the ground as well. It was licking it's lips happily. It was just about to scratch behind it's ears when it stopped, a pained look coming across the dogs face. The shape of Patchouli's shield bulged out of it's side, making it fly into a bookshelf. The bookshelf tipped over and hit another. This kicked up a ton of dust, scattered a ton of books, and turned that section of the library into dominos.

Girlycard payed no attention to the cascade behind her, however, and instead focused her attention on Koakuma, who was getting back up. "Rule one of being a gunman: Stick to the shadows, and never let the enemy see you."

Koakuma brought the Casull and Jackal to bear on the Vampire and fired repeatedly. Girlycard closed her eye's and turned to the side, casually dodged every shot, and brung up her tommy-gun with one arm to firing back. Koakuma ran to the side in an effort to avoid the randomly scattered bullets, but a few managed to graze her and draw a small amount of blood.

"Rule two." Girlycard said, suddenly face-to-face with Koakuma. "If the enemy ever reaches you, expect to DIE!"

Girlycard delivered a swift kick to Koakuma's stomach, sending her careening into the holy barrier around the lake. Alucard's guns flew into the air, which Girlycard dropped her tommy-gun to catch as they fell down. As she did so, her white coat turned back to red as Alucard appeared once more.

Alucard laughed maniacally as the Hellhound bubbled up, gave a small wine, and then exploded. Patchouli floated out of its remains.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Alucard screamed with glee as he started to fire wildly at breakneck speed. Everything exploded, sending dust, paper, and splinters flying making sight impossible. By the time the tornado of bullets what was Alucard finished, everything in his line of sight had been decimated, leaving no inch un-shot.

His boots slammed into the shredded wooden floor stopping his spin instantly. Alucards signature sunglasses and hat flapped back into existence. The clips of both the Casull and the Jackal fell to the ground empty. He took his time feeding fresh magazines into them before he put them back into his coat. Half of his total ammo had just been expended, and he needed to save some for Remilia.

"What's the matter Demon? Scared? Or just gawking?" Alucard taunted.

The dust behind Alucard suddenly lit up orange before a stream of fire erupted from it. He quickly turned and crossed his arms in front of his face as the fire hit him. Alucard slid back several feet, resisting the pushback of the attack, before the fire stopped. He uncrossed his arms just in time to see Koakuma's fist connect with his nose.

"Good thing I'm not much of a gun-lady then." Koakuma said as Alucard stumbled back. "Though, your not very good at following those rules yourself, are you."

Alucard wasn't listening to her. He had a surprised look on his face, and was still stumbling around like he'd just lost all sense of direction.

Koakuma gave him a knowing look. "Awww. Feeling lonely? Not sorry to say that it isn't just because you're a heartless son-of-a-bitch."

"What… Did you do?" Alucard rasped before dropping to one knee and vomiting blood all over the floor.

"Oh don't flatter me." Koakuma smiled. "It's not what I did. It's what she did." She pointed up towards the sun as it's red cover dissipated, returning the library to it's original warm, yellow color. Patchouli's shadowlite was outlined right in the middle of it.

"I'm sure you've heard of the saying, 'You are what you eat.' Well what Vampires are, is quite simple." Patchouli's soft voice echoed around the room. "As soon as someone becomes a Vampire, their body and soul start to decay. If they don't maintain their body and soul by drinking blood and taking another's life-force, then they become weak and easy to destroy. However, If one decides to consume a large amount of souls, then they become so strong that simply attacking them will do no good. They just simply grow back their limbs and kill you." Patchouli paused for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "From how you handled the lake, I can conclude you are at least a century older than Remilia. And from the way you rapidly change form, I can conclude that your body has no real meaning to you. Therefore, I gave it meaning." She gestured at the lake. "The blood you so foolishly drank contained a little something to sever the connection between you and the souls you've consumed. While this poison is in effect, you won't be able to change forms or regenerate your wounds. Instead of an army, I am now facing just one man. And when you go down, you will stay down." Patchouli then stopped talking as another coughing fit overcame her.

"You'll have to excuse her. Her asthma prevents her from talking that much usually. Looks like It's doing pretty good today." Koakuma said as she tossed a summoned ball of fire up and down.

Alucard smiled, chuckling to himself before upchucking again. "I see. Fascinating." He said as soon as he was finished. "So why not strike me down now? Or are you hoping to talk me to death?"

"I need to get two things straight." Explained Patchouli. "Firstly, years ago, Remilia entrusted me with some information. She told me that you were not, in fact, her father, and that she was just saying that to scare the locals. Is this true?"

"Yes. I am not the Scarlet Devils father." Alucard confirmed.

Patchouli sighed in relief. "Secondly, you have come here to kill Remilia?"

Alucard shakily got to his feet. "Dropping my name to get recognition comes with its price. In this case, that price is death."

"I see." A purple circle and pentagon suddenly surrounded Patchouli. "Then I have no choice but to expunge you from this building."

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen." Alucard growled unhappily.

"And I'm afraid that after you've shot up my library, interrupted me in the middle of a chapter, and threatened to kill my best friend I cannot let you pass." Several books flew up, attached themselves to the circle, opened, and started to glow.

"Now get out of my library, Rat."


	6. The Lone Wolf

The last of Alucard's Dire Wolf's stumbled through the hallways of the SDM. It's long, pointy nose lifted into the air and sniffed. It's toothy mouth curved up into a smile as the last of his master's dark aura left him. The wolf was once again his own entity.

And it was starving.

200 years without a meal was excruciating. The hunger was clouding it's mind, making food the wolf's first priority. Luckily, there was a human sent right in front of him.

Moonlight coming from the side windows illuminated Sakuya. She was just standing there, her white hair covering her eye's, and her expression blank.

The wolf broke into a run. It's mouth watering heavily, trailing drops of slobber on the floor. But after a few seconds of running, the wolf sensed that something was not right. Sakuya's sent was becoming distorted, corrupted, as if something had possessed her. And on top of that, no matter how much he ran, the wolf never got any closer to the maid.

"Forgive me for getting sidetracked Patchouli." Sakuya said softly. "But I need to let off some steam."

Whatever was happening ceased, and the wolf jumped forward aiming for Sakuya's throat. It bit down hard, but instead of delicious meat it tasted metal. The wolf gurgled out a yelp as the maids knife drew a bloody line from his mouth to his tail. It thumped to the ground, then quickly flipped up to it's paws as the deep wound healed.

"Just like your master." Sakuya half laughed. She turned, her head tilting up slightly to reveal that her blue eye's had turned a light shade of red. An abnormally large smile appeared on her face as the wolf jumped forwards for another attack. Blood sprayed as Sakuya let it bite her right arm. The animal happily licked at it, tasting food for the first time in centuries.

Sakuya hardly flinched. She gave an amused glare, before using her injured arm to lift the wolf up and slam it through a wall. "How does it taste? Does it taste just like my father when you devoured him 300 years ago!" Sakuya yelled angrily.

The wolf licked it's lips before standing back up and snapping it's broken neck back into place. Then it stopped, it's eye's wide as the maids memories and feeling flowed into him. The blood didn't taste like blood at all. It tasted like centuries of pure hate and insanity. The feeling was so strong that all sense of hunger was expelled from the wolf's body.

Sakuya stepped into the room. It was a small room. It's walls were lined with miniature, cushy red bunk-beds. The door, which was right beside the hole Sakuya had made, had a sign on it that read 'Maid Quarters 7'.

She stomped up to the now cowering wolf and grabbed it by the scruff. "You just had to fucking play that card again. I bet that card felt like a joker to you, didn't it!?" Rage filled the maid's face as she grabbed the wolf's jaw and ripped it clean off, sending it flying into the corner of the room. "IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

There didn't seem to be a scrap of rationality left in Sakuya, and it was terrifying the wolf. This human wasn't just going to kill him, she was going to rip him apart bit by bit! Panic trumped all other emotions as the wolf made a break for it, tearing his scruff clean off before darting back into the hallway.

"Oh no you don't!" A brick wall suddenly appeared in the wolf's path. The animal run right into it, denting the wall. A few of the bricks fell away to reveal Sakuya's red eye's glowing on the other side.

"This mansion is MY creation!" Sakuya yells as she quickly reached through the gap, grabbed the wolf once more, and pulled it forcefully through the wall. "If you think you can escape me in this place you are sorely mistaken!"

Sakuya slammed the wolf into the ground. Every floorboard in the hallway was dislodged from the impact, and the nails holding them down pinged off the walls and windows filling the room with dangerous projectiles. A few grazed Sakuya, and one even lodged itself in her knee. She didn't care, however, and just brushed it off as she continued to viciously pound the dog's head into the ground, cracking its skull and creating a blood splatter that grew with each hit.

"Sadist! Monster!" All of the wolf's bones had been broken, and everytime it tried to heal, they were broken again as Sakuya rhythmically beat his head, yelling insults the entire time.

"I! Won't! Allow! You! To! Take! Anything! Else! From! Me!" On the word me, the wolf's head finally gave out and was squashed like a pancake. Bone, brains, and blood pooled out, covering the bottom of the hole they were now in.

Sakuya stopped. Her heavy, rapid breaths were all that could be heard. After a couple minutes of calming down, she finally stood up. Sakuya instantly gritted her teeth and fell back down as the pain caught up with her.

"God dammit." She whispered. "How very unladylike of me. I think It's safe to say you've struck a nerve Dracula." Sakuya then smiled, staring at her blood soaked hands. "By now Patchouli has probably cut of the connection to all your souls. I'm just beating the shit out of a long dead animal aren't I? You can't even hear me."

"What are you talking about Sakuya? I can hear you just fine." Sakuya's eyes instantly snapped back to blue as she heard the sad tone of a little girl's voice behind her.

One of the wolf's eyeballs, of which was bobbing up and down in the pool of blood, opened slightly to see what was going on. Up top, standing at the edge of the hole, was a little girl that looked about 7 years old. She wore a red skirt and vest, along with a yellow handkerchief, all of which covered a white shirt. A white mop-cap with a red ribbon attached to it sat on top of her head. Short, messy blond hair spilled out from underneath the hat, covering her demonic red eyes in shadow, making them two small glowing dots.

Probably the most notable feature of the newcomer, however, where her wings. If you could call them that. Two crooked iron wing-bones had grown from her back. But instead of the usual leathery tissue that accompanied a bat's wings, or the feather's that would have gone with a birds, there were merely 8 shards of crystal hanging loosely down from the limbs. Each of them was a different color of the rainbow, casting color's all over the dark hallway.

The wolf could sense that the girl was grieving. Her head was tilted downwards a bit, staring at the side of the hole instead of the center where everything was. Twin streaks of blood were flowing from her eye's, acting as tears. The girl's mouth was curved downwards, presenting the smallest frown in the world. It was like she was trying not to care, but failing miserably. At the center of this grief, clutched in front of her by her two small hands, was Meiling's bloodstained baret.

"F-Flan…" Sakuya disappeared, then instantly reappeared, all of her injuries healed, and her cloths fresh. She closed her eye's and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that."

"Your toy is very good at playing dead." Flan informed, sadness etched into every word she spoke. "It isn't over without it's heart."

The girl knew! The wolf's body jumped up, quickly clambered out of the hole, and tried to run as fast as it could down the hallway, but it wasn't nearly fast enough.

Flans expression suddenly grew angry. Her teeth clenched in hatred, revealing her two Vampiric fangs. One of her hands detached from Meiling's baret, opened slightly, and then clamped shut. As soon as this happened, the wolf's legs went limp and it slid several feet down the hall before coming to a stop. It's heart had just spontaneously exploded.

"Sakuya. I… Have one question." The wolf could hear Flan say as it's world faded into darkness. She sounded like she was trying desperately to contain her rage.

"Of course. You can ask me anything Flandre." Sakuya replied knowingly.

"Who. Killed. My. Friend."


	7. Chaos In The Library: Battling A RoUS

Purple balls of energy shot out from Patchouli's books and engulfed Alucard. But as the first of the balls hit him in the shoulder, Alucard exploded into a huge swarm of bats, leaving behind his coat, of which was instantly shredded. Patchouli instantly powered down her attack, watching and studying the bats as they squeaked and fluttered upwards making a black tornado.

"Koakuma!" Patchouli shouted over the sound of bats. "It worked! Phase two!"

"You got it!" Yelled Koakuma, who was now standing beside a massive tower of books. She took a book off the top and placed her hand on it. A green aura surrounded her as her injuries melted away. Koakuma then grabbed the book-tower and flew upwards to hover beside Patchouli.

Meanwhile, the bat tornado had begun to fly to the side. It flew across the silver lakebed before arching sharply downwards and slamming into the top of one of the bookcases. The bats started to combine, slowly forming the tall, slender body of Alucard. Once the last bat had disappeared, the Vampire stood there, his gloved hands in the pockets of his jumper. Alucard's eyes shone brightly beneath his long, messy hair, of which was currently drifting to the side, despite the lack of any breeze in the room.

"Congratulations magician." Alucard said, his smile coming back into play. "You've forced me to put in some effort." The bookshelf he was standing on top of shattered as he leapt forward, sailing towards Patchouli.

Koakuma and Patchouli flew backwards out of the way just as Alucard was about to reach them. This caused him to miss and hit the ground, making a sizable crater in the process. Alucard gave them a short, sadisticly playful look before charging down the aisle after them.

Patchouli's eye's narrowed as she whispered a few words and raised her hand. Several more balls of purple energy slammed into the ground around Alucard. This time, however, they were dodged with ease, and the Vampire didn't seem slowed in the slightest. In fact, it looked like he was gaining on them.

The books Patchouli were using fell from their spots on the circle and were replaced by new ones from Koakuma's stack. Alucard was consumed by rainbow colored light as gigantic lasers shot out from them, covering the entire aisle. The energy washed over the fire-proof books and scorched the ground, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. The fire was immediately doused in water as the library's magical sprinkler system quickly put it out.

Being cut off by bookshelves, Alucard had no choice but to jump up above the attack. As he did so, Patchouli aimed to cut off his descent to the ground. As soon as Alucard started to fall, he tucked into a ball and kept rising until he landed on the ceiling, throwing gravity out the window as he continued his run towards his target, who was now below him.

Patchouli spoke a few words, making the library creak and groan as it turned upside down around her. Koakuma was surprised when all but one of the books she was holding flew out of her grasp towards her master. An uncountable amount of purple magic circles appeared behind Patchouli, giving the illusion that she had gigantic glowing wings. Alucard stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in alarm, and visions of the magicians next move whirling around in his head.

The ceiling shattered and fell into the night sky as a shockwave flew out from Patchouli. Lasers big and small shot out through the dust that the blast had created, crisscrossing the entire area in front of her. Alucard quickly slipped through the cracks, hoping that one of the bigger pieces of rubble could keep him from being torn to pieces. But just before he disappeared from Patchouli's sight, he was hit in the head by a laser.

"OOOOoooo…" Koakuma winced, watching the ceiling ascend towards the bright full moon. "Thats got to hurt. Think he's down?"

"Never assume you have killed a Vampire. Especially one as powerful as this one." Patchouli said flying beside the rubble and peering into it to try and catch a glimpse of Alucard.

The reversal of gravity at the mansion was making other things besides the library's ceiling fall up. Several potted plants that had been sitting on the buildings several porches dotted the sky, along with Remilia's favorite outdoor tea set. A flock of birds squawked and flailed in the air as they crossed the gravity line. All the while, the moon dominated the sky, illuminating everything in a bright blue-ish silver.

As the rubble fell higher and higher, Patchouli became painfully aware of how small the SDM was on the outside compared to the inside. She also noticed how fresh the air was compared to the air in the library. It was clean and refreshing, almost completely taking away any hint of asthma. But all of that air was taken away from the upside down view of Gensokyo before her.

Patchouli could see everything. Youkai Forest, Misty lake, The Human Village, The Hakurei Shrine, Alice and Marisa's house, and many other locations of this small world where equally beautiful this night. But this was no time for sightseeing. It was time to make sure this Vampire was, if not killed, expelled from the mansion, and in turn, Gensokyo.

Suddenly a piece of ceiling flew at Patchouli. It slammed into the bubble-like shield around her and broke in two. It then proceeded to almost hit Koakuma on it's way back into the sky. Patchouli didn't show any sign of surprise as she spotted Alucard standing on the biggest rubble piece. Several black leather straps on this jumper had come loose, and where flailing wildly in the wind along with his hair. The right side of his face had been scorched, and his cheek had been completely blown away, revealing several more of his razor sharp teeth. The wound did not appear to be healing.

Having gotten his targets attention, Alucard reached behind him and pulled out the Casull. Patchouli immediately blasted the piece of rubble he was standing on, making Alucard jump to the underside of another. He stuck to it like a spider, then whipped his gun around to aim and fire at Patchouli. The shots bounced harmlessly off her shield. In response to his attack, she sent forth a wave of especially big energy balls, of which exploded mid-air and turning everything they touched into gravel and sawdust.

Shrapnel ripped and tore at Alucard as he disappeared into the cloud of smoke and small particles that Patchouli's attacks created. The magician continued to fire until a bone rattling cough went through her entire body. Patchouli was forced to stop, and covered her hacking with her sleeve. Non-stop spellcasting was taking it's toll on her body. If this continued, Patchouli wouldn't be able to speak the words required to cast anything. On top of that, they had been falling up for a while now, and the altitude was making it hard to breath. Patchouli shook her head, spoke a few strained words, and reversed gravity once more.

The whistle of the wind rushing past faded away as everything slowed to a stop, turning everything dead silent. The cloud of dust slowed faster than its contents, allowing for the small pebbles and wood pieces to rise above it. As the debris reached it's apex, Alucard shot up out of the cloud and took aim at Patchouli's head.

Koakuma inhaled sharply, realizing that her masters shield was down, and grabbed her by the collar of her coat, pulling her back just as Alucard pulled the trigger. But she wasn't fast enough. The sound of a single shot was heard, and Patchouli cried out as the bullet entered her left eye and then exited out the side of her upper jaw, taking out a large portion of her face. The bloody remains of her glasses flew off of her face, and then everything started to fall back down to the ground.

The whistle of the wind picked up again. Koakuma went into free-fall, cradling Patchouli in her arms, of whom was gritting her teeth and trying to stay conscious. Blood and pus flew from the magicians injured face, spraying her assistant a bit. If Koakuma didn't find a way to stop it soon, her master could die of bloodloss. But if she didn't stop Alucard from lining up another shot, neither of them would live.

Koakuma turned, eye's full of rage, to Alucard. He was tumbling through the air just a few yards from them. She let go of Patchouli and rocketed through the air to collide with the Vampire, grabbing his gun hand as she did so.

Alucard yanked her arm away from him, then pointed the gun at her chest. But Koakuma spun, dodging the shot then coming around to kick him in the groin. Alucard roared loudly, then grabbed Koakuma by the leg and checked her to the side, all the while starting to aim back at Patchouli. Koakuma pointed her finger at Alucard and a firebolt shot out, hitting the Casull and knocking it from the Vampire's hands. She then rammed Alucard once again, this time hitting him square in the face and knocking a few of his pointed teeth out.

They came face to face. Alucard smiling his smug, bloody smile. And a raging Koakuma with her eye's, quite literally, on fire. And it was only then that she realized that her opponents wounds had begun to heal. It was a slow creep of the skin. The small worming of strands of muscle. But this told Koakuma that the poison was finally wearing off.

Alucard opened his mouth impossibly wide and attempted to chomp down on Koakuma's neck, but instead of the sweet taste of devil blood, he only got to savor the flavor of one of the potted plants falling near them, of which Koakuma had grabbed and shoved down his throat. She then kicked him away, positioning him beneath her, before blasting Alucard with a huge fireball. The fireball propelled Alucard downwards through the hole in the SDM's ceiling before impacting the floor of the library and exploding.

Koakuma wasn't watching that though. Instead she was flying towards Patchouli, who was still helplessly falling. The devil's eyes narrowed in concentration as she dived down towards her master. She managed to grab hold of Patchouli just before she splatted against the roof. Koakuma was unable to negate her momentum, however, and she ended up scraping up her back as she took the fall for Patchouli and slid to a stop.

"Patch! Are you ok?!" Koakuma said, gasping for breath.

"I just got shot in the eye and THAT is what you ask?!" Patchouli yelled, obviously pissed off.

"Glad you're alive enough to yell at me." Koakuma said, chuckling a bit. "Now let's get that eye healed."

Patchouli cupped her hand over her bleeding eye-socket. Green light shone from in between her fingers, but after a couple of seconds Patchouli took her hand away and shook her head. The eye wasn't healed. "I can't focus." She said.

"Shit." Koakuma cursed. Patchouli was getting pale. Well, she was always pale. But this was unnatural. And judging by how powerful Koakuma's fireball was, and the rate at which Alucard was healing, she guessed that they only had 2-3 minutes before the Vampire attacked again.

Koakuma nervously snapped her fingers a couple times while whispering. "This is going to suck…" She then kneeled next to Patchouli. "What food are you craving right now?"

Patchouli, despite her pained state, managed to give her assistant a confused look. "What? Why… That has no…"

"Just answer the question please." Koakuma said, her fingers twitching.

"...Freshly picked Mushroo-" Patchouli was cut off at Koakuma slammed her hand over her wound and flash fried it. The magician screamed as she felt her blood and skin sizzle and boil. Then, just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Patchouli clutched the now blackened part of her face with one hand and slamming the roof repeatedly with the other.

Koakuma bowed apologetically. "Sorry. I thought that if you weren't thinking of the pain it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! BULLSHIT!" Patchouli then stood up, shook her head, and took a deep breath. "Sorry about the language. It's a proven fact that swearing decreases pain." She looked Koakuma dead in the eye. "The concept of food, however, DOES NOT!"

"Again. Sorry." Koakuma bowed a bit deeper. "But listen. We don't have much time. The poison is wearing off sooner than expected. We should retreat and assist Remilia instead of pushing ourselves any further."

"You expect me to cut losses and run?" Patchouli asked.

"Yeah. We came close Patch, but you saw how he was before the poison. You're in no condition to fight such a monster."

Patchouli sighed. "I agree with your points. The phrase I spoke 117 words back pretty much sums up how he's not been blasted to smithereens. And my health is questionable at the moment. But you do not have a full grasp on the situation like I do. I shall continue to fight."

Koakuma stood upright in shock. "Full grasp my ass! Going back down there is suicide!"

"Koakuma…" Patchouli started to walk towards her.

"No! Don't argue! As a servant my first duty is to you and your survival! I simply CANNOT allow you to do this!"

"Koakuma…"

"I just pulled your ass from the fire but now you're tossing it back in! And to fight a Vampire who dresses like Carmen Sandiego most of the time! And do you even know how many books I had to memorize the locations of? I could tell you exactly where ANY of the 9,456,601,434,500 books in your library is in an instant! But all of that memorizing wouldn't be for anything if the person I was doing it for up and dies! And then-"

Patchouli got near enough to place her hand on Koakuma's shoulder, which instantly shoulder. "Koakuma. I am, the library."

Tears of fire started to well in in Koakuma's eye's. "I… I know what you about to say…"

"Physical form means nothing to me." Patchouli continued. "As long as the library stands, I am alive. Which means I must protect it at all costs."

"Please don't…" Whimpered Koakuma.

"But that's not the only thing I'm protecting here."

"God-dammit Patch…" Koakuma pulled Patchouli into a big hug. "Don't do it."

"I hereby…" Patchouli hesitated, her monotone voice almost breaking. "Sever the pact between us… On the condition… That you return to Remilia and assist her in any way possible. Trust me on this. It's for your own good."

Koakuma could feel the connection between them break but that wasn't the only thing was was broken. "Patch?" She asked, hugging her former master tighter.

"Yes?" Replied Patchouli.

Koakuma pushed her away and took to the air, hovering just above Patchouli. "Even though you're one of the smartest people in Gensokyo…" Fire finally started to fall down her cheeks. "YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She then turned and flew off sobbing into the night sky.

Patchouli watched her fly away. After a few seconds, she smiled as a tear streamed down her face. "No argument, you little devil. No argument." Patchouli started to levitate once more, and then turned to the hole in her roof. Staring down it, she saw Alucard sitting in the center of a small crater. Most of his wounds had been healed, and he was wearing his coat again. He watched Patchouli with a patient smile as she descended to hover at the edge of the crater.

"You provide no shortage of entertainment magician." Alucard stood up. "Why do you continue to fight? You could have easily escaped."

"It's quite simple actually." Patchouli said. "If you succeed in your quest to destroy Remilia, not only would you be killing my best friend, but the mansion will crumble, destroying my library. I couldn't bare the thought of that without making sure I gave it my all." She sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit. "I admit, I held back. I stuck to Danmaku so that I could study you. I should have blown you to pieces as soon as I could. And the poison. I either didn't use the right kind, or not enough of it."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Alucard mused.

"Make no mistake. This cat is still very much alive." Patchouli reached inside of her coat and pulled out a thick book that was half her size. It was rimmed with intricate, neatly polished, golden designs of flowers and vines. The air suddenly fizzled with magical energy as she opened it, revealing its century old pages, of which were full of notes and scribbles. A massive bubble of wind picked up around Patchouli, and then shortly after that, spinning rings of fire, water, earth, and sunlight appeared from thin air and took their places around the bubble, making Patchouli look like an atom.

Alucard stood up and whistled. "Impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anyone able to use magic like you, but for how long will you be able to hold it like that?"

Patchouli opened her eye, which was now glowing pure white. She then spoke. Her voice was amplified to ten times over. " _Long enough_."

"Very well." Alucard jumped to the opposite side of the crater. As soon as he landed, eye's started to slowly open on the inside of his coat. A red aura surrounded him, and a low concentration of bats started to fly around them at random. Alucard then raised his head to stare up at Patchouli and gave her a big toothy smile. "Let's see what your really made of!"

As soon as he spoke these words, a stone pike erupted from the floor and stabbed him straight through the heart, lifting Alucard up into the air. A beam of roaring fire shot out and slammed into him. The fire instantly turned the pike into lava and carried Alucard almost a mile away into the far wall of the library.

When the fire dissipated, Alucard fell from the wall, along with a few books he'd knocked loose upon impact. He appeared unscathed by Patchouli's attack, his look a one of pure delight.

Alucard wasn't getting any rest though. He could feel the library's ground shaking as a torrent of running water rushed along the ground towards him. Alucard ran to meet it, flinging himself into the first gigantic wave without hesitation. The water did nothing to him, and he pushed through it like it wasn't even there.

Patchouli must have caught onto this, because Alucard was suddenly knocked off his feet by a funnel of wind strong enough to equal a hurricane. He backflipped and dug his fingers into the slippery wooden floor. The water had turned from crashing waves to sideways flying raindrops, creating a solid screen of mist. Any mortal would have found it extremely difficult to see. Luckily, Alucard didn't need his eye's.

Eight long, shadowy, muscular arms emerged from Alucard's back and attached themselves to the ground. They then began to slowly creep forward, moving like a spider's legs. Overtime, Alucard started to get faster and faster until finally the wind stopped. He hit the ground and rolled to his feet, his spider arms quickly slithering back into him.

The reason for Patchouli suddenly stopping could be heard even at this distance. Her spell had been broken by another coughing fit. Alucard took this opportunity to close the gap in between them. A mache-cone formed around him as he stomped towards his prey, the sonic boom behind him reducing bookshelves to woodchips.

Patchouli shook her head clear of her cough before flying backwards to meet Alucard's pace. She then whispered a few words and moved her hand upwards. A forest of rock pillars came up from the floor, attempting to slow Alucard. But the Vampire just blew through them like he was running through paper. Once he had finished demolishing the rock forest, he was greeted by several beams of sunlight that ripped and tore at him. While dodging them, however, Alucard noticed that the beams that touched the bookshelves instantly ceased to exist, protecting the books they carried.

Ice suddenly covered the ground, causing Alucard to slip. The ice was quickly soaked in blood as the momentum from Alucard's run quickly shredded him against it. He scrambled to get upright again as his head was scraped off, but instead ended up tumbling forward and splatted against the thick, rock wall that marked the end of the ice path. The sonic boom caught up, blasting Alucard through the wall he'd just slammed into and flinging him into the air. He then twisted to land on his feet, the floorboards crunching from the impact.

"Very good! Use your head! Don't let up!" Alucard said as soon as his head had grown back. The eye's inside of this coats shifted into several vertical rows of eight. Several extra long snouts sprouted from his insides, each sporting a full set of oversized, razor sharp teeth. Six Hellhounds then separated from Alucard and rushed Patchouli at break-neck speed each one of them trailing slobber as they ran.

Two of them were immediately pounded into a bloody pulp as fireballs, ice shards, and random chunks of earth bombarded the pack of wolves. The other four managed to dodge most of it, and two of them even jumped up on the top of the bookshelves on either side of the aisle. The other two stayed on the ground and collided together to form a much bigger dog.

Patchouli blasted one of the hounds with a beam of sunlight as it caught up and leapt at her. She did, however, ignore the second hound, which had also lept in her direction. It opened it's mouth, aiming for Patchouli's throat and allowing for it's long, demonic, triangular tongue to loll out. But it never reached it's target. Instead, the hound was shredded next to disintegration as the shear force of the magicians wind barrier tore it asunder. She then outstretched two hands and slammed them together. The bookshelves on either side of the biggest HellHound flew and sandwiched the dog, reducing it to a bloody goop.

Alucard rammed through the two bookshelves, slicing them in half with the back of his hand as he did so. Patchouli realized her mistake as soon as she saw Alucard's face. It was one of smug victory. Those dogs had just been test dummy's.

" _Fool. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!"_ The golden crescent moon on Patchouli's hat flew into her hands. It puffed out, becoming a full moon, before starting to glow with rainbow energy. Before long it started to pulse and emit a massive amount of electricity, of which arced around the room wildly. Patchouli then cupped the sphere of volatile energy at her waist with her hands. She spoke three strained power words before violently throwing her hands forward, sending a gargantuan beam of pure plasma down the aisle.

Alucard reached to the side and pulled one of the bookshelves in front of him. The plasma hit it, causing to energy soar and burn out the sides of the shelf. Then whatever protection spell Patchouli had casted on her books was overwhelmed and stopped working. The books went from solid matter to smoke, blowing Alucards right arm clean off and scotching his coat. The bookshelf groaned, and for a moment, it seemed that it might break as well. That's when he heard it, the beginnings of another cough.

The plasma stopped, leaving the aisle in ruin. The bookshelf Alucard had used as a shield was almost nothing but charcoal now. A few pieces of it broke as it tipped forward, ready to fall. As soon as it was at the right angle, Alucard used it as a ramp to launch himself into the air, where he got a clear view of Patchouli.

She was indeed coughing. The amount of stress that spell had put on her must have been amazing, because with every cough came a few specks of blood, but more importantly, her shield was wavering.

Alucard used his left hand to reach inside of his coat, from which he whipped out the Jackal. He brought his gun to his mouth, biting it and using his teeth to cock the slide. Then, within the span of just an instant, Alucard took the Jackal and aimed straight up before lowering it to point at Patchouli. The bullet escaped the barrel and spun through the air. It passed through the wind barrier without trouble and smashed itself against Patchouli's chest, at which point it exploded.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light as Patchouli disappeared into a cloud of fire and smoke. Alucard could see that her body was now suddenly covered in plate armor made of blue energy. It had prevented her from being blown to bits, but but she had still gone limp, and was falling to the floor.

With the combined momentum of the flight and Alucard's bullet, Patchouli hit the ground hard. She proceeded to tumble down the aisle, skipping across the floor like a stone on water. That is, until she bounced into a small, circular clearing with a dark, wooden desk in it's center. Patchouli smashed into the desk, stopping her momentum and ruining her favorite study spot. Upon impact, her armor decided it had taken enough of a beating and decided to flicker and die, leaving it's caster defenseless.

Alucard landed in front of Patchouli, his arm now healed, and stared expectantly at her unmoving form. For a moment, it appeared that she was actually dead. But after a few seconds her body convulsed as she coughed up a large amount of blood, which splattered and stained her white coat. Patchouli lazily opened her eye's half way, staring back at Alucard with a dull, exhausted expression.

"No matter how many times I try, I'll never be able to kill you, will I?" Patchouli's said, her voice sounding hoarse. Alucard watched in amusement as she stumbled over the wreckage of the desk, struggling to get up. "You've consumed so many souls that you can survive even the sun. You're not even a Vampire anymore. You're just a monster that lost himself in a sea of the dead."

Alucard chuckled, bringing up the Jackal to point just inches from Patchouli's head. "I do not know. Perhaps if you hadn't been coughing up so many hairballs, you could have made a formidable opponent."

Patchouli closed her eyes, smiling a bit. "It's unfortunate really. If you hadn't been so blood-thirsty I would have gladly invited you to tea." She then opened her eye's, a serious expression on her face. "This is hardly the time, but can you do me a favor?"

"Oh?" Alucard said, his crazed eyes widening.

"If you come across Koakuma again. Please. Spare her." Patchouli pleaded.

There was a moment of silence, then Alucard threw back his head and laughed hysterically. After a long few minutes he finally regained his composure. "Very well magician. But only because my master ordered me not to kill everyone here. That, is the reason your pet get's to live."

"Heh, It all makes sense now." Patchouli took a deep breath and grinned wickedly. "I'll see you in hell. Dog."

Alucard countered Patchouli's grin with his own. His finger slowly started to move the Jackal's trigger. The oversized gun groaned with anticipation, awaiting the kill. Patchouli watched this happen. Her body trembled and her breathing was heavy, but her eye's were strong and unwavering.

After what seemed like ages, a single shot echoed throughout the library.

But It wasn't the Jackal's.

Blood sprayed from Alucard's gun arm as it was blown clean off. He looked up in surprise to see Koakuma coming down from a chandelier. She slammed into the ground between Patchouli and Alucard, knocking the Vampire back several feet as she did so.

"Not today!" Koakuma yelled. She aimed the Casull with her right hand and fired repeatedly. The bullet's tore at Alucard, putting hole after hole in him. After he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood, she turned to Patchouli. Her left arm was covered in blistering red bubbles. This was because she was holding a Holy Bible, and it wasn't a cheap copy.

"Koakuma… Why…" Patchouli stammered. "What are you doing?!"

"Disobeying the FUCK outa your order!" Koakuma chucked the Holy Bible into Patchouli's arm's. "It's for your own good."

A panicked expression crossed Patchouli's face as the Bible's pages started to glow bright yellow. They then ripped themselves from their cover and engulfed her in pure holy light. The pages then flew up and out of sight, carrying Patchouli with them.

"I take it back." Alucard said, rising to his feet. The blood from his wounds seeping back into his body, closing the holes Koakuma had made. "I think I'll tear you apart. It's going to be messy, and if you think I'm going to give you a fighting chance, think again. Your nothing but a thieving succubus, and thieves die ignominious deaths, always."

"You'd better keep track of your stuff or you'll lose it!" Koakuma threw aside the Casull and put up her fists. "Now bring it!"

"You wish to die so badly?!" Alucard said, placing the Jackal inside of this coat. "Very well. I shall grant your wish!"

Koakuma and Alucard rushed each other. They're faces were full of rage, and their eye's glowing neon red. Then they passed each other. Koakuma went for a punch that scrapped along side her opponent's cheek. She then felt an agonizing pain as Alucard opened his mouth, chomped down on her arm, and ripped it from it's socket. The Devil only grimaced, and turned to face the Vampire once again.

Alucard turned to her as well, her arm hanging limp from his mouth. It started to shrivel up as he sucked her life-force from it. Once he was done, he spat it out and gave Koakuma a bloody smile.

Koakuma gave out a battle cry and rushed Alucard again. This time the Vampire didn't even move. He waited patiently for the Devil to reach him before he drew back his arm, shaped his fingers into a point, and plunged his hand deep into her chest, impaling her. Alucard's hand came out the other side of Koakuma's body, an excessive amount of blood spraying out as it did.

Koakuma clenched her teeth, then used her remaining hand to pull herself further along Alucard's arm, coming face to face with the Vampire. "I died protecting my friend, and if you continue on and fight Remilia, you'll be the one dying the ignominious death."

"I look forward to it." Alucard said, before plunging his other arm into her torso, holding her above his head, and violently tearing her in half. Both pieces of Koakuma flew to his sides. They thumped to the ground and lay still. A look of pain still hung on Koakuma's lifeless face.

Alucard stared at her remains as they turned white and crumpled into dust. He then rudely walked through it, kicking it up as he went. Both the Casull and the Jackal flew from the floor into Alucard's hands.

"Target silenced. Restrictions returning to level six until stated otherwise." Alucard's hat and orange sunglasses reappeared on his face. He then turned to look to his side, sensing a Vampiric presence a ways away.

"Finally, I accept your invitation, Remilia Scarlet."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room with all the portraits, Koakuma's picture burst into flames and crumpled to the ground in front of Patchouli's portrait. A single tear ran down from Patchouli's remaining eye, as she watched her friend die.


	8. The Scarlet Devil

Another pair of wooden doors were ripped off their hinges as Alucard not so subtly announced his arrival. They flew several feet, then landed on the dark, smooth, marble floor. He then calmly walked into the room beyond, his face hidden by the shadow his hat cast.

The room was, as expected, oversized and flashy. Pure gold made up an intricately designed flower symbol that was in the floor. Vines bristling with thorns stuck out from the flower in all directions, weaving and looping until they snaked up the many smooth, black pillars that lined the walls. At the far end of the room was a black void. Alucard couldn't see anything inside of it, but he felt a strong Vampiric signature, and a powerful one at that.

"I know you're in here." He said, steadily approaching the spot where the feeling was the strongest. "Even when you're hiding I can feel your presence."

"Why in Gensokyo would I hide?" The voice of a child sounded in front of him. Alucard stopped in his tracks, a feeling of deja vu welling up inside of him.

The void exploded into a swarm of squeaking bats, slowly revealing a half-pyramid of stairs. Placed atop it was a massive, red, polished throne. Sitting in said throne, was Remilia Scarlet.

Her body was that of a seven year old, small and weak, but somehow intimidating. She wore a light pink dress and mop-cap, both heavily adorned with red ribbons, and the most notable being the huge one around her waist. Two small, red eye's beamed from underneath her short hair, of which was an unnatural shade of very dark purple. Perhaps the most noticeable feature about Remilia where the two, absolutely gigantic bat wings protruding from her back. They had a wingspan of at least twice her size, and blocked the light of the moon coming from a large window behind her, casting a shadow over Alucard.

"Don't mistake my patience for cowardice, Dracula." Remilia said, reaching to the side with her small arms and picking up a tea-cup from an end-table beside her throne.

Alucard's sunglasses shifted down slightly, allowing him to peer over them directly at Remilia. "Please. That name is outdated. I go by Alucard now."

"So I've heard." Remilia said, calmly sipping from her cup.

"What else have you heard?" Alucard said, cocking his head in interest.

Remilia shook her head and placed the teacup back onto the table. "Art restrictions. Those seals on your gloves. Even the way you fight." She gave Alucard an unreadable expression, then sighed, closing her eye's. "I heard, that after nearly 400 years of unlife, one of the world's most infamous and powerful Vampires was defeated by a lowly Human named Abraham Van Helsing. I heard that this caused every Vampire in England to flee, fearing the one who had slain the No Life King. Yet here you stand, but you don't stand before me as Dracula. You stand before me as the domesticated human pet. Isn't that right, Alucard?"

Alucard started to move forward again, ascending the steps to Remilia's throne as he talked. "I have been sent by the Hellsing Organization to destroy you. My orders are to bring my master your head and..." As Alucard reached the top, he noticed that the liquid in Remilia's teacup wasn't blood. Instead It was a watery orange. "...What in the world are you drinking?"

"Tea." Remilia answered simply, picking the cup back up. "Made with ghost tree leaves and extra liquified maple syrup. What else did you expect to be in a teacup?"

Alucard just stared, his face one of utter disbelief.

"Hey. Blood's taste get's stale after a few centuries." Remilia said, nonchalantly crossing her legs and taking another sip of tea, then she set the cup on her lap.

"Fool. We're not herbivores. You can't survive off of plant juice. I don't know how you can even bear to drink such filth." Alucard growled, taking a few more steps forward so that he loomed over Remilia's small figure.

"Make no mistake. My past is just as bloody as yours. The residence of Gensokyo know better than to mess with me." Remilia stared up at Alucard, her expression hardening. "That being said, you've wrecked the library, killed two of my servants, and pissed me the hell off. It's been a long time since I've had a proper fight. I'm going to enjoy grinding you into a carpet stain over and over again until this pathetic excuse for Dracula that stands in front me ceases to exist."

Remilia thrust her cup forward, splashing Its contents all over Alucard's face. As this happened, the belltower rung loudly, signaling the arrival of midnight. The two Vampire's stood in silence, waiting for the ringing to stop. Alucard was clearly irritated, and a cocky smile graced Remilia's face.

The last bell was heard, then faded away. Both combatants moved at once. All in one motion, Alucard put his left boot on the thrones left arm, making him loom over Remilia. He also quickly whipped out the Casull at leveled it at her head. Remila leaned back a bit, chucked her teacup to the side, and put her hand to Alucard's chest, her smug smile still in place. The cup seemed to take forever to fall, but eventually it hit the ground and shattered, signaling the start of the fight.

Neither one of them made a move to dodge. Alucard's gun went off, and the blessed silver bullet tore a smoking hole through Remilia's head and blasted the back of her throne to bits. At the same time, a basketball sized sphere of red energy blasted through Alucard's chest, sending him flying into the air.

Remilia's head fell back as she slumped over, her wings falling gently to the ground. Alucard landed several yards from the throne and lay still. Blood was streaking from both of their injuries, but it wasn't long before they started to heal. First, Remilia started to chuckle. Then Alucard joined in. Eventually their laughs echoed loudly throughout the room.

The bottom half of the throne was flung high into the air at Alucard. He rolled to the side and it shattered against the ground. He then fired repeatedly at Remilia, who had risen to her feet and was now flying between the rooms many pillars. Bit's of black marble flew as the bullet's zipped and zoomed around her, but none of them managed to land a single hit.

Remilia ripped the pillar closest to the entrance from It's place, landed towards the entrance of the room, and propped it over her small shoulder like a baseball bat. She then proceeded to run forward, dodging more bullet's as she went.

Alucard smiled, clearly enjoying himself, before having to duck, jump, and roll over the pillar as Remilia reached him and started swinging it around like it where a pencil. Eventually after several strikes, Remilia jumped up and attempted to squash Alucard with a down-swing. He dodged to the side, causing the pillar to crash into the ground and put a sizable dent in the golden rose on the floor.

Alucard spun, bringing the Casull to point directly at Remilia's heart. Her eye's narrowed a bit before she darted backwards just before he shot. She did a backflip in the air and chucked the pillar at Alucard. Instead of moving, he stood his ground and waited for the pillar to reach him. When it did, he brought up his free hand and chopped it in half.

He paused for a second, letting the two pillar pieces slam against the stairs for effect. Alucard then looked forward as Remilia flew into him. She kneed him in the face, breaking his glasses and sending him flying. The huge window at the far end of the room shattered as Alucard flew through it.

Below Alucard was the SDM's courtyard. It was divided into four sections by four perfectly spaced stone paths. Each section was relatively similar, with neatly trimmed bushes, colorful flowers, and neatly organized ponds that held an excessive amount of Lilypads. In the center was a large, smooth, white marble fountain decorated by cute bats with little fanged smiles carved into Its sides. Alucard crashed into it, smashing the top half and causing water to spray everywhere.

Remilia flew into the courtyard, immediately spotting Alucard. She smiled, clenched her fist, and rapidly dived down towards him. What remained of the fountain was pounded to bits as Remilia punched it into oblivion, but instead of turning her opponent into a bloody mess, Alucard's body exploded into a dark mist, leaving only the remains of his coat behind.

" _Excellent!_ " Alucard's voice hissed with excitement as he communicated with telepathy. " _You're more fun than that piece of dog shit ever was!_ "

"Oh please." Remilia said, holding up the coat and examining it. "If a few everyday feats of mine are what entertain you, you must lead an extremely boring life. You haven't seen anything yet." She then immediately dropped the coat, turned to the side, and shielded herself with her massive wings as bullets tore through the mist.

The projectiles bounced harmlessly off her wings, crumpling and falling to the ground, but then Remilia heard a single gunshot much bigger than all the rest. A bullet twice the size of the others blasted through the mist and headed directly for her head. She was much faster than it, however, and in the time It took It to reach her, Remilia had already made her move. She spun once, her wings covering her completely for a brief second, before she came back around. Sometime during the spin she had somehow gotten hold of a shiny, crimson colored metal spear, of which was about as long as her wingspan. She swung it, hitting the bullet with the flat end of the blade and knocking it to the side where It flew into the wall and exploded.

The windows on that wall all shattered, sprinkling glass like snow across the courtyard. Remilia twirled the spear between her fingers and smirked at Alucard, who was standing a little ways off on one of the paths. He was no longer wearing his hat, leaving him with only a red and grey tuxedo and a devilish smile. The Jackal, barrel smoking, was pointed at Remilia.

Remilia whistled. "Guns have really evolved since I left. I can see why you use them as opposed to you're own two hands."

Alucard stared at the spear, his smile growing by the second. "Is that?-"

"The Spear of Gungnir?" Remilia interrupted. She ceased twirling her weapon and slammed the non-pointy end of It into the ground boastfully. "Why yes. Yes It is. It may turn red when used by creatures such as us, as opposed to gold, but It's abilities remain the same. When thrown, It won't miss."

It was Alucard's turn to whistle. He placed the Jackal and the Casull back into his suit. "From the servants you command, your speed, your strength, and even the mansion itself only support the fact that you are above even the most powerful of Vampire's. So en garde Remilia Scarlet! The night is still young."

Remilia couldn't help but copy Alucard's exited smile as she uprooted Gungnir. "Finally. A non-spell card bound fight with a worthy opponent. This is the point of no return Alucard. Release your restrictions and fight me! Come on! Hurry!"

Brown disgusting looking centipedes started to randomly appear everywhere, scurrying around the bushes and emerging from the ponds. Alucard closed his eyes moved his hands in front of him. His fingers coming together to make a square. Through the square Remilia could see a singular red eye open where his forehead should be. He then spoke like there were a million of him saying the exact same thing." _Releasing control art restriction systems level five… four… three… two… one. Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the target has been rendered silent!"_

The courtyard was engulfed in shadow. From the darkness, an uncountable amount of large red eye's opened, all staring at Remilia. The centipedes from before seemed to multiply. They rushed towards Alucard and crawled all over him. Then Alucard was ripped to pieces as his black, demonic, ever changing essence erupted from him. His head and various other body parts were discarded, and they fell to the ground, making a bloody mess.

The black essence twisted and turned until it managed to take a relatively humanoid form. From out of the writhing darkness emerged the top half of Alucard, of which was only supported by his essences malformed structures. He was wearing his leather strapped straight jacket, but instead of the usual black one he was wearing a red one. Alucard's chest stirred, bulged, then opened horizontally to reveal what had been forming beneath his jacket. It was an eye. A massive eye with a pupil that seemed to burn with the fires of Hell, and an iris that gazed at Remilia with all the evil in the world.

"So Remilia." Alucard growled happily. "Do you still think you can beat me?"

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are now..." Remilia pointed Gungnir at Alucard. "...That was the point of no return. You're fate has been sealed."


	9. Alucard VS Remilia Scarlet

The courtyard was filled with spontaneous mist, and from it lept several barking, slobbering hellhounds. They lept towards Remilia from all sides, hungry for the taste of her blood. Instead they're mouth's where only filled with the metalic taste of Gungnir as Remilia spun and used her weapon to slice all of them in half at once. This created a circle of flying blood around her.

"Impressive." Alucard mused, his long legs forming from the black as he started to break into a run. He charged towards Remilia, who had closed her eye's, and was calmly slicing and stabbing dogs with fluent movements, as if a calm orchestra was playing in the background.

Alucard clenched his fist and punched. In the time It took for his fist to reach her, Remilia killed 4 more wolves, slicing the last one's head off and impaling it on her spear. She then turned and used her free hand to catch Alucard's gloved fist in her palm. The resulting impact cracked the ground beneath them and sent a huge gust of wind rushing past Remilia, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Most impressive." Alucard complemented as the muscles on his other arm suddenly bulged out, breaking the red leather straps on his sleeve. Gungnir lit up and disappeared, then both Vampires brought back their arms. Their eye's glowed a brilliant crimson as they launched their fists forward with such force that large mache cones formed around them. As their punches met, It seemed that the very air itself had come into play, and for a moment you could see both cones of force grow gargantuan in size, causing wind to visibly rush out from them. Then the area exploded.

In the first moment, what few windows that remained intact shattered, and a couple small clouds in the sky where pushed away from the mansion as the courtyard was blasted with intense heat. In the next, the fire-proof walls that the punches had been aimed at glowed hot orange for a moment before being blown down entirely. Alucard and Remilia both landed on their feet, now facing each other from opposite ends of the destroyed area. The arms they had used in the attack had been blown off completely.

The black, fiery, eye filled substance of Alucard's soul poured from his wound and took the shape of his lost limb. A few tendrils of the stuff, resembling torn pieces of cloth, flapped in the wind. Remilia's bloody shoulder twitched for a few seconds before the exact same substance erupted out, regrowing her arm.

"Good as new." Remilia said smugly, holding up her hand. "The loss of limbs isn't just trivial to you Alucard. Infact, I'm willing to wager that my regenerative abilities go far beyond yours."

"That would be quite the feat." Alucard hissed, grinning widely. "From your mansion to the people you command, you truly are above any other Nosferatu I have faced. A true Vampire, despite your disturbing tea addiction."

A small, evil, childish chuckle escaped Remilia's lips. "Oh, you're in for a big surprise. Your ignorance shows, and It's hilarious."

Remilia bent down into a runners stance and spread her massive wings out. She then launched herself forward, barreling into Alucard and flying into the sky with him. It took them less than a second to break the cloud line, at which point Remilia stopped abruptly, letting her opponent fly up a bit further.

As soon as he was free, Alucard flipped in the air to face her. His shadow arm grew longer and shot out. A gaping mouth of another hound appeared on the end of it and snapped furiously at Remilia like a snake with deadly precision and speed. Accuracy was another thing entirely, however, as Remilia bobbed and weaved around Alucard's attacks with ease.

Once she had made a full circuit around him, Remilia stopped and snapped her fingers. Redish-pink magical pentagrams surrounded Alucard and peppered him with a torrent of glowing, triangle-shaped bullets.

A couple seconds past as Remilia watched with a smug expression on her face. Suddenly, to her surprise, something flashed by her cheek, cutting it and drawing blood. At the same time, the pentagrams were sliced in half, and they faded away. Alucard's white, gloved hand appeared through the smoke and wiped it away, revealing that he was standing In the air. The magical attack had been completely ineffective, and Alucard was unharmed. The only blood Remilia could see was coming from her wing, which was In Alucards mouth.

Wait… Her wing?!

The realization hit Remilia just as she started to fall, the stump of where her right wing used to be fidgeting and starting to grow back. She quickly summoned Gungnir back into her hand and flipped over to face upwards.

Alucard tilted his head back and slowly shoved the wing down his throat, savoring It like It where a delicate treat. His long, triangular tongue slithered through his teeth and lips, licking up every last drop of blood. The large, evil eye In the center of Alucard's chest flashed red, then turned It's gaze upon Remilia, staring In amusement before bulging outwards. Huge streams of darkness domed out from Alucard, casting darkness over everything below before changing course and flying towards Remilia with blazing speed, sharp pointed teeth appearing on the fronts of all of them.

Remilia dodged and weaved as the darkness struck from above, but with only a half healed wing, she couldn't get maneuver, and was unable to stop falling. While Remilia was defending herself, she held Gungnir back out of reach of the darkness. The weapon started to glow and grow in size, becoming three times longer than it's user.

Two huge red eye's opened at the bottom of the darkness dome. They were bigger than any other eye Alucard had summoned up, and instead of the traditional black mass, the eye's were outlined with dark purple fur. A mouth appeared to, but not a dogs mouth. It had giant, slobber covered, sharp teeth, but it moved unnaturally, like someone was trying to smile for the first time, but couldn't help but snarl. The creature plunged downward just as the dark streams surrounded Remilia, closing off all escape routes.

Remilia drew her enlarged weapon over her shoulder, aimed for the creature, and threw Gungnir with all her might. The spear shone a brilliant crimson as it shot upwards, the light disintegrating the dome as it passed. The creature opened Its mouth wide and swallowed Gungnir whole. It quickly regretted consuming the charged, magical spear, as the weapon tore through it's digestive system and came out the other end. Now, impaled upon the spear, was a man with long, blond hair and green eye's. He stared with a horrified expression at Gungnir, which was sticking up through his chest, getting red all over his pristine white suit.

"Wha… What… What the fuck!?" The man managed to yell before the spear finished exiting his stomach, tearing him in half.

The creature then exploded into a giant cloud of blood, covering the night sky with a deep red that not even the bright light of the full moon could peirce. Remilia fell with the torrent of red, peering through It. She could hear something moving inside of It. Sure enough, a couple seconds later Alucard burst out, his hand plunging down towards her heart. But Alucard didn't hit his target.

Remilia seemed to fade away as his hand passed through where she'd just been. She appeared just to the side of his arm, grabbed Ii, and yanked downwards. A sonic boom was heard, followed by a loud crash as Alucard was flung downwards into the roof of the mansion into the ballroom.

When he entered the roof, Alucard spun mid-air so that his feet faced the floor and slowed his descent. His red coat materialized around him as he hit the floor with a light thump. Alucard reached into it and produced both of his guns, aimed them up, and started to fire, destroying more of the ceiling.

Up top, Remilia had finally re-grown her wing, and was dive bombing after Alucard. The bullet's came at her with pin-point accuracy, but she was too fast for them, becoming a blur of motion and shifting to the side every time one of them got close. Remilia closed the gap between her and her opponent, and just before she entered the mansion, she reached out to the side. Gungnir, still glowing, flew Into Remilia's hand. She flipped herself upright, pointed Gungnir downwards, and struck at Alucard's head.

Alucard crossed his guns in front of his face just as Remilia attacked. Both of their weapons sparked, and Gungnir was deflected towards the floor. The spear hit the ground and exploded, blowing back Alucard and sending him flying through the big glass chandelier In the middle of the room. He grimaced as he landed on one of Sakuya's knives that had been left In the floor from the previous battle. Glass shards fell down around him, but the shattering of glass was soon replaced by the sound of heavy raindrops as the blood from above started to reach the ground, running like water between the floorboards and staining the room red.

Gungnir faded and shrunk as Remilia yanked it out of the floor. "You're sure a freak when it comes to fighting, you know that?" She said, smiling.

"You're the one who invited me to your birthday party." Alucard responded, pulling out the pink invitation from beneath his coat. "The fact that you even celebrate the day of your birth centuries after your death is the really freaky thing here."

Remilia raised her eyebrow. "Invite you? Preposterous. That invitation is a fake. Do you really think I wanted all this?" She waved her hand around the room, pointing to the blood, broken glass, and hole in the ceiling. "You've effectively ruined my birthday preparations. And on top of that you almost killed Patchouli. I really thought I was going to have to take that bullet for her, you know that? It would have been really awkward."

"So you would take a bullet for your friend but wouldn't save your friends servant?" Alucard asked.

Remilia snapped her fingers and Koakuma appeared beside her in a puff of smoke. The devil's eyes were blank for a second, but then the life seemed to return to them and Koakuma jumped Into the air, screaming and patting her chest to see if it was still intact.

"I present to you the most replaceable subordinate in existence." Remilia said with amusement. "Patchouli may be the one who uses Koakuma, but I'm the one who summons her. A gift of sorts I guess."

"Mistress!" Said Koakuma, who was flying in panicked circles above Remilia. "That man is dangerous! You can't just waste your magical energy on m-" A gunshot rang out and everything above Koakuma's lower jaw was blown to smithereens. Her body fell to the floor and blood pooled out from her neck.

Remilia gave the body an apathetic look before turning back to Alucard, who was smiling his sadistic, amused smile. "There's something you should know about Gensokyo. This is the place we go when the world forget about us. Creatures viewed as myth or legend by the outside world are commonplace here, and we all have our reasons for being left behind by history. So ask yourself, why are you here?"

"Are you suggesting…" Alucard started.

"I'm not just suggesting you buffoon. The reason you were even able to enter this realm is because the world has forgotten you." Remilia stated. "To them you aren't even history anymore, you're just a fairytale. You are nothing but legend."

Alucard's smile dissipated. "Nothing…"

"When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but dust."

Remilia then seemed to grab the air with her free hand and pulled back. Bright, pink, chains appeared between each of her fingers. Alucard felt a tug on his leg and realized with a jolt that the chains had somehow wrapped around his leg without him noticing. He was then flung into the air as Remilia's pull traveled down the chains and reached him. Alucard immediately twisted to fire at Remilia, but when the bullets reached her, they bounced off an invisible wall. Upon impact, this wall revealed itself to me more chains. They were suddenly everywhere, arcing throughout the room In a manner that reminded Alucard of Walter's wires.

The chains moved with Remilia, tossing Alucard around with ease. They smashed him through the stairway and the entire length of the upper balcony before using him to tear a snake-like trail in a wall.

"Not even God could escape these chains once entangled." Remilia said as Alucard grabbed the chains and tried to rip them off. "Fate triumphs above all in the end!"

Remilia calmly started moving her hands, sending several more commands up the chains. Alucard felt them wrap around his other three limbs and then squeeze until his arm's and legs were torn off. He landed in a web of chains that had formed below him. Upon touching it, the web sprung into action, wrapping Alucard in a loose cocoon of magical energy and locking him in place to hover just above the ground where a beam of moonlight painted the chains silver. They moved one last time, messily twisting the bottom half of his body off and putting him just below Remilia's height before growing still.

Alucard's eye's were wide, watching his blood drip down the chains, and he couldn't move a fiber in his body, even his mouth. Remilia walked over and stared down at him, an unbelievably smug look on her face.

"You really are nothing like your former self." Said Remilia while she twirled Gungnir between her fingers. "Dracula would have thought of a way to break free. Well… It's not like that would have mattered. I fated myself to win from the start."

Alucard tried to speak, but the chains held his mouth shut, so all that he could do was grumble.

Remilia sarcastically put her hand to her ear and leaned in.

"What's that? You think my dress looks good?" She then leaned back out. "What a gentleman you are. I like it better blood-soaked to."

Alucard growled in anger.

Remilia rolled her eye's and Gungnir started to power up again. "Well, even If a lake full of Holy-water didn't work, I have no doubt that a spear held by Odin himself will do the trick if it goes through your heart." She reached over and removed the chains on Alucard's mouth. As soon as his jaw was free, Alucard coughed up a pool of blood. "Well?" Remilia said, raising Gungnir above her head and preparing to strike down. "Any last words, Dog-ula?"

"This is an awfully… Lame, use of your power..." Alucard said, staring directly into Remilia's eye's.

"So words are your only weapon now? Pathetic. You really are nothing." Remilia slammed Gungnir through Alucard's chest and right through his heart. His body convulsed and then went limp, his head hanging downwards. Remilia's chains then disappeared, allowing for his body to fall to the bloody mess that was once the floor. Remilia paused, looking confused towards the body. A few seconds passed and she wondered if her enemy was actually dead, but it didn't take long for her to realize that something was off.

A shadow passed over the body. When it passed, it revealed that the corpse lying there was not of Alucard, but the blond haired man that had been blown In half by Gungnir during the sky battle.

"...Or it would be, if you had it." Remilia heard Alucard's voice sound from behind her and attempted to spin around, but it was too late.

A bullet had already been fired, and Remilia felt a sharp pain that burned a hole in her back, straight through her heart. She witnessed the massive blessed projectile exit her chest, leaving a hole about as big as a frisbee, before the force of the shot knocked her to the floor. Glass and slivers of wood tore at her as she slid to a stop a few feet away, but Remilia was in too much pain to notice. it was as if every blood cell In her body was boiling and freezing at the same time.

The sound of boot-steps was approaching her, but for some reason they were lighter than Alucard's. Remilia shakily pushed herself up to her knees and looked back. She saw Girlycard standing there, perfectly mimicking her smug smile, before she received a shiny black boot to the face. The kick sent Remilia tumbling to the base of the broken staircase.

"Luke Valentine, I believe it was." Girlycard said, gesturing to the corpse Remilia had stabbed. "An artificially created freak who thought he could take me down. I never thought he would be so useful, but I guess dog-food will do in a pinch." Girlycard came to a stop, put both hands behind his back, and examined Remilia's wound. "Honestly. You surprise me. It's rule one of being a Vampire Remilia. The only real way to gain any real power Is to consume the souls of the living. There are no alternatives. Drinking the blood but sparing the victim will only hurt you In the long run."

"How… How do you know this?" Remilia stammered, attempting to rise to her feet once more.

"Oh please." Girlycard facepalmed, still smiling. "You had to have sensed it. When I ate your wing I tapped into your life force and looked into your past."

Remilia's eye's widened a bit.

"Well… It hardly matters." Girlycard leveled the Jackal at Remilia's head. "As It stands, that wound doesn't seem to be healing, meaning that this fight Is over."

Girlycard was about to pull the trigger when he heard a loud crash from behind him. He turned to see that a small girl with blond hair, a red dress, and wings with multi-colored crystals had just smashed her way through a wall and landed In the center of the room. The full weight of another Vampiric presence was pulsating off her. It was stronger than Remilia's, but somehow repressed to the point where Girlycard had only just now noticed it.

Remilia smiled. "Look into those memories you stole Alucard, and realize just how badly you've screwed up."

Girlycard paused for a second, gazing at the familiar looking girl. "Flandre Scarlet… There were two of you." He whispered before whipping the Jackal around and firing repeatedly at the girl.

The shot's met their mark, blowing several holes in Flandre. She stumbled a bit, but kept her footing and stared at Alucard with her glowing, red, angry eyes. The injuries healed almost immediately, and Flandre gave out a monstrous roar so powerful that it made even Girlycard falter.

"Do some research before breaking into someone's house, dumbass." Remilia said, the hole In her chest slowly starting to close.


	10. Owen Was Her

The memories Alucard had received were vague. They always were. A lot of random images with snippets of dialogue here and there. So it was hard to put all the pieces together to make a solid timeline.

There were two things Alucard could pick out from Remilia's memories. The first was pure irony. She hated to kill and eat humans. Throughout her life Remilia had held back her vampiric instincts and only ate when she absolutely had to. When she did finally eat, she prefered her food to be served in the form of everyday pastries, of which Sakuya prepared. This was foolish for many reasons. The biggest reason being that it limited the amount of power a Vampire could gain. Alucard suspected that her wings were a byproduct of shape shifting while In a weakened state, and she could no longer get rid of them.

The second thing was less obvious, which is probably why it took so long for Alucard to realize it. Before it somehow landed in Gensokyo, the Scarlet Devil Mansion would constantly change location. it would settle down in places all over the world ranging from the Sahara Desert to the Himalayas. The mansion would always move after some sort of attack, either from random Vampire Hunters, or more prominently, the Iscariot Organization. Sometimes these intruders would be cut down as soon as they entered. But sometimes a group of skilled veterans would find them. And it's when that happened that this second thing appeared.

It was an almost undetectable due to memory decay, but Alucard could feel a presence. It was small and faint, almost identical to the fear of a monster under your bed. You would alway's reassure yourself that something so horribly terrifying didn't exist, but you couldn't stop thinking about it. Whenever that feeling appeared in Remilia's memories the intruders would suddenly be dead. Their limbs, blood, and weapons strewn about the halls like someone had put them through a blender. These memories always had the same two words attached to them. Flandre Scarlet.

This was the exact feeling that the enraged child before him was giving off. But now it was amplified ten-fold, turning it into an aura that would make a grown man cower In fear. This Vampire was no joke. Before Alucard served the Hellsing organization he would have thought twice before initiating combat with such a creature, and now that creature was standing in front of him, taking specialized Vampire killing bullets like they were nothing.

Girlycard's smile grew as both Vampires charged each other. They met in the center of the room, but instead of colliding they passed each other. Two shots rang out, then they both slid to a stop, facing away from each other. Blood sprayed from a hole through Flandre's chest and the right side of her face, which had been blown clean off. She let a long, white object fall from her mouth before she tipped over herself, falling seemingly lifeless to the ground. Girlycard glanced over his shoulder, realizing that the long white object was his arm.

The calm sound of trickling liquid filled the room. The red stained walls returned to their original color as the blood on them, pulled by an invisible force, started to move to the ground and flow between the floorboards. It streamed forth, closing in on Flandre's fallen form, until it eventually ran underneath her and disappeared. Flandre's head and chest wounds were both filled with dark mass before healing completely. She then rose to one knee.

"Ow. Those really sting." Flandre muttered, rubbing the newly formed cheek.

"This place has been nothing but surprise after surprise." Girlycard smiled widely, his arm growing back and feeding a new magazine into the Jackal. "They don't make Vampires like you two anymore."

Flandre came to stand on two feet, but didn't turn to face Girlycard. "So you're the intruder." She spoke, her voice small and quiet. "The one who killed her, correct?"

"The rainbow wielding Leprechaun at the gate?" Girlycard replied. "I half expected her to bleed gold coins."

The blood that Flandre hadn't consumed started to rotate around her. She grabbed her mop cap and chucked it to the side. She then reached into her shirt and produced Meiling's beret, which she then placed on her head. The beret was a little too big for her, and slumped to the side a bit. As this happened, the blood finally settled making the same snake-like symbol that Alucard had seen on the basement bedroom's door.

Using Gungnir as a walking stick, Remilia got up and took position beside her sister. The hole in her chest had only closed an inch, but she still seemed to glow with confidence. "Well. It's been a lovely night but-"

The entire room shook as Flandre punched to the side directly into her sister's shoulder. A Remilia shaped hole in the wall appeared, and the Scarlet Devil was suddenly missing from the room.

"That's what you get for going easy on him." Flandre muttered under her breath. She then turned to Girlycard, her eyes boring into his soul. "Have you ever just gone for a walk?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" Girlycard looked confused be the question.

"Not that one huh? You know. Hand her the parasol and just walk through the courtyard after a morning rain." Flandre said, her eye's growing nostalgic. "The light glistens off the grass and butterflies fly from flower to flower. Everything's all bright and colorful." A small bead of blood welled up In her eye and traveled down her cheek. "If you moved too fast she'd get really nervous to. I never understood why, but it's a lot of fun."

The befuddled form of Girlycard suddenly exploded as Flandre rushed forward and delivered several blows to his midsection. His disembodied eye flew through the air along side his blood and body parts. It watched as the leftover power from her punches blew several circular holes in the wall and front door, which were behind him. The pupil of the eye then flashed red and looked back towards Flandre.

Alucard's remains abruptly stopped in mid-air before multiplying and spinning rapidly around Flandre, creating a crimson tornado. Rotating blades made out of darkness shot out, filling the inside and threatening to tear the Vampire inside to shreds. As the blades zoomed forth from all sides, a thin, dark object appeared In Flandre's hand. It resembled a crooked clock needle with each end replaced by sharpened snake heads. Alucard recognized this weapon as a Laevateinn.

Flandre stood her ground, whirling the Laevateinn like a razor blade and smashing through Alucard's attacks. Both combatants started to swing faster and faster until both the dark blades and the Laevateinn where nothing but blurs of motion. Several small cuts gradually started to appear on Flandre's body causing irritation to flash in her eye's. The crystals on her wings lit up and the tornado was suddenly filled with fire before exploding outwards. Alucard, now wearing his red trench coat, flew from the flames. He flipped In the air before landing on his feet in front of the sagging, half destroyed stairway. As soon as he touched the ground, he stumbled, almost collapsing to the ground. An unnatural amount of blood started to flowed from wounds all over his body.

Alucard was no longer smiling, his expression hardening. "To become Nosferatu is to turn you back on the light. To forsake god and all his holy creation. You would dare to seek comfort In the sun?!"

A small ball of green energy appeared in the palm of Flandre's free hand. She thrust it forward, sending forth a massive beam of energy. The room shook as the beam hit Alucard dead on, making it creak and groan as the few supports that held it up started to give away. Flandre cut the flow of energy and the beam disappeared. The smoke started to dissipate, revealing that her attack had blown the entire wall away and allowing the moon's light to pour in, turning everything silver.

"Mercenaries, idiots, the Vatican." Flandre said to herself, her voice small and calm. "And now you. When will Owen learn that she shouldn't come back? Even If It Is to play."

"It's all nonsense with you isn't it?" The dust cleared, revealing Alucard. He was completely unharmed along with the area behind him. His arms were outstretched in front of him, his hands coming together in front of his face and making a square. Through the square a singular, abnormally large red eye opened. It was followed by several more, appearing all over his body, down his trench coat, and through the cloud of dust behind him. "Well then. Let's have it." Lifted by eye's and shadow, Alucard rose high into the air, becoming a silhouette In the moon.

"What a needless waste of souls." Flandre commented. "This is much more efficient." The crystals on Flandre's wings lit up once more. The room trembled as a red sphere of magical energy popped into existence, blowing the air around It away. It turned the ground below Flandre turned to lava and red lightning flew from her, setting fire to everything it touched. The sphere grew in size and intensity until the room was either ablaze or melted down.

"I'm going to make your death slow and painful." Flandre growled, crouching down into an informal runners stance. "I'll break you, intruder. Just like you broke Owen. How you always break Owen."

* * *

The Scarlet Devil Mansion's layout had never really made sense. The rooms and hallways took seemed to go on forever and took up way more space than the outside of the mansion would allow, making it bigger on the inside. This was extremely evident as Alucard found himself thrown into the middle of a seemingly endless garden, decorated with various patterns of flowers, ponds, trees, and paths.

A streak of red scorched its way through the garden, turning everything it touched to fire and ash. It was chasing a darker streak. Alucard, who had ditched his coat for his black leather straight jacket, was attempting to keep his distance to no avail.

His pursuer closed the gap between them fast, forcing Alucard to stop and brace for impact. Flandre ran into him and bombarded him with a series of punches, each one creating a shockwave that blew away the air. Alucard blocked each attack, his body seemingly impervious to damage, before he managed to catch both of Flandre's fists in the palm of his hands.

Alucard gave out a battle cry as he tried to force Flandre down. His arm muscles bulged, breaking the leather straps on his sleeve. Flandre resisted, and slowly started to force him to the ground instead. As she did, she roared directly into her opponent's face. Her eye's were completely red and crackling with energy. Her hair flailed in the wind and her face was strained with anger. This made Alucard gasp in shock. It was like looking at the face of rage itself.

Flandre had nearly forced Alucard to his knees when she withdrew one of her hands. Her arm trembled, almost spasming as she drew it back and formed a fist. She then delivered a punch directly into her opponent's stomach. Alucard's eyes went bloodshot and he spat out blood before he was sent flying backwards with enough force to create a large mache cone. He flew for a couple of seconds until he righted himself and stuck both feet into the ground in an effort to slow down, smashing through a hedge sculpture of Remilia in the process. When he finally came to a stop, he stumbled a bit and coughed up more blood.

"No one has punched me like that in years." Alucard said, breathing heavily and smiling wider. "You are definitely worth defeating, Flandre."

The red streak approached him again, throwing up waves of lava to each side as it went. Alucard bent backwards to avoid Flandre as she jumped up and attempted a flying side-thrust kick. She flew overhead and immediately turned up, flying into the air. Alucard caught a glimpse of something blue before he righted himself and turned to face it. His eye's widened in surprise when another Flandre barreled into him head first. This one was accompanied by a blue sphere and wore the usual mop-cap. Alucard reached inside of the gaping maw that was his mouth and pulled out the Casull. He placed the barrel of the gun on the new Flandre's head and pulled the trigger, blowing it's head clean off. He then tumbled off the now limp body, hit the ground, and rolled to his feet.

There was a flash of yellow and Alucard was suddenly hit in the face, sending him flying across the garden once again, smashing through several light posts and a fountain. This time a Flandre with a green aura was standing directly in his path, waiting for him. She gave him a swift kick to the jaw, sending him soaring into the air towards the original Flandre, who was hovering in the air well above the clouds. Flandre clenched her fists together and raised them above her head. Alucard was inches from her face when she finally swung down, sending him towards the ground.

Alucard hit in the center of a crossroads between two shiny pristine stone paths. But instead of creating a crater, he splatted against the stone, coloring it red with his blood. There was a pause, but eventually the blood flowed back into Alucard, his broken bones snapping back together and dark mass filling his wounds. He looked up to see Flandre and her two other clones descend from the sky, their spheres of energy gone. A mass of darkness and eye's suddenly took up half of the original Flandre's body. It bulged and wiggled until another clone tore itself free smiling smugly before flying to the opposite to Flandre, making it so that there was a Vampire on all four sides of Alucard.

"As vexing as this situation is I'm impressed." Flandre said, her eyes narrowing. "No one has ever survived this long against me In a non-spellcard battle. Perhaps you are worthy of a name exchange after all." She placed her hand on her chest, giving the smallest bow possible. "As I'm sure you know from rooting around In my sisters egotistical mind, my name is Flandre Scarlet. And no. I don't do parties."

Alucard stood with his legs wide, his arms and head hanging out in front of him. As the last of his blood flowed back into him through his skin, he started to chuckle In a sadisticly amused fashion. "Really? I don't do parties either." He looked upwards at the small Vampire. His eyes were calm and his smile small but confident. "My name Is Alucard. I am the finest weapon In the Hellsing Organization. My master has ordered your sister's demise, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I killed you along the way as well."

Flandre thought this over for a second. Then shook her head. "Bullshit. That isn't your name. Don't lie to me meatbag."

"Well. My name is a bit of an enigma." Alucard said, clearly amused.

"Wait really? You didn't even ask Sakuya his name?" Both Alucard and Flandre looked at Remilia, who had appeared a little ways off to the side. Sakuya was to her right, giving Alucard a death stare while fiddling with a knife behind her back. Patchouli was to Remilia's right, her eye had been treated and bandaged but somehow still conveyed that she was pissed off. Koakuma was peeking out from behind Patchouli, looking more than a little nervous. Off in the distance, about a mile away, they could see that the walls of the mansion had suddenly appeared on all sides, shrinking the garden in size considerably.

"I apologize mistress. I tried to tell her but she ran off as soon as I told her where to look." Sakuya said, closing her eye's and switching to a polite, calm expression.

"Bah. I guess it doesn't matter." Remilia slammed the blunt end of Gungnir into the ground threateningly. "Face it Alucard. You've lost. Before my sister so RUDELY INTERRUPTED and PUNCHED ME THROUGH THE BUILDING!..." She made sure to aim that part at Flandre. Flandre snarkily turned her back to her sister and crossed her arms. "...I wasn't even trying. Even that dirty trick you pulled only hurt a little. You've seen what Flandre can do as well. I had to have Sakuya create this garden for the sole purpose of providing her with somewhere she could fight without destroying the mansion. Now, with our combined powers, you don't stand a chance."

Alucard lowered his head so that his face was covered by his hair. It started as small movements in the shoulders. Then evolved into a rising chuckle until Alucard had to lean back and toss his head up to contain his hysterical laughter. After a full minute Alucard lowered his head back down to stare at Remilia. His pupils were but orange pinpricks in his eye's and his wide smile was crazed. "I have my orders. So by all means, Remilia. GIVE. IT. YOUR. BEST. SHOT!"

Flandre's wings started to glow again. This time redish-pink magic circles appeared behind her and each of her clones. All at once Red, blue, yellow, and green magical bullets and lasers shot from them, peppering Alucard's location with a constant spray. The attacks tore him apart and scattered him around the intersection, which was fast becoming a large crater. Little bits of clothing accompanied Alucard's dark mass, which was writhing In pain, unable to come back together due to the shear amount of magical bullets.

Alucard could now only think. He zoned out the noise of explosions and Remilia, who was bragging about something, and focused on just himself. On the outside it was chaos. Flandre was pouring enough destructive energy to level a medium sized town. But inside, Alucard was as calm as ever. In fact, he could not have been happier as a familiar voice greeted him.

" _Alucard."_ The voice of Integra sounded in his head.

" _Master. What took you so long?"_ Alucard smiled psychically.

" _I'll update you after you have completed your mission._ " Integra's voice gave off the slightest inclination that she was irritated. " _What is your situation._ "

" _I have confirmed the target and have engaged in battle. Remilia also apparently has a sister and even at level one, the highest restriction I can release, they are proving difficult. There are also a variety of servants which are being troublesome as well."_ Alucard paused to chuckle, then continued. " _I haven't had a fight like this In a very long time. So, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, what orders would you give me? I am a monster and I will do what has to be done. I can slaughter Remilia and her accomplices like cattle and without hesitation or remorse. My guns are prepared for battle, my sights are trained, my magazines are fully loaded and the safety Is off! Still, you are the one who must pull the trigger. So what will it be? Will you do it?"_

There was a long pause. Then Integra spoke firmly, almost challengingly. " _That mansion is a blight on the face of the earth! You have your standing orders soldier! You will search and destroy! Search and destroy! You have permission to leave no survivors! Any resistance you encounter is to be CRUSHED! Hellsing does not run from Its enemies! Kill them all! I order you to leave nothing but hellfire in your wake!"_

Alucard gave out a short laugh. " _The final veil removed! This is excellent news! Then by your orders Integra, I shall leave none standing. By the time I am done, this mansion will a smouldering crater!"_

Integra once more, this time her voice was a bit calmer and had a sense of finality to it. " _ **Release art control restriction… Zero."**_


	11. Level Zero

Away from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, deep In the pine tree forest that sat beside it, lay the smoking remains of a subway train. The kind of train you'd expect to be transporting a large amount of people through a big city. It appeared to have come from the air, crashing through several trees and burying itself in the ground, crumpling the front end of it like a tin can. The train looked like it had been in a state of disrepair before the crash. Rust filled the inside, and moss covered the flickering lights. A thick layer of white mist covered the floor and surrounded the train, giving it an eerie feel.

For a while nothing moved. The wild animals that had been in the area were either hiding, or had run long ago. Then, suddenly, the lights in the train shattered, sending sparks all along the floor. The sound of groaning metal filled the air as the train moved slightly, shaking free some of the rust and dirt. Inside, passed the neglected seats and shattered windows was a single, solid object.

It was a coffin. It stood upright in the center of the walkway. The exterior of the coffin was made of perfectly cut shiny black marble, making it appear darker than the shadows of the night. A small silver cross was engraved into the upper half of the coffins cover. Below the cross, written in unreadable silver Greek letters, two sentences had been carved.

Sparks bounced off the coffins surface as the train shook around it. Then, the shaking suddenly stopped. A hissing sound filled the air as the coffin's lid shifted outward slightly, and red steam spurted from the small opening. A circular, white, glowing seal appeared on the center of the lid. Blood ran from it, defying gravity and flowing like cracks on the coffins surface. Small red tentacles wiggled out and grabbed the lid, slowly pushing it further outward. The inside of the coffin came into view. It was filled to the brim with blood, but it didn't leak out. Instead it started to whisper in an ancient tongue that crept through the air like a calm, demonic lullaby. Eye's of all sizes, shapes, and colors started to open vertically on the surface of the blood. They were lazy and drowsy at first, like that of a person waking up for the first time in years. Then they came to their senses and snapped wide open, their pupils growing small, and the whispering escalating to a chorus of screams.

And with that, the coffin swung open, unleashing the horrors within.

* * *

 _Back at the SDM..._

* * *

" _ **I am... The Bird of Hermes."**_

Flandre ceased fire, her eye's widening in a combination of shock and fear. Everyone else had a similar reaction to Alucard's words. They could feel it. The impossibly deep feeling of dread welling up inside them. Something terrible was coming.

The temperature dropped sharply, and a sudden gust of strong wind instantly blew away the smoke from Flandre's attacks revealing Alucard, once again wearing his red coat. He stood gazing upward. One of his arms was raised to the sky, his hand closing around the image of the moon. He took a long breath out, whitish-blue mist flowing from his mouth, before lowering his head down to glare at his opponents. Alucard then quickly stepped out into a horse stance, his arms outstretched and his coat blowing upward in the wind. The red pentagrams on the back of his gloves glowed bright red.

" _ **Here standeth the Bird of Hermes, EATING MY OWN WINGS!"**_

Several knives flew into Alucard, filling his midsection with blades and shearing off both of his arms. Smirking, he stumbled backwards and fell.

" _ **To keep… Myself… Tame."**_

Alucard's body crumpled into a pile of ash as it hit the ground.

"You feel that?" Koakuma said, looking around wildly with a panicked expression on her face. "This is bad. Very very bad!"

"This feeling… It's all… Wrong…" Flandre said, her eye's were wide and she was clutching her stomach. "What's happening?"

"Bird of Hermes…" Patchouli whispered. Then placed a hand on Remilia's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Remi. Stop staring at his deceased puppet and snap out of it."

"It's that same feeling, Patch…" Remilia said grimly, making Patchouli give out a small gasp. "The exact same feeling I felt the day I died."

* * *

 _490 years ago, somewhere in Romania…_

Remilia could no longer feel her legs. The pain in her back burned to the point where she wanted to throw up. But her body wouldn't allow it. The means to do so no longer existed. She could feel the blood In her body start to slow, causing her ever throbbing head to hurt like hell. Her senses started to fade and grow dull, and the silence of death surrounding her.

For what seemed like an eternity, Remilia was surrounded only by darkness. Then, ahead of her, a white light shone. She was standing in a tunnel. The floor and walls were there, but Remilia didn't pay attention to them, as she was fixated by the light at the end of the passage. It was warm, inviting, almost too good to be true.

Was this really the gateway to Heaven? Remilia thought, staring in disbelief as she shambled down the tunnel.

All her life her parents had constantly scolded her, saying that if she didn't act a certain way or if she didn't do her chores she would go to hell. The punishment for not doing so would always be harsh. Lashings, confinement to small spaces for a lengthy period of time, and food deprivation were not uncommon. Sometimes Remilia wondered if her parents did this to protect her from hell, or if they just enjoyed the sound of her screams.

All that was behind her now. Heaven was in front of her. She didn't have to worry about any of that anymore. Remilia approached the light, her hand reaching forward to touch It's warm, alluring essence.

"R-Remilia?..." She heard the small, weak, grief stricken voice of her sister.

Remilia's hand stopped just centimeters from the gateway to Heaven. She then lowered it, gritting her teeth In anger.

How could she have forgotten her own sister? No. How DARE she forget! Flandre was only five years old and for some reason their parents had been convinced that she was a devil child. They looked for any excuse to punish her, and not just because of sloppily done chores. Things like skipping down the hall or holding her spoon wrong were always followed up by torment and misery, and that was when their parents were in a good mood.

"P-Please d-don't go…"

Remilia would always take the heat for her when she could, and after every gruesome beating, she would comfort Flandre and read her random books that she'd 'found' lying around. It was the only way for her sister to go to sleep nowadays. Infact, Remilia was pretty sure that Flandre's mental state completely depended on her. While her sister lived and breathed, the possibility of dying and going to heaven was not an option.

The light dimmed, growing farther away and fading into the darkness. Remilia mentally spat at it in defiance before turning around. She opened her eye's to a full golden moon surrounded by a crimson sky. A giant, iron spear was protruding through her stomach and planted upright, holding Remilia horizontally in the air facing upwards. There were others just like her as far as the eye could see. Their blood trailing down to the dead grass below.

"Please no please no please no…"

Flandre's voice was below her. She didn't sound to be in any physical pain, which was good, but the sound of heavy, inconsistent footsteps was growing nearer.

Remilia's fingers twitched slightly. She barely had the strength to move. Most of it had been expended trying to become conscious again, but that didn't matter. She clasped the spear with one of her hands, attempting to pull herself up. It was sickening. She could hear the scraping and sliding of her bones and blood as she raised herself inch by inch. But Remilia suddenly slipped back down, losing all of her progress. Her heart had just stopped.

Without a heartbeat, it should have been impossible to stay alive, but Remilia only clenched her teeth, deciding that she didn't care what was possible or not. She had one goal in mind. Get un-impaled and see her sister one last time. Just once. That was all she wanted.

Remilia brought her other hand up to the spear and pulled as hard as her fragile arms would allow. She choked on her own blood, which was pooling up in her mouth and spilling out of her mouth. Remilia gave out a gurgled scream as her body shifted up slightly, but then her arms gave out, falling to her sides devoid of strength.

For a moment it seemed that Remilia would die right then and there. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she felt it. Souls. They were everywhere, calling to her. They wanted to help, to willingly give their lives to her. All of them had friends and family of their own, now dead. If just one person survived this onslaught, that would be enough for them to rest easy.

"...Huh? What the… No NO! No more!"

Remilia could feel the life force of several dozen people inch towards her. It flowed across the ground, coloring it red, and ascended up the spear into Remilia's back. The pain, along with her mortal life, faded away. Blue mist escaped her mouth as her teeth grew two, small fangs. The world came into focus, and Remilia grasped the spear with inhuman strength. It creaked and bent until it snapped in two. Remilia pulled herself off it, falling to the ground and, even with the hole in her spine and stomach that should have prevented it, landed on her feet.

Flandre was sitting against the base of the now destroyed spear with her back turned to Remilia. Her red dress was torn and stained with blood. Several cuts and bruises were on her face, along with an expression of pure terror. It didn't look like she'd even noticed her sister's sudden revival, as she was focused on the figure in front of her.

It was a ghoul. A zombie like creature who moaned while it shambled forward, it's bloody arms outstretched. The thing's features were mutilated, making the person it had once been unrecognizable, but it's purple, glowing eyes were fixed hungrily upon Flandre.

In the blink of an eye, Remilia rushed forward and ripped it's head clean off. The ghouls body thumped to the ground, it's arms and legs continuing to move. The ghouls head opened and closed it's mouth as Remilia raised it into the air. A feeling of desire had overcome her, and she licked her lips with her now abnormally long triangle shaped tongue as she poured blood from the ghouls neck into her open mouth. She grinned as the last drop fell, then gasped, dropping the head and backing away while covering her mouth with her hands.

Remilia screamed, falling downwards onto her bottom. She heard a scream behind her, and turned to see Flandre, who had been watching. Remilia screamed louder, and her sister replied with an even louder scream. They traded screams until they could scream no more, both falling silent and staring at each other in horror.

"D-Devil?!" Flandre shouted, unsure of her panicked words.

"No… Ma… I…" Remilia grasped for words while staring at her bloody hands. She tried crying, but she was unable to. No matter how much she felt like it, or how hard she tried, the tears never came.

"Sister?" Flandre said, immediately stopping her flailing and shaking.

Remilia glanced up into Flandre's tear filled eyes. "Y-Yes! Yeah! T-That's right!" Remilia said, calming down a little.

Worry filled Flandre's eye's. "But. But sis has yellow hair and green eyes…"

"What? I do…" Remilia grabbed the longer part of her short hair and looked at it. It was purple. She paused for a moment, then stood up, reaching out to her sister. "Really! I am!"

Flandre didn't look convinced as she looked around wildly. She found a knife lying on the ground next to her and picked it up, pointing it at Remilia threateningly. "Don't c-come any c-closer!"

Remilia took a deep breath, noting that she no longer needed to breath, before slowly starting to walk towards Flandre.

Flandre shook as she approached. "Go away! Go away go away go away!" Was all she could say.

Remilia knelt down infront of her. She leaned forward, not flinching as the knife entered her chest, and gave Flandre a hug. She then spoke in a soothing and calming voice. "It's ok Flan. I'm not a demon, I'm your sister. Everything is ok. I'm here to protect you. I always will be."

Flandre slumped down in her arms, giving out some sort of sob before lying still. Remilia's eye's widened, thinking her sister had just died of shock, but returned to normal once she heard breathing. She stood up, carrying Flandre, and looked off into the distance.

She felt amazing. Pure power flowed through her veins and the hole in her chest had already healed. Despite being scared and confused about all of this she felt confident, almost at home amongst the forest of impaled people.

Then she saw it. Past all the spears and blood. Standing on a hill surrounded by the remains of an army, was the tall, bulky, shadow of a man. His back was turned to stare at the coming light of dawn, but even when she couldn't see his eyes, Remilia could help but be afraid. The sense of pure, unadulterated dread that came from him left no doubt. He was the one who had done all of this.

Remilia took Flandre and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _Back to the present…_

"Then that means…" Patchouli said, keeping a reassuring hand of Koakuma's shoulder.

"Yes. No more restrictions. After all this time I finally get to see more than a shadow." Remilia smiled, looking up to the moon. "Come on then! I'm done waiting! Show me your true power! Show me Dracula!"

The moon glow started to dim as a dark shadow covered it, turning it to a crescent moon before blotting it out completely. The shadow was made of arrows, and moved like a swarm of angry insects towards their targets. The first arrows touched down at the edge of the garden, slamming into the ground with enough force to leave a small crater and covering every square inch of the ground. In no time at all, the cloud of projectiles reached them as well.

Knives appeared in Sakuya's hands and she threw them at the cloud. They became white streaks, cutting the arrows in half and making a maid-shaped opening. Remilia covered herself with one of her wings, wincing a bit as arrows imbedded themselves into it. Patchouli erected a purple shield around her and Koakuma, who had to be held down by her mistress so that she didn't run blindly into the line of fire. Flandre, however, didn't move, and stared blankly at the ground while her clones were shredded into bloody messes. The arrows aimed at her shattered before they hit, sprinkling bits and pieces of wood and iron everywhere. Then, just as fast as it had come the cloud of arrows stopped, leaving the garden upturned and arrow filled.

The ground started to shake, and an orange glow appeared above the mansions wall closest to them. As the shaking grew in intensity, so did the glow, until there was a gigantic crash as something rammed the mansion. Windows broke and wood snapped before the entire wall caved in. Through the wreckage an army of ghouls erupted forth, propelled by a river of blood. Their arms were outstretched and they filled the air with their moans. The army flowed across the ground towards the SDM's occupants, rising up into a giant, 80 foot wave of deceased corpses. Just when it started to come down, it split in the middle. The ghouls rained down around them, crunching and splatting against the ground before continuing to move forward in an endless stream of blood.

Large iron spears emerged from all sides, pointed directly at the group. The ghouls holding the spears wore surprisingly shiny plate armor and did not shamble or stumble, but moved confidently forward on both feet. They forced the group to stand back to back In a circle, then stopped.

"Sweat mother of mercy… Turks, Saxons, Ottomans…" Sakuya whispered in shock, staring at the ghouls. "He didn't just kill them, he devoured them. All of them."

"How many lost souls dwell within this man?" Patchouli said, astounded.

"To many." Koakuma squeaked. "Way to many."

Up ahead, the sea of ghouls parted all the way back to the ruins of the wall revealing a large pile of rubble. Flames shot up at the sides of it, arcing inwards around the sides of the moon, which was now somehow behind the pile. Atop the rubble was a single, bulky figure made of shadow and flame. It moved and shifted into place and two red eye's appeared. Then the rest came formed, completing him.

The man was huge and muscular. His silver, medieval plate armor was segmented, and covered all but his head. Huge brown leather straps covered his waist, and attached to them was a massive golden hilted claymore sword. A huge black and red tattered cape flowed in the wind, along with his long sleek black hair. His face was smooth and pale with a thick beard and mustache, and his eyes were red, but calm, staring forward with a knowing look.

"Well, Remilia. You wanted Dracula?" He said in a deep, thick, honeyed Romanian accent. His arms rose to his sides in a challenging manner, and behind him the moon changed from white to crimson. "Here I am."

"Remilia." Patchouli said, backing up to stand just behind her. "He's giving off several strange magical signatures that I've never encountered before. But if my understanding of Vampires is correct, then by releasing all of his souls he is now In a form we can kill him in. We need a plan of att-"

Flandre, now over whatever inner conflict she was having, sprung into action and flew through the air directly at Dracula. Several pillars of ghouls rose from the ground and leaned into Flandre's path. There were several flashes as she flew past them, Laevateinn in hand, and the pillars shattered, falling back into the river of dead in bloody pieces. Flandre then quickly spun and threw the Laevateinn at Dracula.

Dracula calmly shifted his head to the side, keeping his gaze forward as the Laevateinn flew past his face and sliced a few stands of his hair. Flandre clenched her fist as she approached. Then, with a ear shattering roar, punched hard enough for her hand to catch fire. Dracula reached forward and, to everyone's surprise, caught Flandre's small fist in the palm of his large hand. His armor rattled as a shock wave went through him. Dracula gave Flandre an amused look before closing his hand around her arm. He squeezed and Flandre screamed in rage as her arm was squashed into a bloody pulp. Then, Dracula brought up his other arm and flicked Flandre between the eye's.

There was a sonic boom and Flandre streaked across the zombie filled garden before reaching the outer wall and smashing through the center of the mansions giant clock tower. The clock tower's bell rung before it crumbled and fell, disappearing beneath the sea of bodies below.

"We. Are. Screwed!" Koakuma said as she watched Flandre go.

"Stay focused Koakuma. Fear is his greatest weapon." Sakuya advised, glaring at the unmoving, spear-wielding ghouls surrounding them.

Dracula's descended down the pile of rubble, his heavy footsteps echoing above the screams and groans of his ghouls. He reached down to his waist and slowly drew his claymore. Behind him the sea of ghouls was growing. Pillars and waves of writhing corpses rose and fell all around the mansion. "If you think there is a chance in hell that I would let you beat me, you are sorely mistaken." He said.

The two ghouls in front of Remilia gave out a garbled cry and fell to the ground, two large holes appearing in their chests. She then walked over their bodies and pointed Gungnir threateningly. "Your cape will make a fine rug. No one hurts Flan like that and get's away with it!"

Both Vampires rushed down the corridor of ghouls. Dracula raised his claymore above his head and struck down. Remilia turned Gungnir horizontal and the two weapons collided, sending sparks flying. They both pushed against each other, their eyes locked firmly on the others.

"I cannot be killed by the likes of you." Dracula said in an accusing tone. "You, an immortal in an ugly child's body, unable to brave the unknowns of human life for more than ten years! Such a coward could never even dream of defeating me!"

"How dare you call me a coward! You have no idea what I've been through" Remilia countered. "For everything you have done, you will know death this fine night!"

Patchouli, Koakuma, and Sakuya watched as both Vampires became blurs of motion. Remilia darted around, rapidly thrusting and blocking with Gungnir, using her superior range to her advantage. Dracula's movements were slower, but more fluid. His claymore was always exactly where it needed to be, blocking and striking with deadly efficiency.

Koakuma started to walk forward. "We have to help her! You saw what he did to Flandre!" She shouted to the others.

Two of the ghouls ran up and blocked Koakuma's path, crossing their spears in front of her. One of them shook its head, causing one of its few remaining teeth to fall out.

"Yes. We saw what he did to Flandre." Patchouli said, putting a hand on Koakuma's shoulder. "You cannot help by charging headlong into battle only to be cut down without the slightest effort."

"I can come back after dying. Maybe I can act as a distraction long enough for Remilia to get a hit in!" Koakuma shook off Patchouli's hand.

Patchouli spun her around and grabbed her by the shirt with both hands. "Idiot! Everytime you die your mental state degrades! Just look at yourself! All sense of self preservation gone! If I let you die constantly, there won't be anything left for Remilia to bring back!" Patchouli then burst into another coughing fit and collapsed onto Koakuma for support. Towards the end of the fit, the coughs became gut wrenchingly horse, and specks of blood flew from her mouth.

Koakuma lowered Patchouli to the ground, resting her masters head on her lap. "Ok ok. Fine. You win." She then looked up towards Sakuya. "What about you Sakuya? What are you going to do?"

Sakuya had her back turned to the two of them. She gave no indication that she had heard Koakuma's words, and remained still and silent. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. And for some reason, Koakuma knew that it wasn't just the countless dead roaming the area.

"Um… Sakuya?"

* * *

The clashing of sword against spear filled the air. Neither Remilia nor Dracula had landed a hit so far, and both of them were looking to change that.

Gungnir started to power up again, glowing and becoming longer, allowing for Remilia to put more distance between her and the claymore. When it had reached it's maximum length, Remilia stepped in between Dracula and his sword and thrusted the back end of her spear into his chest. Dracula stumbled back, swinging for Remilia's leg's. Remilia jumped into the air and twirled Gungnir into a reverse grip. She then flapped her wings, giving her a speed boost as she shot towards the ground.

Dracula regained his footing and leaped to the side just as Remilia tried to scuire him. But he quickly realized that she wasn't aiming for him. Remilia hit the ground, creating a small crater and cracking it as she plunged Gungnir deep into the dirt. As the spear emptied its charge and shrunk back to it's regular size, other spears made of pinkish-red magic energy erupted from beneath the ghouls around Remilia, tearing through them and making a forest of impaled bodies.

Remilia yanked Gungnir out of the ground and went on the offensive, rushing forward and sending out a constant stream of stabs.. Dracula was forced to back up, a few scratches appearing on his armor. He weaved his way through the forest of spears, chopping them in half and making them fall towards Remilia as he went. She effortlessly dodged them, but the spears managed to slow her down a bit, preventing her from focusing on Dracula.

There was a flash of irritation in Remilia's eye's. Just as Dracula moved to block another stab, Gungnir grew again and used the force of the power-up to knock his claymore away. Remilia then lunged forward and swung to the side, using the other end of the spear to hit Dracula In the stomach and knocking him a few feet into the air. After that, she spun and thrusted Gungnir towards his heart.

A pool of black shadow spotted with eye's appeared just as Gungnir hit his chest, stopping the weapon from piercing it, but the impact still sent Dracula flying backwards. He smashed through the forest of spears before reaching the wall of ghouls on the far end of it. A hole opened up in the wall, and then closed as Dracula disappeared inside of it.

Remilia only had a few second of rest before the wall lit up with flashing light and gunfire filled the air. Thousands of bullets flew around her as she dodged, leaped, and twirled to avoid them. While she did, Remilia focused on the ghouls, trying to figure out what exactly was firing at her.

Several ghouls stepped from the wall. They wore dark green, finely ironed military uniforms with perfectly shined black boots. Scratched and dented war helmets of the same color were strapped to their heads. Some of them wore gas masks with bright orange lenses, others left their decayed faces exposed. Red bands were wrapped around their left arms, each band having a white circle and black swastika on them. Automatic rifles of various types were held in their hands, all of them spraying lead at Remilia.

"My my. How weapons have changed." Remilia smiled, continuing to avoid the bullet storm. Suddenly she heard a much louder bang, and barely stepped to the side in time as a massive shell flew past her. It hit the ground a few yards away and exploded, showering Remilia with dirt and allowing a few bullets to hit.

"Indeed. Humans have come far since the medieval era." The wall of ghouls flowed away, revealing a WW2 German tank. Sitting in the hatch on it's top was Girlycard, whose arms were draped casually over the sides of the opening. He stared at Remilia, his usual demonic smile once again coming into play. "The Nazi's were very insistant on… Supplying me with their munitions during World War 2." Girlycard then tilted his head. "Oh. I guess you missed that. To bad really. Wiping out Millennium was satisfying, to say the least." He then reached into her white coat and pulled out his tommy-gun. "But that's not a story for you to hear."

Two more tanks and Nazi Ghouls came into view, taking their positions beside their master. They were getting ready to fire again when they suddenly cried out in pain. Blood sprayed as the top half of their bodies separated from their legs and flew into the air. A faint glint caught Girlycards eye, and he looked to see the Laevateinn spiraling through the air, covered in ghoul blood.

It arced upwards into the sky like a boomerang and became a dot in the center of the red moon. Then that dot rapidly grew larger. Girlycard leapt sideways out of his tank, turning in mid-air to see the falling object hit it, causing a massive explosion. A pissed off Flandre rose from the smoke. Meiling's baret, despite everything, still sat on her head. Girlycard landed in front of another tank, which turned to level it's barrel at Flandre and fired.

Flandre reached up and stopped the tank shell with the palm of her hand, smashing the pointed end of the projectile. She then proceeded to crumple the shell into basketball sized sphere and throw it directly at Girlycard. He sidestepped, and the crushed shell flew past him. It instead blew a hole In the side of the tank, liquefying the ghouls inside.

Girlycard opened fire with his tommy gun, but the bullets didn't hit their target, and instead were knocked out of the air by the Laevateinn. Flandre rushed up to him and screamed, swinging her weapon furiously. Girlycard danced in circles around her, dodging her attacks and firing short bursts from his gun. In a fit of intense frustration, Flandre angrily raised the Laevateinn up above her head, intending to cleave her opponent in half vertically. Girlycard saw the opportunity and flipped backwards, kicking up and knocking the Laevateinn into the air. He flipped a couple more times before stopping to take aim again, but was forced to continue running when Flandre grabbed the crippled tank by its barrel and slammed it into the ground where he had just been.

"Flan! Catch!" Remilia's shouted.

The tank that was still intact was suddenly flipped high into the air, soaring over Girlycard's head and landing in Flandre's other hand. There was a flash of pink and Girlycard felt something knock his legs out from beneath him, knocking him into the air. Flandre slammed both tanks into each other on the spot were Girlycard was, bending the metal and fusing them together. The only thing that remained was the sleeve of his white coat sticking out from in between the two gigantic lumps of newly made scrap metal.

Remilia blurred into existence next to Flandre. Her body was covered in ghoul blood, and a few smoking bullet holes were just starting to close. She playfully nudged her sister and pointed upward. "He's a lot faster than he lets on."

Sure enough Alucard was there, slowly descending to the ground. This bottom of his red trench-coat was spread out widely, flapping in the wind along with his mass of fire-like hair. His boots touched the ground without sound, and started to move forward. Alucard subtly laughed as he went, reaching into his coat with his left hand.

Flandre charged once again, hauling the two merged tanks by their barrels. Once she was in range, she dug her feet into the ground and swung at full force. Without turning to look, Alucard whipped out the Jackal and pointed it to his side directly at the oncoming tanks. He pulled the trigger, and the Jackal's excessively loud bang rang out. The mass of metal shuddered as the guns bullet tore through several layers of armor and blew a giant hole in it.

Alucard entered through the hole as the tanks flew passed, causing his hair to fly to the side. He smirked and his eye's briefly glowed red before he quickly reached into his coat with his other arm and produced the Casull. Just as Flandre completed her swing, Alucard aimed his silver gun and shot. A white flash was accompanied by Flandre's shoulder exploding, sending her arm flying and causing her to drop the destroyed tanks.

"Betcha I can break him before you!" Remilia chuckled, flying over her sister's head at Alucard.

"Don't you dare! He's mine!" Flandre yelled. Three of her clones ran up from behind her and jumped to Remilia's side.

"Hey. You two just met! You can't say things like that yet." Remilia teased.

Remilia and two of the clones flew to the side as Alucard opened fire with both of this guns. One of the clones, however, decided to charge in. It faced the bullet's head on it's face becoming more and more enraged with every hit. When the clone had finally reached Alucard, it's injuries prevented it from doing anything but standing helplessly in front of him.

Alucard pushed the clone over with the end of the Jackal, watching as it fell to the ground and disintegrated into a cloud of ash. He then sidestepped, a purple streak drawing a red line across his cheek, and turned to face another clone, who had been rushing at him from the side. Alucard brought both of his weapons up, then pulled their triggers and swung down. Blood sprayed as his weapons carved an X into it's chest. The clone trembled before crumpling into four pieces. He spun in a circle, firing several strategic shots with the Casull to keep Remilia at bay before propping the Jackal over his shoulder and blowing the remaining clones head off.

It's body whirled past him, and was torn in half by the real Flandre, who was clearly frustrated with their inability to do anything but die. Her hand crackled with red electricity before she thrust it forward. A red beam three times the size of a bus shot forward, engulfing Alucard and traveling into the sea of ghouls.

Remilia had just barely managed to jump out of the way and received singed clothing. She landed, watching the beam die down and staring at the field of dead ghouls before turning back to Flandre. "Watch it Flan!"

"Yeah! Watch it Flan!" Remilia said, coming up from behind Remilia and snatching Gungnir from her grasp.

There was a moment of silence as the three sisters stared at each other before both Remilia's spoke in unison. "Hey!" The Remilia without Gungnir tackled the Remilia with Gungnir and they turned into a tornado as they fought over their weapon. Unfortunately for both, Gungnir was thrown from the tornado and into Flandre's hands, causing the tussle to end.

"Oh great. Now she doesn't know that I'm the real one and not you!" Remilia1 said, glaring at Remilia2.

"Well I'm SORRY if my fingers slipped!" Remilia2 countered. "And I'm the real one, thank you very much.

"Wait, I know what's happening!" Remilia1 exclaimed, staring at Flandre.

"OHHHHH. He's making Flan choose!" Remilia2 said, beaming happily.

"It's brilliant! If Flan chooses wrong, she incinerates her sister!" Remilia1 equaled her counterparts happiness by jumping up and down.

"I know!" Remilia2 replied.

"Why are we excited!?" They said in together.

They both turned to stare at Flandre, who was giving them a blank stare, then Remilia1 turned back, putting her hand out with her palm up.

"Ok! Ok! Rock, paper, scissors to see who Flan eviscerates first!" She said.

"You. Are. ON!" Remilia2 grinned, putting her hand out.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors…" Remilia1 put down rock while Remilia2 raised her hand again.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna do shoot." Remilia2 said.

"Fine. Fine." Remilia1 replied. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

They both put down paper.

"Again!" Remilia2 declared.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!"

They both put down paper again.

"..."

"RockPaperScissorsShoot!"

Paper - Paper

"We are so in sync!" They said.

"Comon. We aren't getting anywhere with RPS." Remilia2 said, gesturing for Remilia1 to come. "I'm sure I can get Sakuya to find us a chess board somewhere!"

Without warning, Flandre charged Gungnir and threw it through Remilia2's chest, making a large bloody hole. Remilia2 convulsed in pain before turning to Remilia1, her face was now a ghouls, and her hair was long and brown.

Remilia reached to the side, catching Gungnir as it arced back to her, and swung, decapitating the ghoul. "How did you know?" She asked Flandre.

"2 things. First, my sister loves chess. And second, Remilia Is always number 1, so It had to be the one with the 2 after her name!" Flandre explained.

"Uh… No. Chess is boring and…" Remilia stared at her sister in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'll said it once, and I'll say it again." A giant metal fist slammed into Flandre's back, once again sending her across the sea of ghouls and outside of the mansions confines. Dracula had now taken her place, his eye's glowing so brightly that they may as well have been on fire. "Your kind cannot defeat me!"

"Ok fine." Remilia said, shrugging. "You've survived excessive amounts of holy water, being being blown to smithereens several times, and Gungnir. But let's see what happens when I give it my all."

Gungnir appeared to charge up again, but this time, instead of stopping at three times Remilia's size, it kept growing and glowed with enough energy to put up a strong wind. Eventually Remilia started to rise into the air, a giant, red, magical pentagram circle appearing behind her.

Dracula backed up, using his arms to spread his cape out into the wind before drawing his sword. The ghouls surrounding them started to shift and close in. Pillars of moaning dead towered above Remilia, closing in like a hand closing around a palm. She smiled, bringing Gungnir up above her head and clutching It with both hands. Then, in a flash of blinding light, she broke her weapon in two and disappeared.

An unknown force ripped through Dracula's army, and the blood of thousands suddenly filled the air. The pillars fell, bodyparts flew, and Dracula found himself in the center of an astoundingly massive blender. Blows to quick for even his eye's to track of started to slash at him, breaking off several chunks on his armor. He stumbled back, unable to defend himself as the cuts grew deeper and deeper. Dracula growled as his arm was separated from his body and tossed into the air before being cut into several equally sized pieces.

"What's the matter?" Remilia's voice sounded from everywhere at once. "Surely I cannot be too fast for the great Count Dracula! Come! Raise your sword! Hit me! Fight me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" The sound of her maniacal laughter started to zero in on one location. All around him, Dracula could see blurs of pink start to appear. They slowly slowed to a stop, revealing Remilia and what had been tearing everything apart.

What had once been Gungnir was now a series of poles connected by chains. The weapon was long enough to loop around the 100 foot clearing in the ghouls that it had made several times, and was constantly flying around, moving like a snake through the air. A giant spearhead floated above Remilia, who was now standing a way's away with a taunting smile on her face.

"Gungnir unleashed." Remilia boasted. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, I get to strike the killing blow!" Everything around Dracula blurred again, making a dome of motion as Remilia and the massive form of her weapon darted around at random. "And you won't even see it coming!"

"No. I wont see it coming..." Dracula confirmed, sheathing his sword and growing back his arm.

"Admitting defeat? I thought you couldn't be defeated!" Remilia laughed, now moving faster as a result of excitement.

"Defeat?" It was Dracula's turn to laugh. "Not a very good listener, are you Remilia?"

Remilia now moved even faster, this time out of irritation. "What? Do you even understand your position here? I could kill you at any time! Now. Or even now! You're at my total mercy! Don't you know not to laugh at the person who's about to end your unlife?!"

"I suppose a brat like you would never understand such things though. A pity." Dracula said, starting to move forward. He closed his eye's reached out with all his senses, feeling the movements of Gungnir and Remilia in his very soul.

"A brat?! Me?! Die you... Cabbage!" Remilia screamed.

The dome of motion became a dome of light as Remilia reached her full speed. As this happened, Dracula reached out with one hand while throwing his claymore into the dome with the other. Just as the sword reached It's intended spot, the dome turned into a web of fast moving chains, but instead of closing in and ripping Dracula apart as Remilia had intended, they hit the sword and wrapped around it becoming stuck.

The very sudden stop of Gungnir's attack mixed with Remilia's insane anime speed caused her to lose control of her own weapon. In a series of chain reactions, she was flung around, seemingly haphazardly, before losing her grip and flying right past Dracula. At the same time, the confused mess of chains flung right into Dracula's outstretched hand.

" _I find it funny that a Vampire of your caliber doesn't even know how to use her third eye._ " Dracula said, inserting words into Remilia's head as she passed. " _You expected to defeat me without such a vital ability? You were brave Remilia, but you were also a fool._ "

There was a massive sonic boom as Remilia, carried by her own momentum, slammed through several hundred ghouls. The ghouls all raised their weapons as she approached. Swords slashed and spears broke on her until she was nothing more than a bloody, torn up, spear-filled ragdoll. Remilia then splatted against one of the mansion's walls, creating a giant red stain before sliding down to the ground.

Dracula flicked his wrist and Gungnir untangled itself from his sword. Then, in a flurry of pink, snapped back into it's spear form and calmed down. Dracula paused for a second, letting the moment sink in before looking at Remilia's crumpled form only to inhale sharply, his eyes widening slightly.

He had expected her to be unmoving, dead or beaten, but instead Remilia was staring right back at him, her eyes ablaze with an inner fire. The bloody mess that was once her hand shakily reached up, grabbing one of the spears protruding from her chest, and began the excruciating process of ripping it out.

"I see." Dracula said, closing his eye's smiling, satisfied. "I haven't seen something like that in our kind in… I misjudged you Remilia. It's almost a shame to see you go." Gungnir powered up, and Dracula twirled it up over his shoulder preparing to throw. "Almost."

Backed by Dracula's strength, Gungnir shot forward. The spear almost instantly reached it's target, appearing as a pink lightning strike rather than a projectile. As soon as it touched Remilia, there was a massive pink explosion, leaving behind a flaming hole in the mansion, and no sign of Remilia.

"Looks like I won't have a head to bring back." Dracula said to himself, then turned to the figure behind him. "And then there's you…" He said, his sword flying into his hand.

Flandre had just re-entered the mansion when she had witnessed her sister explode. She was frozen in the air, staring at the area where Remilia had disappeared. Two beads of red ran from her shocked eyes. Then, her muscles tensed. The temperature in the air rose fast, and various bits of ghouls and rubble started to steadily float off the ground. Flandre let out an ear piercing scream as a large cylinder of red energy engulfed her, shooting up into the clouds. Bolts of lightning randomly arched through the air, electrocuting a large amount of ghouls and turning the dirt beneath them to lava. Soon, the heat waves coming off of her grew to encompass the entire building, causing everything to burst into fire despite the mansions fire-protection enchantments.

Dracula backed away, grinning like the madman he was before covering himself in shadow. His bulky body started to become slender once again, lifting the top half of him upward while his legs melted and pooled out over the floor. Several large arms made purely from darkness grew from the pool, their fingers were sharp and pointed. At the top of of his center mass, the shadows peeled away, forming hair and revealing Alucard's pale face. His third eye opened In the center of his chest, and his black straight jacket formed down to what could have been his waist. Alucard's arms squirmed into existence, the symbols on the back of his gloves glowing a bright red, shining through the air which was now covered with smoke, ash, and cinders.

The Laevateinn, which Flandre was holding in her hand, straightened itself into a handle. A jet of flame shot out, then calmed down forming a blade of orange plasma twice her size. She pointed her newly created fire-sword at Alucard. "When I'm done with you… Your fandom… Will be... IN TEARS!"

* * *

Remilia woke as a tremor went through the ground. She was lying in her coffin, which sat on a soft, red, queen sized bed. The lid of her coffin was open, so she sat up, looking herself over in confusion.

She wore one of her many identical dresses, but this one had been freshly washed. Her injuries had healed, and there wasn't a speck of blood to be seen. Remilia looked around her bedroom, and realized that besides the bed it was now completely empty. The only exception was Sakuya, who had her back turned, and was looking through a floor-to-ceiling window that hadden't been there before. Through the window, she could see the battle between Alucard and Flandre unfold.

"You… Saved me?" Remilia asked.

"Yes mistress." Sakuya replied without moving.

"I… Told you not to interfere." Remilia said, clearly shaken. "You… Disobeyed me…"

Sakuya paused, then spoke again. "Yes Mistress."

"But… You never do that…" Remilia said, staring blankly at one of her bedroom walls.

Sakuya did not reply.

Remilia sighed, shaking her head, before exiting her coffin and jumping off her bed. She walked over to stand beside Sakuya, and looked into the glass.

Flandre was chasing the dark, inhuman mass that was Alucard. She slashed at him with her fire-sword, blasted him with beams of energy, and shot him with an uncountable amount of magical bullets. While this created several craters and a ton of lava, the damage to Alucard was next to none, as all of Flandre's energy attacks were absorbed like a sponge into his malformed body, and her slashes were instantly healed.

"She thinks I'm dead, doesn't she." Remilia said.

"Yes Mistress."

"Heh. Well I suppose she's not wrong." Remilia joked.

"Yes Mistress."

There was a long, awkward silence.

Alucard managed to use one of his arms to knock Flandre into the wall left of them. The wall instantly melted, and Flandre flew back out. She was forced to fly to the side as Alucard unleashed a series of high powered punches that completely leveled that part of the mansion. Flandre responded by cutting off several of his arms and diving in to punch him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall to the right of them.

"Where are Patchouli and Koakuma?" Remilia asked, noting their absence from the battlefield.

"Patchouli has over exerted herself severely. Koakuma's looking after her in the library." Sakuya answered.

"Dammit." Remilia cursed. "Looks like Flan is the only one in fighting shape."

"I am perfectly capable of joining the battle if need be." Sakuya said unconvincingly.

"Idiot, it's not your physical condition I'm worried about." Remilia scolded. "Normally you are calm and collected, but ever since Dracula started this incident you've been far from an elegant maid. You're no stranger to this kind of stuff, so what's making you act like this?"

Just as Sakuya was about to reply, Patchouli burst into the room, slamming the double doors that lead to Remilia's room to the side. She was gasping for air, but her eye's were wide with panic.

"We… Need to… Get down there and…!" Patchouli looked like she was trying to say something important, but she was interrupted as Flandre flew past the window.

Sakuya and Remilia both dived for the floor as several balls of energy hit the window, shattering It, and flew into the room. One of them was aimed straight at Patchouli's head, but before the ball hit, Koakuma yanked her to the side causing the ball to barely miss both of them and fly down the hallway beyond.

All of them looked out to see that Alucard had summoned up the magical energy bullets that he'd absorbed and was using his abundance of arms to chuck them everywhere Flandre went. A shock wave went through the air as Alucard's third eye unleashed a stolen laser beam and chased the small Vampire with ut.

"Not good." Sakuya commented, getting back up. "He's learning how to use Danmaku."

"I haven't seen an uglier stream of bullets In my life." Remilia said, turning back to Patchouli, who was wiggling free of Koakuma's grasp. "You should be getting rest."

"Remi listen." Patchouli said, still trying to get her breathing under control. "I've been reviewing everything Dracula said, and I think I've found It."

"Found what?" Remilia asked, glancing back to make sure they weren't In any danger of being blasted.

"Dracula, Flandre, you." Patchouli held up a finger for each Vampire. "All centuries old. Over the course of those centuries you and Flan developed unique powers that reflected themselves. Remilia, your actions granted you the power to indirectly control fate. And Flan, due to her destructive nature, was granted the power to destroy anything."

"Slow down Patch." Koakuma said as Patchouli burst into another coughing fit.

"I think I see what she's getting at." Said Sakuya. "You're saying that uf Remilia and Flandre both developed unique abilities, then Dracula could have as well."

"Not just could, Sakuya." Patchouli replied, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "I am almost certain he does and judging from what he's been saying, I have a good idea of what it is to." Her tone somehow became more serious. "If my theory is correct, then we need to stop that fight."

"We can't." Remilia stated. "There's no way Flan will back down. All we can do is be ready."

* * *

The ground which had once been filled with beautiful flowers and hedge statues was now molten lava. Ghouls still flowed through the mansion's walls and into the hellscape, mindlessly incinerating themselves as they entered and creating huge clouds of ash. In the middle of it all were Alucard and Flandre.

Alucard had just run out of energy balls to throw, and Flandre took this opportunity to charge in, being careful to not blast him with anything incase he absorbed it. She dove down and struck, slicing all of Alucard's arms at once before raising her fire-sword above her head and swinging downwards, aiming to cleave his center mass in half.

The sword was only inches away from his head when Alucard's entire body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Almost immediately black tendrils of darkness rushed out of the smoke from all sides, grabbing Flandre by each of her limbs. Suddenly, the smoke was gone, and Flandre found herself captive In a huge red sphere. Eye's of all shapes and sizes opened, and Alucard's laughing filled her ears.

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" Flandre screamed, her body giving off a fit of uncontrolled magical power in the form of many colors. It only took a couple seconds for the energy to fill the sphere, building up pressure until the sphere exploded, creating a cloud of gore.

A large shadow streaked from away from the explosion and landed in the middle of the lava field. The glow from the molten floor revealed it to be Dracula, who had covered himself in his cloak. He drew his sword, which reflected the moon's light making it shine red. Flandre collapsed into the lava as well. She appeared exhausted from the amount of energy usage, she was still able to glare at Dracula, her muscles trembling in anger.

Both Vampires, each unhindered by the effects of heat, charged each other through the knee deep lava. Their swords met creating a shockwave that blew back the molten rock around them. Dracula's cloak caught fire and his armor started to glow red, but his body remained unharmed.

Flandre pulled away, then lunging in, thrusting with the tip of her sword. Dracula dodged to the side, stepping in behind her then striking for her back. Flandre reached back with her hand, catching Dracula's blade with her bare hand, and yanked the claymore out of his hands while at the same time off-balancing him and drawing him in. She then turned around and slammed her head against his, making Dracula stumble backwards with a dent in his head.

The dent straightened itself, and Dracula looked up to see that Flandre had leaped into the air. Her sword was embedded Dracula's forearm, and the metal around it started to melt. Red strings of blood emerged from the wound and wrapped themselves around the blade, keeping it stuck in his arm despite Flandre's best efforts.

Dracula raised his other arm up and used the edge of his hand to sever Flandre's sword arm. Then he swung to the side, backhanding her in the face and sending her whirling away. Dracula tossed the fire-sword into the air and caught it, while at the same time reaching out towards his claymore, which flew into his hand.

Flandre slid to a halt. Then slowly rose to her feet again. "I… I'm sorry, Owen… Remilia..." She said while hyperventilating. "I couldn't… Make him suffer…"

"Checkmate, Flandre Scarlet." Dracula said, twirling his claymore once before sliding it along the bottom of the fire-swords blade, making an upside-down crucifix.

"So… So…" Flandre raised her hand and opened it, as if reaching for Dracula. "I'll just break him instead."

A cold envelop Dracula, and his smile disappeared in alarm. He swung both swords out to the side and ran forward. Flandre took a deep breath, focusing solely on her opponent. When he had come within mere feat of her, she closed her hand.

Dracula's eyes flew wide open and his body went completely limp, tumbling past Flandre, dragging through the molten rock, and coming to a stop a few yards away. The ghouls abruptly stopped moving, turning their heads towards the small Vampire in shock before letting out a chorus of screams and bursting into flames. They ran around like a hive of disorganized ants, trampling and crushing each other in their panic.

Flandre turned and gave Dracula's body a curious stare. "Your eye's a tough one." She commented as he started to get up, blood dripping from his mouth. "But your efforts to remain alive will only end in failure."

"Wait! Flan!" Remilia's voice could be heard. "Don't do it!"

Remilia, Sakuya, Patchouli, and Koakuma were all standing on a floating piece of rock across the lava field. Flandre peered at them through the abundance of smoke and ash before laughing and turning back to Dracula. "Whats this? You're trying to get me to stop by showing me my dead sister? Idiot. You cannot escape your destruction."

Just as Dracula got to his feet, he was forced back down to his knees as Flandre squeezed harder. Blood streamed from his mouth, ears, nose, and eyes. His armor melted and fell to a puddle on the ground. This revealed Alucard who was wearing his red coat and hat along with his orange sunglasses.

"What… Is… This?!" Alucard asked, clutching his chest in agony.

"Vengeance!" Flandre laughed, walking closer. "Pure, sweet, VENGEANCE!" Flandre squeezed even harder, and Alucard gasped as his red attire melted to a pool of blood on the ground. He fell forward onto his hands, now in his black straight jacket. "I said I would break you, and I will. I will break you for Owen. I will break you for my sister. I will break you for trashing my home! And I will avenge every person you have ever consumed! You are bested Dracula."

"I am… Unstoppable." Alucard proclaimed quietly. "I can never lose. Not to you."

"You. Will. Be. Destroyed." Flandre growled, squeezing hard enough that her fingernails pierced her skin.

Alucard's body convulsed, and he quickly rose to his feet with. His pain stricken face started to sagg, and his bones snapped, making several popping noises. Then, all at once, Alucard's skin and clothing bursted into a torrent of eye's and blood. The eye's traveled to the ground and pooled before one by one, they exploded. Then, the torrent ended, revealing Girlycard and somehow giving Flandre an even more pissed off expression.

"It's been ages since I've come knocking…" Girlycard murmured to himself. His eyes were clouded and unfocused.

"BREAK YOU HAMMSTER BEARING FUCK-WIT!" The bones in Flandre's hand broke as she squeezed even harder.

Girlycard burst into fire, and was completely engulfed by the flames. His shadow could still be seen as he sighed and closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep. "I think I'll… Answer the door…"

Suddenly, a blast of wind went through the area and flash cooled the lava, making a ground of cold stone. The fires and ghouls were put out as well, their corpses freezing in place. Then, just as quickly as it had come, it downgraded to a soft breeze. The charred remains of Girlycard were still standing there like a statue depicting peace and sleep. Then, the statue cracked, revealing a silver cross, then fell away into a cloud of soot. In it's place stood a new figure.

It was a boy, probably around Flandre's age. He wore a long white cape with a simple back shirt and pants. The silver cross from before was around his white neck. His black hair was messy and unkempt. His frame was frail and weak, but his blue eyes shone like diamonds as they met Flandre's. Now, in Dracula's place, stood Vlad Tepes Dracul.

"What is this madness?!" Flandre said as her hand healed. "Why wont you break!"

"Centuries ago, I abandoned my humanity, and turned my back on god." Vlad began, his voice small, but strong. "I ravaged the countryside, slaying and devouring women and children. I, a man to weak to retain his humanity, became a monster."

Flandre stared at her hand in confusion, not interested in Vlad's story, and then squeezed once more. Vlad only winced before continuing.

"You will not succeed in killing me, Flandre. You see, if I am to die to another of my kind, all that will be left Is another monster." Vlad started to walk forward, his cape flapping in the wind. "Then, that monster would kill more innocent souls, then fall to the next, who would continue the cycle."

Flandre continued squeezing, her eyes shining red with rage and shock, but Vlad was unaffected.

"That is something I vowed never to let happen!" Vlad's shouted, his words becoming bolder. He clutched his fist as he came within reaching distance of Flandre. "You will NOT become a monster!" Vlad raised his fist and swung at Flandre's face. "If I am do die, IT MUST BE AT THE HANDS OF A HUMAN!" Vlad's fist connected with Flandre's cheek, but there was no force behind it. He might as well have poked her.

Time seemed to slow as Flandre stared into her opponent's eyes. Her mouth hung open in shock as she tried to process what was happening. Vlad stared back, his gaze defiant and steady.

Then, without warning, a sphere of darkness appeared around them. The ground shook violently and huge bolts of lightning arced through the air. Storm clouds formed high In the sky, and swirled around the entirety of the mansion in a huge vortex, creating a massive tornado. The sphere started gradually sucking things into it. The surrounding ground disappeared into it first, then the sphere's reach started suck in the air, but both Vlad and Flandre ignored what was happening around them, and instead focused on eachother. Shock turned to rage, then rage gave way to pure hatred. They both lunged at each other with outstretched hands, which clasped around each other as they met. Each pushed forward, trying to force the other down. Eventually, after a couple seconds of struggling, Flandre gave out a battle try, and Vlad followed suit.

* * *

"Patch! What the hell is going on!?" Remilia yelled, bracing herself against the heavy wind.

"It's the ultimate sword vs ultimate shield paradox!" Patchouli yelled back. "If we don't stop it, then the universe might collapse in on Itself, ending reality as we know it!"

The wind was getting ever stronger, and the black sphere was starting to grow. Remilia had to duck out of the way as dead ghoul flew past her and into the sphere, vanishing in a flash of light.

"I can't let that happen!" Gungnir appeared in Remilia's hand and started to power up.

"Wait! Don-" Patchouli started, but it was too late.

Remilia threw a fully charged Gungnir right at Vlad's head. The spear slammed into the sphere, of which bent inward a bit. Gungnir failed the pierce it, however, and was forced abruptly out, creating a shockwave, the weapon flew right past Remilia's right cheek, drawing a small red line before continuing past… Traveling straight through Patchouli's stomach.

Koakuma dived in to grab her falling body. "Patch!" She yelled.

Remilia could only stand there, horrified at what she had just done.

Sakuya, who had been running past Patchouli, stared at the fallen magician in alarm from the corner of her eye, but instead of stopping, she gritted her teeth and looked away towards Flandre and Vlad. Sakuya continued her course, leaping past Remilia and into the sphere's vacuum.

"Sakuya?" Remilia whispered, turning towards the maid.

"You only die to humans huh?!" Sakuya said, whipping out her golden pocket watch as she rapidly approached the paradox sphere. "WELL HERE'S A FUCKING HUMAN!"

She threw the watch at the sphere, but instead of bouncing off or vanishing, the watch entered without resistance. Came to a stop and hovered in front Flandre and Vlad's eye's. It opened, showing that It's hour and minute hands were rapidly spiraling in opposite directions, then they both stopped on midnight.

There was a blinding flash of white light, and everything went dark.

* * *

Gensokyo was no longer sleeping. In fact, it hadn't been for a while. It's residents were all up and about. Some were doing chores, glancing in the direction of the fight occasionally, while others raced through the air towards it, hoping to figure out or stop whatever the hell was going on.

Regardless of what they were doing, however, they all stopped when a massive quake shook the entire valley. Everyone looked towards the SDM, and saw a huge mushroom cloud rising over the spot the mansion had been.


	12. Maid 4 Kombat

Sakuya groaned, coming out of her deep sleep. What had woken her was the sound of crying, specifically the crying of a child. She rolled over in her bed and opened her eye's, only to find two glowing red dots staring back, but Sakuya did not have much of a reaction, as she'd seen these red eye's several times. Everything then came into focus.

The room was illuminated by a ray of sunlight that was pouring through an open window. Mahogany furniture and a huge, oval shaped, golden outlined mirror covered the wall. The light was creeping along the bottom of Sakuya's blue sheets and had almost reached her head. Laying beside the maid was Flandre, who was quivering In fear, oblivious to the sunlight just inches away from her.

"Flan…?" Sakuya said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

Flandre's eye's widened, and two small red beads ran down her cheeks. She lunged forward, wrapped her tiny arms around Sakuya, and buried her face into her shoulder. "I had a bad dream!" She said, balling her eyes out and staining Sakuya's cloths red. "Therewerethesetwobigscarymushroomsandanarmyofpeoplewithnoeyeswadingthroughredsheets…" Flandre took a deep breath. "...ThentherewasaguyclickingonaboardandscarytoypinkelephantscameoutofthewallsandtheywerereallyREALLYscary!"

"Shhhhh…" Sakuya had to refrain from laughing as she stroked Flandre's hair. Even after centuries, nightmares still scared the small Vampire. "Everythings ok. No giant mushrooms. No army's. No pink elephants. No clicking boards."

"You don't know that." Flandre whimpered.

"Come now Flan. What happened to the last pink elephant you were given?" Sakuya said softly.

"I-I broke it..." Flandre replied, loosening her grip. "It exploded, showing my room in stuffing." A huge smile suddenly appeared on the small Vampire's face. "It was really pretty!"

"See? Not so scary is it?" Sakuya said.

"Yeah." Flandre sat up, rubbing her head in confusion. "Not even sure why I was scared to begin with. That's… Strange."

As soon as Flandre let go, time stopped. Sakuya rose from her bed, yawning before walking over to the window.

The outside was full of color. Flower's of all shapes and sizes were in full bloom, and were neatly arranged into various beautiful patterns around the several streams, ponds, and pathways of the SDM's garden. The forest beyond the mansion's walls were a pleasant shade of green, and several flocks of birds were frozen in the air above it. Sakuya smiled when she saw Meiling tending to the garden, a watering can held in her hand. Her smile disappeared, however, when Sakuya noticed that Meiling's head was tilted down a bit, and her eye's were closed. Sakuya sighed. Meiling was sleeping while standing! If only that Youkai put as much effort into guarding the gate as she did her siestia's!

Sakuya then closed the curtains to make sure Flandre didn't burn herself on accident, but due to time being frozen, the sunlight didn't go away, allowing for the maid to still see the room clearly. She then approached and opened her dresser, taking out one of many neatly folded blue french maid's uniforms and putting it on, replacing the one she was wearing. Then, she started time again. The sunlight disappeared, and the rooms many candles automatically lit up in response to the darkness.

"You should get some sleep." Sakuya told Flandre. "You look exhausted."

"But I can still kinda hear the clicking." Flandre yawned.

"I'm sure that as soon as you fall back to sleep, it will stop." Sakuya reassured.

"Ok. I'll try tha…" Flandre stopped. "Was I just hugging you?"

"Yes." Sakuya confirmed.

Flandre's face instantly turned a deep shade of red. "N-NO I DIDN'T!" She yelled, bolting from the room in embarrassment.

Sakuya smiled as she watched her go, then stopped time once more. It was time to start her late day chores, but before she did, there was something she needed to attend to. Sakuya walked down a hallway, pasted a flustered Flandre, and into the upper balcony of the ballroom. She then descended the staircase, continued across the room and out the front door into the garden.

After a close inspection, Sakuya confirmed that Meiling was definitely asleep. She started time again, and the sounds of birds and wind resumed. A knife appeared in the maid's hand, and she gently poked Meiling in the side with it's tip, just below the ribcage.

"AHHH!" Meiling woke in surprise, jumping 10 feet into the air. She then fell to the ground, the watering can she had been holding landing on her head, dousing her with water. There was silence for a couple seconds, then the gatekeeper burst into a good-natured laugh.

"I can't believe you." Sakuya said, shaking her head.

* * *

It was night now. During the day, Sakuya had gone to the human village, bought vegetables and meat for the mansions non-vampire residents, stored them, cleaned the entire building along with the fairy maids, and scoured the premises for pink elephants. Now, she was in the kitchen making curry, asian beef, and neapolitan ice cream.

Everyone else, with the exception of Meiling, Patchouli, and Koakuma, were gathering in the dining room. Sakuya froze time just as everyone was sitting down in their padded mahogany chairs, and placed each dish, fork, and food item on the long mahogany table, of which had a crimson silk cloth draped over it. She then took a plate of food out to Meiling, who was guarding the gate, and Patchouli, who was researching some obscure but dangerous black magic. Sakuya returned to the dining room, placing a cup of tea in front of Remilia before starting time again.

To the fairy's, it appeared as though the food had magically materialized in front of them, and some of the newer staff were mystified. "This place is awesome!" One of them said, digging in.

"So. What's the flavor this time?" Remilia asked Sakuya, gesturing to the tea while staring at the fairy's like one would stare at a toddler who was acting silly.

"Beef Cilantro." Sakuya answered.

"With a hint of B-type blood." Remilia said after taking a sip. "Fantastic as always." She then stopped, looking away from Sakuya. "Honestly. What even possessed you to do all this anyways?"

"Hmm?" Sakuya gave Remilia a suspicious glance. "I'm sorry mistress. I'm afraid I don't follow."

"You've been doing this for centuries, and I still can't figure out why you'd did all this for someone like me." There was a touch of sadness in Remilia's voice.

"If I may ask, where is all this coming from all of a sudd-" Sakuya stopped mid-sentence, realizing that the fairy maids had all disappeared.

Remilia gave out a small, timid cough. "Come on Sakuya. It's the one thing I just cannot understand. So what else would you expect me to ask at the end of my life?"

Sakuya was suddenly standing in the garden. The flowers were wilted and dead, and the streams and ponds in the middle of it were drained. She could see Meiling's body laying to the side of the porch leading up to the front door of the SDM. Sakuya ran over to the gatekeeper, and was horrified to find a massive, bloody hole in her chest. She shook Meiling, but it was too late. Sakuya knew a dead body when she saw one. This time, there was no way for her to wake up.

Then, the bookshelves of the library appeared around her. Patchouli, also motionless, was laying on a table a few feet away. Koakuma was sitting in a chair, her hands over her eye's, trying to keep her tears from flowing. Little pieces of the devil were breaking off at an alarming rate and floating into the air, becoming red sprinkles of magic before disappearing.

Sakuya was transported to yet another room, this time Flandre's, and found herself staring at the Vampire's coffin. The portraits that had once hung around the room, with the exception of her's, were burning.

"F-Flan?" Sakuya whispered, cautiously walking up the stairs to Flandre's coffin. "Y-You're mad right? Was it your sister again?" She came to a stop in front of it and she reached her hand out, grabbing the side of the lid and yanked it to the side.

Inside was the skeleton of a child, who was, judging from the clothing, quite obviously Flandre. Sakuya gasped as the skull rolled out of the coffin and bounced down the stairs. She stumbled backwards and fell into a black pit that had opened up. Soon she could see nothing, and only hear the sound of air rapidly rushing past her ears.

"Don't fidget so much. You'll break my jaw, and you of all people know how much I like to talk." Remilia's voice echoed through Sakuya's head.

Sakuya's eyes flew open to a greyish black sky. The stars were fading, and for once the moon was nowhere to be seen, signaling that either morning was just around the corner, or it was just hiding behind the plumes and plumes of fiery smoke that rose from all around. This created a black and orange tunnel that stretched up into the air.

"Hey. Thanks to you there is a sky." Sakuya was shocked to find that Remilia was laying on top of her. There were no visible injuries, but the Vampire appeared to be comprised of a pasty white ash. "I just kinda… Mucked things up."

"No no… That's no-" Sakuya tried to move and hug Remilia, but stopped when her mistresses arm collapsed into a pile of dust. If she moved, Remilia would become a pile of nothing.

"Sakuya… I-I killed Patchouli…" Remilia, for the first time in centuries, appeared to be on the verge of crying. The tears, however, failed to manifest themselves, and all Remilia could do was stare blankly at the ground. "She even attempted to warn me… I guess that not even Gungnir could do anything against a paradox."

"You couldn't have known, and… Y-You did what you thought was going to save your sister." Sakuya stammered.

"It didn't save her in the end though." Remilia said. "When I saw the explosion, it was already too late to rush in and grab her."

"So you grabbed me instead." A gust of wind blew by, and Remilia's wings disintegrated, floating off into the breeze. "You didn't have to. If you had just…"

"Of course I did. How dare you say I had a choice." Remilia declared, choking on tears that would not come. "You would have been obliterated if I hadn't done something."

"Mistress…" Sakuya was at a loss for words.

"You've been at my side through everything, despite some of the things I've done. You've provided a clean, livable shelter and put up with my every request, no matter how silly they were." Remilia said as the bottom half of her body started to blow away. "And I can't even remember why. What transpired that caused a human to serve a Vampire. I don't understand."

"Don't you remember?" Sakuya tried to hold Remilia tighter without breaking anything. "You defeated me, and fated me into your servitude."

Remilia tried to laugh, but all that came out was a hoarse wheeze. "So you can still lie, even if it's just to comfort me at my last moments."

"Don't speak like that." Sakuya gritted her teeth. "You'll be just fine…"

"I'm afraid… That I can't say 'Fuck You'... To the light this time." Remilia's remaining hand shakily placed itself on Sakuya's cheek as her voice started to fade. "D-Don't give me that look. Y-You did all you c-could. You always… Have. A-And I can't thank… You enough."

"D-Don't…" Sakuya could feel the tears welling up in her eye's.

"Shhh." Remilia hushed Sakuya. "D-Death comes to us all eventually… Sometimes even twice. When I was alive…" Remilia swallowed nervously. "My life was crap… T-To say the least. But once I died… I got a second chance. Both F-Flan and me did. For a bit… It looked like… It was going to b-be crap again. But w-when you showed up… Everything was b-better. You t-took care of us. Y-You made our house epic… And… You even taught us… How to eat without k-killing, which was g-great." Remilia closed her eyes, sighing gently. "What I'm… Trying to s-say…"

"You don't have to say it." A single, clear bead of water flowed away from Sakuya's right eye.

"...Is that I've always… Viewed you as… A sort of…" If Remilia hadn't been turned to ash, her face would be a bright shade of red. "...Mother."

Sakuya inhaled sharply, and there was a long pause as she lay stunned beneath Remilia, who then started to wheeze with laughter again.

"Dammit." She said. "L-Look at me. I can't even… Admit that simple fact… Until-" Remilia stopped speaking as her forehead and eyes crumbled. Her mouth curved up into a sly smile. "I have to go now." She said, her voice suddenly becoming clear.

"Wha- No!" Sakuya snapped out of her trance, panic covering her face.

"No really. Flan's gonna try and destroy hell soon if I don't do anything. And that would be inconvenient for what I have planned." Remilia's body seemed to start to glow white as she lowered her remaining hand to hold Sakuya's. "I'll be fine Sakuya. But I have one last or-. No. I have one last request."

Sakuya's mouth moved, but there were no words, only small peeps of sound.

Remilia leaned in next to Sakuya's ear and whispered. "Live Sakuya. Live on, free of me and my sister. There's no need for you to be a servant anymore, and a second life would do you wonders." She paused, smiling widely as if she were seeing something incredibly amusing. Then, what remained of Remilia started to collapse.

As this happened, Sakuya sprung up, holding her arms out trying in vain to catch Remilia, but the Vampire's ashes slipped through her fingers like sand before sprinkling off into the wind, each small piece shining like a star. "R-Request?"

Sakuya could only stare with shocked, wide eyes as her mistress disintegrated in front of her. Her breathing became fast, heavy and uneven, while tears started to flow freely. She stumbled backwards, falling on her behind before scrambling to her feet and looking wildly around at her surroundings.

She was standing in a giant crater the size of four football fields. Despite heavy amounts of soot and ash blanketing the inside of the crater, everything was cool, almost cold. Bit's of debris such as burned wooden planks, bits of torn red cloth, and destroyed miscellaneous decorative objects stuck up from the ground, indicating that the mansion had been obliterated. Around the edges, towering flames covered the surrounding forest. Embers fell softly through the air across the entire scene like a hellish snow.

But Sakuya wasn't focused on that. Instead she was focused on the many ghosts that now roamed the crater. They were faint, white, featureless, and appeared like a mob of apparitions. They all wandered aimlessly, ignoring Sakuya, who could only stumble around slowly.

After passing by several ghosts, she accidently tripped over something heavy hidden beneath the ash. When Sakuya looked, she realized that it was one of Patchouli's spellbooks. Her foot had opened it to a page describing the complexity behind the being that was Koakuma. Sakuya slowly scooted away from it, only to back into something solid.

She looked up, seeing Flandre's laevateinn, which had been thrust upright into the ground. Meiling's beret, still untouched by the battle, was hanging down from the top of the weapon.

Sakuya jumped to her feet, springing back with a gasp. Images of blood, death, and fire filled her mind. All around, the people of her home village surrounded her. They lay everywhere she looked, staining the ash and debris with red. Sakuya clutched her head with both hands, fell to her knees, and screamed.

The scream quickly turned into an inhuman shrill that echoed throughout the area, announcing her grief to the world. The ghosts stopped, turning to look at Sakuya. Their expressionless, distorted faces seemed sad, understanding, and even apologetic.

"I haven't heard a wail like that in a good 300 years!" Sakuya's head shot up, her pupils rapidly shrinking In size and her eye's abruptly turning crimson.

Across the crater, sitting on a particularly big pile of debris, was a small black dog. It's coat was black, the kind of all encompassing black that blotted out hope itself, and eight glowing red eye's were arranged perfectly in a 2x4 vertical column on the dogs face. "Last time I heard it, you ran into the forest after a assimilated your village." Alucard's voice came from within her head.

"I-Impossible…" Sakuya's voice was full of shock. Even after a paradox explosion that leveled the mansion, he was still up and about.

"So. What will It be this time little girl?" Alucard taunted. "How would you even hope to stand a chance against me after all this?!" The dog gestured to the crater. "No one would blame you if you ran like a bitch Sakuya. When I destroyed your village, when you fought me in my castle, why would this time be any different?!"

Sakuya's clenched her teeth as her grief quickly turned to rage. A knife flashed into her hand, and she stepped forward, throwing the knife with enough force to make a small mache cone form around the tip. A high pitched whine accompanied the weapon, of which appeared as a streak of white light. Alucard made no effort to dodge as it flew through the center of his head, carving it in half before disappearing into the sky behind him.

"Why would this time be different?" Sakuya growled, glancing at the pile of ashes that had once been Remilia. "Do you even have to ask?" The shock she had felt was starting to wreak havoc on Sakuya. Her muscles had tensed to hard and too fast, sending intense pain though her body and giving her a massive headache, but Sakuya didn't care about that at the moment.

Alucard's maniacal laughter filled the air as his dog form disintegrated into a black smoke, which started to swirl around the rubble pile. The forest fire surrounding the crater roared as the wind rushed in, tossing all the ghosts in the crater into the air. The source of the wind was the black smoke, which pulled the ghosts towards it. They kicked and screamed silently, many clawing at the ground in an attempt to escape, but their protest was in vain, and a vortex of souls started to build up around the pile. Sakuya could see a tall, black figure forming in the center, and pretty soon, the vortex abruptly disappeared, revealing Alucard, who was now dressed in his red coat. "Your home has been destroyed, your superiors have been butchered, and yet you still face me?!" He continued laughing. "I commend you on your bravery, but condemn your foolishness."

"You're vulnerable. Patchouli figured it out! I can kill you!" Sakuya proclaimed. She managed to slowly start to walk forward while glaring menacingly at Alucard.

"Oh? And what makes you think I would allow that?" Alucard said, his grin became wider. "You? Kill me? I don't give second chances." He put his hands into his pockets, pulling out his orange sunglasses and putting them on his face. "When you faced me 300 years ago, you couldn't do it, and now, despite having grown much stronger, you still won't. I shall return victorious to my master, while you will-"

"Shut. Up. You. Swine." Sakuya replied with enough spite in her voice to stop Alucard mid-sentence. "Insult me as you will. Tell me how I can't kill you. Lord your superiority over me. I don't give a damn." Alucard could see the veins In Sakuya's forehead twitching. "The fact of the matter is that I don't care if I die here, and I sure don't give a crap about my odds. All I care about, is that as I'm bleeding out on the floor, you're lying dead next to me."

"I see. You would throw aside your mistress's request in a futile attempt to put me down?" Alucard's grin faded, and was replaced by a thoughtful expression. "Very well then. Amuse me."

The blanket of ash behind Alucard suddenly exploded into the air, creating a giant smoke-screen that covered half the crater. The ground started to tremble once more, and several in-human war-cry's accompanied the uncountable amount of glowing red eyes that peered through the cloud. Then, an army of ghouls streamed out of the ash. They all wore shining metal armor, and held extra long metal spears, all with the flag of Wallachia attached to the ends. Most of the ghouls rode undead horses, which mindlessly charged ahead, streaming blood from their mouths and flopping their heads around randomly.

The mob of undead stampeded towards Sakuya, who broke into a run, heading for the closest horseman. As the ghoul's lowered their spears, she jumped past their points and landed on a horse's head. The dead animal snorted in surprise, and reared up backwards, throwing its rider off. Sakuya used it's momentum to soar high into the air, and saw that behind the mass of horsemen, another wave of ghoul's was emerging. They were an assortment of random civilians, all of them bleeding, moaning, and reaching up towards her.

Sakuya crossed her arms in front of her, then swept them outward to both sides. Around ten knives flew from the maid, but as rushed towards their targets, they were joined by several others, who had seemed to appear out of thin air. Blood sprayed as the wall of blessed knives crashed into the army of ghouls, who fell to the ground in bit's and pieces. Sakuya landed in the gore field she'd created, staining her shoes a deep red. She crossed her arms again, and whipped out more knives, three for each hand, before looking up towards the next wave of undead.

While Sakuya had dispatched a large amount of ghouls, that amount paled in comparison to how many she would have to go through to reach Alucard, who was at least 40,000 feet away, but she wasn't about to be deterred by distance. Sakuya gave out a war-cry as she dove into the sea of ghouls and started carving a path forward. Her hands became white streaks as she wielded her knives like claws, hitting each ghoul hard enough to tear it to pieces, then send the pieces flying high into the air.

"My my. This is a spectacle to behold." Alucard's demonic chuckle sounded across the field. "But do you really think you'll have it this easy all the way here?"

Up ahead, Sakuya spotted a shirtless man wearing white pants and a black turban, whose picture you'd see next to the dictionary definition of 'Ripped.' His bulging, muscular hands reached out as he stepped into Sakuya's path.

"Like this punk is gonna stop me!" Sakuya said, tearing apart two more of the regular ghouls before lunging at the hulking figure. The gigantic ghoul managed to grab one of Sakuya's hands as they met, but the maid only used it's arm to yank herself inward and ram her other hand through it's chest. Blood spewed from the ghouls mouth before Sakuya pulled both her hands free of its grasp. For a second, her arm's became a blur of movement, and several white lines covered the ghoul from the neck down before It's head was thrown upwards, and it's body was turned into a pile of red goop. Without breaking eye contact with Alucard, Sakuya reached to the side, caught the ghouls head, then threw it to the ground. She then stomped on it, flattening it completely and covering the ground in bit's of skull and brains.

As soon as this happened, the sound of gunfire filled the air. Sakuya inhaled sharply, leaping backwards as a storm of bullets rushed towards her. Time abruptly came to a halt, freezing the projectile's in the air. One of the bullet's stopped just centimeters from the center of Sakuya's left eye, and then stayed there. Through the ash cloud, Sakuya could see several Nazi ghouls, all wielding automatic weapons. She could also see the shadowline of a tank, which had yet to fire.

Sakuya jumped back a little as the bullet's suddenly moved forward an inch. The time field that she'd thrown up was flickering and dying. Sakuya cursed, realizing that the stress her body was under was making it difficult summon up the focus required to mess with time, meaning that she'd have to resort to short bursts. She quickly plotted a course through the bullet filled air, and then released the field, letting time flow again.

Several red blotches appeared on Sakuya as some of the bullet's met their mark. They tore into her legs, arms, and one even punctured a lung, but she kept charging forward, using her knives to knock away any bullet's that would hit her face.

She had made it about halfway to the line of ghouls when a loud BANG was accompanied by a flash from the tank. Sakuya ducked down, striking out to the side and slicing the tank shell that had almost hit her chest in half. One half of the shell flew a way's back before burying itself in the ground, while the other half reached the edge of the crater and demolished one of the flaming tree's.

Sakuya winced as a bullet drew a line across her back, then a single knife appeared in her hand, and she sent it flying at the tank. It flew into a small rectangular opening beside the barrel that the ghoul's used to see, and blood sprayed out of it, adding another kill to Sakuya's count. She jumped up onto the tank just as it's remaining occupant opened the top hatch, only to be cut in half.

The Nazi ghouls sprayed the tank down, but Sakuya was no longer there. Half of them crumpled to the ground as knives literally came out of nowhere, filling each ghoul like pins in a pincushion. The other half was left stunned and confused. One of the ghouls was suddenly pulled into the surrounding ash cloud, a slashing noise silencing him. The ghouls partner turned and fired into the cloud, only to find that it had just lost it's legs, and it's head. A shadow moved from target to target, dispatching them all in a similar manner. Eventually there was only one ghoul left standing, and the last thing it saw was Sakuya's red eye's as she rushed up, spun it around, and snapped it's neck.

Sakuya leaped out from the cloud, knives in hand, and landed a few yards from the base of Alucard's pile of debris. She was covered head to toe in streaks of red, but despite suffering from several bullet wounds, most of that blood wasn't her's. Sakuya spat, whipped the blood from her mouth, and glared up at Alucard.

"Well well well…" Alucard said, his hair and coat flowing in the wind. "I seems that once again, you stand before me. It goes without saying that your display of fighting prowess is impressive, but I want more! Show me the extent of your power, maid!"

Without speaking, Sakuya reaching behind her, and pulled out her golden pocket watch, which had a few specks of blood on it. The quiet sound of ticking filled Alucard's head, and his smug expression wavered for a second. He was about to ask what she was going to do with it, when Sakuya chucked it over her shoulder like it where a piece of garbage. The watch hit the ground behind her, and laid there, covered partially in ash, with a sense of finality.

"You've forced so many innocent people under your command, and ripped apart so many families. No one deserves this kind of fate." Sakuya gestured to the trail of gore she'd left behind her. "You know how many you've condemned to Hell, don't you? I'd bet that number haunts your dreams every night, slowly degrading your mental state and turning you into an abomination."

Alucard's eyes narrowed, and he reached into his coat with both hands, producing the Jackal and Casull. His boots kicked up ash as he stomped down towards Sakuya.

"Did you think Remilia was the same? A heartless monster whose only wish is death?" Sakuya asked in a challenging manner, watching Alucard come to a stop at the base of the rubble pile, which was a couple yards away from her. After a few seconds of silence, she grimaced. "How insulting. She sacrificed everything so that her sister could live a happy, untroubled life. You have no idea the state I found them in, and she is hardly comparable to something so vile!"

"An untroubled life? For a Vampire? How laughable." Alucard leveled his two guns at Sakuya, tilting the Jackal to the side a bit. "Remilia was a child chasing the impossible. You should thank me for ending her miserable, pointless existence."

Sakuya screamed, pulling out several dozen knives from hammerspace and sending them flying through the air. Some went straight for their target, while some of them curved, and came in from the sides. Alucard opened fire, sweeping his guns in a wide arc and shattering every one of the knives. A small smile of amusement crossed his face as metal shards flew past him, and he dodged to the side as a handheld knife flashed through the place he'd just been.

Alucard jumped away as Sakuya struck again, and landed a way's away. He immediately started firing again, and the maid became a blur of motion that moved from side-to-side, but was unable to get any closer.

"Your movement speed is impressive... For a human." Alucard said, his eyes widening with glee with every shot. "Few who succumb to the red moon's effects ever survive past a few minutes, and you've been going for a full fifteen. Exactly how long can you put up with it's insanity?" Alucard stopped his barrage of bullets as Sakuya suddenly dashed forward. He grinned, before repositioning his guns and resuming fire. "The pressure, the boil, the tension. It must be unbearable. It's only a matter of time bef-" Alucard was cut short as he realized with shock that his bullet's weren't having any effect, even though he swore he saw some of them hit.

Sakuya slammed into him, her blades clashing with the Jackal and Casull, which Alucard had crossed in front of his face to keep himself from being chopped in half. The impact resulted in a shockwave, and she then jumped back, doing a backflip before landing steadily on her feet.

Alucard clenched his teeth. "Impossible. You should be paste on the ground."

Sakuya was expressionless as she reached up to her blood-covered left shoulder and, without showing the slightest hint of pain, yanked out a large metal bullet. "As you said, the tension is unbearable, but it's also enough to stop your Casull rounds."

Alucard barely kept his jaw from dropping. Not only had she not been blown to smithereens, but Sakuya was resisting enough stress to stop an anti-vampire bullet in it's tracks. He was having doubts that she was even alive, but he could hear her heart rapidly beating, and the smell of live meat was unmistakable. Alucard was so stunned by this inconceivable revelation that he almost didn't notice the knife zooming in for his face. He jerked back as it carved its way through his cheek and took off his sunglasses. Sakuya was now inches from his face, her eyes beaming hatred and her hands full of knives.

"VERY WELL!" Alucard yelled as he pulled his guns triggers, and fire from the ignition spewed from the barrels.

Ash and debris flew in all directions as they met. Sakuya slashed furiously, while Alucard used his guns as cutting weapons, and wielded them in a similar manner to a knife. They moved around each other, becoming a tornado of movement and cracking the ground beneath them. Blood started to splatter on the ground. Then, larger quantities of blood started to fly, and soon the area had been redecorated red. Both Alucard and Sakuya were receiving several deep gashes across their entire body, but neither of them stuttered for even a moment.

Suddenly, Sakuya found the Jackal pressed up against her chest. Alucard, who now had a large steaming cut along half his forehead, was grinning wickedly. Before the Jackal could fire, however, Sakuya quickly reached out and grabbed the back end of the weapon, clutching it closer to herself and jamming the guns slide in place. With her other arm, she knocked the Jackal to the side. The gun went off as soon as Sakuya let go of the slide, drawing a small around of blood as the bullet grazed her shoulder. In response, she spun and kicked, her foot colliding with Alucard's chest and crushing his ribs.

Alucard sprung back, holding the Jackal and Casull above his head, and then sprung forward again, striking down with both weapons. A singular knife appeared in both of Sakuya's hands, and she swung up. Twin streams of sparks spewed into the air like fireworks as their weapons collided, and Alucard could only watch as the barrels of the Jackal and Casull were cleaved in half.

"Useless." Sakuya muttered.

Four dark, twisting red blades shot out from the inside of Alucard's coat, and before she could react, they had plunged themselves deep into Sakuya's sides. They started to move inward, intending to rip her in half, but she grabbed the blades with her bare hands, stopping them. Sakuya screamed as she ran forward, blood spurting from her hands and sides, and slammed her head into Alucard's.

Alucard's face crumpled, then disappeared through his coat along with the rest of his body. Sakuya gasped, then leaned backwards as the coat was ripped in half horizontally. The steel tip of a claymore passed by her face before she backflipped several times to get away.

Sakuya stopped to look up at the hulking, armored mass that was Dracula. She tried to summon up more knives, but instead she collapsed to one knee as dizziness finally enveloped her.

"Oh?" Dracula said, his Romanian accent returning. "After all this? Don't tell me you're quitting on me now."

She had no idea how much blood she'd lost, mostly because she couldn't tell her's from others, but Sakuya could feel her brain being suffocated from lack of oxygen. Everything had been spinning for a while, but now it was like the ground was falling away, but even with all of this, her battered body couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Sakuya realized that a calm, orange light was starting to move over everything. Behind her, a small glimmer of brilliant yellow was shining through the smoke. It was something that Sakuya didn't think she'd see again. The sun.

It slowly rose, setting the clouds ablaze with colorful reds and purples, making the flames along the edge of the crater look like tiny matches. It was the kind of sunrise that you'd see on a spring morning right before work, making for a nice breath of fresh air.

Dracula was stunned. His eye's glazed over, and his feet froze to the ground. All the rage, anger, and bloodlust left his body, and for a brief moment, he almost appeared human as he stood unburning in the sunlight.

"Who said… Anything about quitting?!" Sakuya spat, and snapping Dracula out of his trance. "I'm not stopping until I cut your heart out!"

"Then do it already." Dracula challenged, happily raising his sword high into the air before charging forward.

Sakuya stood her ground, rapidly throwing one knife at a time at Dracula. The Vampire didn't move to dodge. He didn't need to. The knives flew past wildly, not even coming close to their target.

Dracula smirked as he reached Sakuya and struck down with his claymore. The maid blocked with two of her knives, her arms and legs almost buckling under the force of the blow as the sword slammed into her, making the ground beneath them both tremble. Dracula was about to pull away when he felt several sharp, burning blades enter his back. He looked behind him, realizing that the knives Sakuya had thrown beforehand had ricocheted off several pieces of rock and come back to stab him.

Sakuya shoved the claymore to the side before delivering a round-house kick straight to Dracula's face, causing him to jerk to the side. She then raised her right arm and swung downwards towards his exposed neck, but her blade stopped just short of his pale skin.

Dracula had reached up with his free hand and grabbed her forearm. He caught his footing, then proceeded to yank Sakuya up into the air and squeeze hard. Her hand convulsed as her Radius and Ulna were crushed, rendering the arm useless.

Sakuya cried out, slashing Dracula's left arm off and freeing herself. As she hit the ground, her crushed arm flopped at an awkward angle, then hung limp. Dracula thrust his sword forward, aiming for her head. Sakuya was just barely able to move her knife into position In time, and the claymore rushed past, kicking up sparks as the two weapons collided. She lunged in, detaching her knife from the sword and striking. Dracula drew back as a large diagonal gash was drawn in his chest, right above his heart.

A hand made out of a stream of blood emerged from the stump of his left arm. It grabbed Sakuya, wrapping it's long, pointed fingers around her torso, swung her into the air, and slamming her down into the ground with enough force to crack her ribs, but Sakuya didn't have time to worry about how many bones she'd broken since the claymore was zooming down towards her as well. She quickly rolled to the side as the ground where she'd just been split in half, showering her in pebbles, rocks, and ash. Sakuya then rolled to her feet, throwing a few knives as she did so.

Dracula moved to block them with his sword, but when the knives where just about to hit, they stopped mid-air. He raised an eyebrow, and lowered his sword slightly. The weapons were clearly still moving through space, as he could hear the whistle of metal through air, but they weren't getting closer.

"I've got you now!" Sakuya shouted, flinging another batch of knives at his knee.

Dracula's claymore moved to intercept the knives aimed at his knee, but as soon as the sword moved away from his face, the knives that had been stuck in place suddenly shot forward. He was anticipating this, of course, and tilted his head to the side. This caused most of the knives to miss, but one managed to graze his neck, making blood spurt out. Dracula then swiped away the knives at his knees, and then brought his sword up to his right side, preparing to swing.

Sakuya was lunging in again, her teeth bared, but this time it was different. Dracula had seen this kind of lunge before. It was the kind of lunge that marked the end of the line. A last ditch effort. The final strike in which one of them would die. All the cards had been played, all the pieces taken off the board, and now it all came down to one last roll of the dice to decide their fate.

Dracula tightened the grip on his sword, smiling wickedly as he stepped forward. He swung, his sword blasting through the air towards his target's head. Instead of ducking out of the way, or attempting to block with a knife, Sakuya stayed her course. When the big weapon reached her, she opened her mouth and smashed it shut on the big, bulky blade of the claymore. Dracula reeled back in surprise as his sword shattered like glass, sending bits of shiny metal in all directions.

Sakuya raised her functional arm, the knife held within her hand reflecting the image of the sun at Dracula. Then, all in one quick motion, she spun, moved past Dracula's hulking mass, and used the knife to tear him in half.

Dracula's upper half flew into the air, spraying blood as it went, before crashing to the ground a few yards away. As soon as he landed, two knives penetrated his hands, pinning him down. Sakuya kicked Dracula's legs over before jumping up into the air and coming to land sitting on his chest. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Then, Sakuya raised her fist and punched Dracula in the face. Then she punched him again. And again.

The only thing that could be heard was the rhythmic beating of Sakuya's punches. The thud from each strike echoed over the carnage filled ash field, over the piles of what remained of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, throughout the entire crater, and through the now completely blackened, flameless tree's. At first, her fist became covered in blood. Then strands of hair. Then bit's of skull and brain tissue. Eventually Sakuya hit something especially hard, breaking one of her knuckles and making her stop. Her vision came into focus, and she stared unblinking at her handywork.

It looked like some huge wild animal had chomped off the entire right side of Dracula's head. A huge splatter accompanied several small stream of blood that ran through the rocks and ash before pooling all around them. Tiny pieces of brain, skull, and teeth floated in the pool. She'd punched so much, and so hard, that she'd smashed Dracula's face down the middle and broken her knuckle on a rock that he'd been laying on.

The left side of Dracula's face, however, was fine. His remaining eye was closed peacefully and left half of his mouth was curved up into a calm smile. The sunlight turned his pale skin to a beautiful, pasty white. Sakuya, who was hyperventilating stared at his expression. Dracula's eye opened slowly, but steadily, and stared back. Instead of being the evil reddish-orange of a Vampire, the eye was a pleasant shade of deep blue. Sakuya could see her reflection in it, a distraught, blood covered young maid with glowing red eye's.

Sakuya was instantly enraged by this sight. She raised her left arm, and a knife appeared in her hand. Then, she screamed, and the knife plunged downwards towards it's target. Dracula closed his eye again. He sighed heavily, ready for his eternal slumber.


	13. Children

This was it. The end.

After over six centuries of bloodshed, a worthy human had finally struck Dracula down. He could rest in peace knowing that monsters like him would walk the earth no more.

As Vlad, he had killed and impaled tens of thousands of innocent people, all in the name of God. As Dracula, he'd continued his atrocities in the dark, slaying countless more. Now he stood beneath the boot of a woman named Sakuya Izayoi, a mere maid. This was the death he'd always wanted, the death he deserved, and he welcomed it with open arms.

Dracula smiled as he heard the sound of a knife on flesh, but it quickly faded when he realized that the knife hadn't struck him. He opened his eye to see that Sakuya had slammed the knife down into her broken arm.

"W-What?" Dracula rasped.

"Drink." Sakuya said simply, twisting the knife around and causing blood to spurt out of the wound towards Dracula's mouth.

"...What?" Dracula responded.

Sakuya's eye twitched, and she gritted her teeth before suddenly slicing her entire arm off. She then thrust the stub of her arm in front of Dracula's mouth. "DRINK!" Sakuya screamed.

"WhAgUt!?" Dracula tried to say as Sakuya leaked huge amounts of blood into his mouth. He struggled for a moment as her life-force pooled all over him, but eventually he had no choice but to swallow, and his eyes became clouded and bright red.

o0o

Dracula woke to a dusty, wooden, cobweb filled hallway that belonged to a building on it's last legs. Small, square, broken windows lined the right side of the hall, letting in the silver light of the full moon. Upon closer inspection, Dracula realized that this hallway resembled the hallway's in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"What are you pulling Sakuya?" Dracula muttered.

It wasn't long before Dracula heard the sound of light, slow footsteps against creaky floorboards. A small figure came into the light in front of him, who he recognized as Remilia. This Remilia had light blue hair, however, and no wings. Her simple green dress was covered with holes and blood. She was currently walking down the hallway while slowly yanking out the last blessed silver knife in her arm.

"AH!" Remilia winced as the knife came free. She hurriedly tossed it to the ground were it embedded itself into the floor.

"Tsh." Dracula commented to himself.

"You're a fast one, but don't think you can get away from me." Dracula turned around to see Sakuya's red eye's staring through the darkness a few yards away from him. Her hair was white, and she was wearing a familiar black dress.

"Who are you?" Remilia asked.

"Your doom." Sakuya replied.

"My doom?" Remilia dipped her head and laughed for a couple seconds before looking back up and scowling. "Is that what you said to Owen before you butchered her in cold blood?"

Surprise flashed through Sakuya's eye's, but was gone in an instant. "As she was bleeding out, she mentioned two Vampire's. Tell me where the other one is and I'll make your death quick."

"Uh… No." Remilia said. "You can shove your knives u-" An inhuman caterwaul sounded in the distance. When she heard it, Remilia stumbled to the wall and clutched her chest. "Flan you idiot. I told you… To stay…"

"Well then. Looks like you no longer serve a use other than to test my new abilities. Flan, has revealed her own location." Sakuya stated, knives flashing into her hands.

"You have no idea what you've just done." Remilia said, turning to Sakuya with a gaze of genuine anger. "Though I don't expect a Vampire Hunter like you to understand."

"I'll give you three seconds to hit me." Sakuya said, reaching behind her and pulling out a golden pocket watch. "I might give Flan more or less, depending on how fast she is."

"I cannot allow you to get that far." Remilia declared clenching her fists. "Start your damn timmer."

"Hmmm. Very well." Sakuya hit the little nob on the top of the watch, and the lid flew open, revealing the clock inside.

Remilia darted forward with surprising speed, opened her hand, and clawed down at Sakuya's head. Just before her hand reached the Vampire Hunter, however, Sakuya disappeared, and Remilia only managed to slice the air. Sakuya reappeared to the side, leaning up against the wall opposite to the windows.

 _Tick_

Bits of cobweb and splinters of wood flew as Remilia's finger's tore the wall to pieces. There was an immediate lack of blood, however, and she looked to see that Sakuya was now standing behind her.

 _Tock_

Everything within a 24-foot radius exploded as Remilia desperately flailed around, slashing and punching everything in sight. Dracula stood in the middle of the debris cloud that was forming, his frown steadily growing.

 _Tick_

Remilia and everything flying through the air came to a halt as time stopped. Dracula watched as Sakuya walked out from the shadows with a slight grin on her face.

"I didn't even have to make a real effort to dodge." She said as she knocked away a broken support beam with her forearm. The beam flew to the side a couple feet before freezing in the air again. "The fourth dimension really is something." Sakuya came to stand face-to-face with Remilia, who wore a panicked but fierce expression. "For a low class Vampire like you. I'd say… One knife to the heart would cause instant death." Sakuya took several steps back before a single knife flashed into her hand. "May you find hell quickly!" She shouted as she threw the knife. The weapon soared through the air before freezing just two feet from Remilia's chest. Sakuya stared at it for a second, then snapped her fingers. "And time flows again."

Remilia gasped as she found a knife zooming towards her. She dug her feet into the ground, and leaned back in an attempt to put distance between her and the blade, but it was coming in to fast to avoid. For a moment it appeared that Remilia would meet her end, but then, without warning, a wingless Flandre erupted from the ground.

It was just like a monster rising from nowhere to kill the survivors in a horror movie. Her anger filled eyes shone crimson, her fanged teeth were bared menacingly, her innocent blue dress was covered in dirt from tunneling through the ground, and her hands were soaked in blood. Or at least it would have been, if the knife intended for Remilia hadn't embedded itself into Flandre's forehead.

"Hmmph." Dracula crossed his arms.

"Eh?" Flandre said, her face twisting in confusion as she felt the knife in her head. Then, all emotion faded from her, and Flandre keeled over.

Remilia gasped, pure terror blasting its way onto her face. "FLAN!" She dived down, catching Flandre just before she hit the ground. Without hesitation, Remilia grabbed the hilt of the knife, not carrying as it's holy energy burned away the skin on her hand, and yanked the weapon out of her sisters head. "Dontbedeaddontbedeaddontbedead…" She wispered.

"...Owen?" Flandre whispered, glancing absentmindedly at her hands.

"Oh thank God!" Remilia brought Flandre in close and hugged her tightly.

Three more knives flashed into Sakuya's hands, and she started to move forward. "Well. That was-"

"Not. Another. Step." Remilia said coldly, stopping Sakuya in her tracks. The Vampire looked up from her sister, and both Sakuya and Dracula's eye's widened when they saw two red streaks of blood running down her cheeks. Remilia was crying. "You have no idea, what we've been though, and yet you just walk in, murder our friend, and then try and murder us?" Remilia said, the distress and sorrow in her voice was unmistakable.

Sakuya, realizing that she'd forgotten to breath, inhaled, then spoke. "Say's the one who attacked that innocent man out in the forest."

"WE LEFT HIM ALIVE ON PURPOSE!" Remilia screamed, her tears suddenly flowing faster. "WE LEAVE ALL OF THEM ALIVE!"

"All of them?" Sakuya replied.

Remilia looked like she was about to yell something else, then she seemed to shrink back down and dip her head in shame. "It… It was an accident…"

"Tell that to the children who found their mother dead in a barn." Sakuya advanced back down the hallway with a new sense of purpose, her shoes breaking and snapping the slivers of wood that littered the ground.

"I… I did." Remilia cried, unable to meet Sakuya's gaze. "I was mortified… Both of us were. Someone's life isn't something that you just repay. I was in such a panic that… That I offered myself up for slavery without thinking twice!" Remilia swallowed. "Of course, when they found out we were Vampires, the entire village went up in arms. There were pitchforks, torches, mobs, the whole witch-hunting kit. Not very effective against Vampires but, well, it sent a clear message. So we left."

Sakuya came to a stop right in front of the sisters, but did not make a move to attack, only glared down at them.

Remilia wiped the blood from her eye's and looked up at the Vampire Hunter. "That's what happens when us Vampires try to apologize."

"That is God's punishment for turning his back on him." Sakuya stated simply.

"Really? Well then." Remilia said, closing her eye's again and shaking her head sadly. " God is punishing me for putting Flandre before everything. I had no choice in that regard." She gently laid Flandre down before standing up. Sakuya tensed up, but realized that there wasn't any hostility in the way Remilia was moving. "The world we live in is cruel, unforgiving, and devoid of light. But that doesn't mean that it has to be violent and full of death. Me and my sister have been trying to live peacefully for 127 years now. It's been-"

"Silence!" Sakuya shouted. "You think you're banter will save you Vampire!? I'm not dumb enough to believe your lies!"

Sakuya's eyes briefly flashed a brilliant crimson before time stopped once more. As soon as she did so, however, she collapsed to the ground breathing erratically. After a few seconds of trying to get her lungs to work correctly and failing, Sakuya looked up to see that Remilia moved in front of Flandre and thrust her arms to both sides protectively. A pink, bubble-like shield had formed around the two Vampires, but it was flimsy and paper thin. Sakuya sprang up, slashing the shield away and shattering it like glass. The pink shards sprinkled into the air, then froze.

"Bullshit…" Sakuya said to herself, staring down an unknowing Remilia. She raised stepped forward with her left foot and raised her right hand. Then Sakuya cried out and struck down towards Remilia's head, intending to carve the Vampire in half.

"P-Please…"

Sakuya's eyes flew wide with shock, and her blade stopped just short of it's target. She slowly turned her head to look down. There, laying on the shattered floor with one hand on Sakuya's ankle, was Meiling.

Meiling's body was translucent, and didn't seem to be structured correctly in places, like another body was hiding beneath it. Her eye's and mouth were gone as well, leaving a literal blank face to stare pleading up at Sakuya. It was as if Sakuya was trying to remember someone else, but could only see the gatekeeper in their place. "Please… They aren't… Like the others." The person in the form of Meiling turned over, writhing in agony from unseen injuries. "They've worked… So hard… So… Hard…"

Dracula took a deep breath in and watched as everything that was still moving stopped, and the memory he was watching faded to grey. Then, he exhaled long, hard, and angrily. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked coldly.

His only reply was the sound of a door creaking opening behind him. Dracula whipped around, his eye's were full of a demonic rage as he screamed. "TELL ME!"

"127." Sakuya, dressed in her maid's uniform and now completely uninjured, was sitting at a circular dining table a few yards away. Atop the table sat a china tea set. The teapot and Sakuya's cup were filled to the brim with steaming hot tea, but the teacup opposite to her was filled with blood, and sat above an empty wire chair. "Do you remember how powerful you were at 127?"

Dracula snorted as his heavy metal boots thumped against the now red carpeted floor. When he reached the table, he brought his right arm up and knocked it to the side, crumpling the table and causing the china to crash into the ground. "ANSWER ME YOU DAMN MAID!"

Sakuya, unfazed by Dracula's hostility, stood up, crossed her arms, and smiled calmly. "A Vampire's strength comes from one, their age, and two, how many souls they've consumed. Judging from her performance, how many souls would you say Remilia had consumed at the time of that memory?"

"What NONSENSE!? You DARE compare…" Dracula leaned in, a look of disbelief developing in his eye's.

"None. Not a single one." Sakuya answered her own question while looking knowingly into Dracula's orange demon eyes.

"You've made you're point." Dracula hissed. "Though I hardly see why you're even talking about trivial things like these when you have me beneath your boot!" He straightened, towering above the maid in front of him. "What the hell are you waiting for Sakuya Izayoi! If you're going to end it, end it!"

"I used to view creatures like you as a plight upon the earth. Immortal monsters who only lived to kill the innocent and bath in blood. Oh the irony." Sakuya said, chuckling. "Now look at where I am. Gensokyo, a place where those immortal monsters have slipped away from civilization, and are trying to live peacefully." Suddenly, the building they were in faded away to a massive forest clearing. Sunlight illuminated vibrant shades of green grass, tree's, and multi-colored flowers. Various people of all different shapes and sizes stood around the clearing eating food or getting drunk. Some appeared normal, while others had physical oddities like horns, massive wings, translucency, and other grotesque growths. Dracula recognized Sakuya standing off to the side holding a parasol over Remilia, who was clearly enjoying something. "Youkai, Vampires, Witches, Oni, Ghosts, Humans. Everyone here is living in harmony. Can you believe it? Beings like this, some over a thousand years old, living like this?"

Dracula only glanced at the crowd of mythical people before looking away dismissively. One by one, they started to choke and fall, realizing that their food and drink were poisoned, until they all lay dead and silent on the ground. "Cowards, who cannot face who they truly are." He stated simply.

"You say that like you can." Sakuya observed.

"Like I can?" Lightning flashed, and the grass in the clearing was replaced with a lake of blood. The tree's were now pikes, each with a man, woman, or child impaled upon it, and the crimson moon shone overhead. Dracula looked at Sakuya with a weary, tired expression. "THIS, is what I am, Sakuya. A Monster! A Demon! A Vampire! I won't stop killing as long as I live!"

"If you're such a monster, then why are you begging me to kill you?" Sakuya asked.

The lake of blood rippled, and a reflection of Dracula appeared. " _Then come. Stab my heart! Cut of my head! I want to see your knives covered in my blood!"_ The lake rippled again, revealing Alucard wearing a dark grey suit and wielding a broken sword. " _Well? Come on. Second chances don't come around often. Show me what you are truly made of!"_

"It's specifically me to." Sakuya commented as the lake rippled once again, taking the shape of Dracula once more.

" _I cannot be killed by the likes of you." The reflection of Dracula said in a familiar accusing tone. "You, an immortal in an ugly child's body, unable to brave the unknowns of human life for more than ten years! Such a coward could never dream of defeating me!"_

"Why show you all of this?" Sakuya said before Dracula even had a chance to ask. "Three reasons, and the first is to you, Dracula, and is plain and simple."

The scene changed once more, but the atmosphere stayed the same. The pikes faded to burning, broken houses, and the bodies changed to those of Sakuya's village. They both stood in the center of the carnage, ankle deep in blood. Sakuya's hair changed from white to brown, and her dress turned pitch black.

"When you walked into my village and murdered everyone, you weren't just seeking a meal, you were seeking your own death." Sakuya declared. "You came lured by the rumors of how great my father was at killing Vampires, and destroyed everything he held dear. Why? To give him motivation. To push him to his limit so that your need for a symbolic demise could be fulfilled. But he didn't have the skill to defeat you, even when you went easy on him. Still, you hoped that your actions would bring about someone worthy, and you let me escape with that hope." Sakuya shook her head, and the scenery blurred again, this time changing to the ruins of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. The bodies of Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Koakuma, and Meiling all lay peacefully in the ash and debris. "This entire thing has been nothing more than an attempt to provoke me into killing you. You hate yourself so much that you would do anything to die. To be driven to such a thing…" Sakuya paused again, the redness in her eye's disappearing before she continued. "That is why, in my quest for revenge, and in a twist of irony, I cannot kill you."

"What!?" Dracula yelled in outrage. "How can you say that!? After-"

"There is no harsher punishment." Sakuya stated, interrupting Dracula. "It's all you crave, all you want, all you plan to achieve. Why in the world, after you've killed so many, would I give you what you want?" She crossed her arms, giving her opponent an accusing gaze. "Innocent men, women, and children. Countless souls enslaved. Blood and death filling your mind. You will LIVE, with that. With all the atrocities you've committed. I won't allow you to escape to Hell, for it would be a better place for you to live than on Earth."

There was silence as Dracula dipped his head, hiding his face with his hair. He stood unmoving as storm clouds, turned red by the moon, collected in the sky, and a wind picked up, increasing in intensity as time passed. Dracula started to breath heavily, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his chest. Two red streaks of dark red flowed out from under his hair and met at his chin, which started dripping blood.

"Don't… Mess with me." Dracula said, his voice strained. "You're mortally... Wounded. This is the… Only chance you'll get… To avenge you family."

"I said that I wouldn't stop until I cut out your heart, but I didn't say that it would be with knives." Sakuya replied.

At these words, Dracula abruptly straightened himself, throwing his hair back and revealing his grief stricken face. He then thrust his gaze to the sky and roared. "SAKUYA!"

The wind blasted the houses and bodies away, wiping them from their line of sight like an eraser would a mark on a whiteboard. Dracula continued his roar as he launched himself forward, his red eyes shining brilliantly as tears of blood flowed from them. "END IT ALREADY! PIERCE MY HEART! STRIKE ME DOWN!"

Dracula raised his fist, aiming for Sakuya's face. She didn't move, however, and just before it hit her, she raised her hand and caught the small, weak, unarmored wrist of Vlad Tepes Dracul lll. In Dracula's place there was now a child. His face wasn't one of anger, but of overwhelming sadness, and his eye's shed real tears, made of water.

Everything around them faded to a black void as Sakuya caught Vlad's other arm. The child wiggled, trying to shake his hands free and land a blow. After a few seconds of tear filled grunting and struggling, Sakuya pulled Vlad into an embrace, wrapping both her arms around him and stopping his resistance. The only thing Vlad could think to do was pound his fist against Sakuya's chest.

"D-Don't make me… Live like this." Vlad sobbed into Sakuya's stomach. Water streamed seemingly endlessly down his face, which was contorted and distraught.

"Shhhh~" Sakuya hushed soothingly. She then started humming a soft, sad melody that echoed through the nothingness around them. After a few minutes of crying, Vlad seemed to calm down a bit, and she knelt down to place her hands on his shoulders. "You've been crying like that since the beginning, haven't you."

Vlad failed to meet her gaze, hiding behind his messy hair.

Sakuya smiled sadly. She then brushed aside his hair with one hand, and started to wipe away his tears with a pristine, white handkerchief that had appeared from thin air. "I don't blame you for doing so. Being with Remilia, I learned an awful lot about your past, and none of it is happy. None of it. No child should have to live like you did, and have to do the things that you did, only to be cursed with unlife and continue on."

Vlad brushed away Sakuya's handkerchief, muttering two words as he did so. But those words were too quiet for the maid to hear.

"Hmmm?" Sakuya said quizzically.

Vlad looked up, finally meeting Sakuya's gaze. His blue eyes were twinkling with sadness, grief, and confusion. He then looked away, pulling himself free of Sakuya's grasp. "Forget it. Nothing I say will be good enough. It won't ever be good enough, not again." Vlad collapsed to his knees. "Ok, Sakuya. I'm… I'm done. You win." His tone was full of many emotions, but most of all, utter defeat.

"No one wins in war. Which brings me to my second reason." As Sakuya spoke, the area was suddenly flooded with blinding white light. Vlad winced, covering his face with his hand, but when his eyes adjusted, he looked up to find himself sitting on a cliff overlooking a massive valley.

The valley was full of vast forests, sparkling lakes, flowing rivers, spacious clearings, rolling hills, and tons of green grass. Buildings sat around the place as well. There were a few Asian shrines, a few lone cottages, the SDM, and even an entire village surrounded by farms. All this, however, was secondary compared to what shone above it all. The sun.

"I saw you staring at it." Sakuya's disembodied voice echoed in Vlad's head. "I can only imagine how much you've missed the warm comfort of that unextinguishable ball in the sky. I cannot bear seeing the look you made. I've seen it too many times from Remilia and Flandre. It's the look they make when they remember what it was like to be human."

There was a moment of silence as Vlad drunk it all it, letting the ray's of the sun cover him like a blanket. He smiled weakly, like someone finding a moment of relief in a world of pain. "I'm going to stop you before you go farther. I see what you're trying to do. Do not ask that of me, for you know why I cannot." The sunlight and scenery faded to Remilia's throne room. Alucard, now in his dog form, sat in the middle of the golden rose. "I serve the Hellsing Organization, and you know how loyal we are."

The darkness at the top of the stairs shifted and swung to the side, taking the shape of Remilia's wings. Remilia herself was sitting on her throne, and laying in her lap was a small grey cat with familiar blue eye's. "Very well. If you can see that far into the conversation, then there's no point in continuing." The cat said with a happiness, as if it has just accomplished something. "I do believe it's time to return to the material plane. We don't want to keep our master's waiting."

"Hmmm?" Alucard looked up, his evil grin returning. "And here I thought I was the one in denial."

"You can't sense it?" A similar grin creeped onto Sakuya's face, but immediately disappeared as Remilia's hand came down to scratch her chin. "Ahhhh~, well, I guess I'll just have to point it out to you. You're covered in chains."

Alucard looked down to find that his paws, legs, chest, and neck were all bound in glowing pink chains. They were spread around the room, wrapped around the pillars and connected to the walls. Alucard shook himself wildly, attempting to break free, but he only succeeded in shaking the chains around.

"No one can break free of fate, Alucard." Sakuya purred. "I'm sure Remilia told you that, in one way or another. Those chains are the third reason I cannot kill you. Remilia doesn't want you dead, and I'm afraid I have to comply."

"What?!" Alucard barked.

"I wonder why as well." Sakuya replied. "I think it's best if we let her explain it herself, however. She loves to run her mouth."

Everything started to shake and crumble. The pillars cracked, then fell to the floor, the ceiling caved in, and the glass behind Remilia's throne shattered. After a couple seconds of this, little wisps of light started to float up from the ground, and everything started to fade.

"Let's see what game we were pawns in this time." Sakuya said.

o0o

"Rise and shine, Mr. Tepes."

Dracula's eyes flew open to Remilia, who was looming above him holding Gungnir. Something that he could not yet see was casting a dark shadow over her, presumably to protect her from the sun, but he could still make out her facial features. She wore the most contorted, maniacal, crazed, smug grin that he'd ever seen.

"What? Shocked that I'm still here?" Remilia chuckled. "I told you that your fate had been sealed, dummy. Next time listen."

"Are you saying that… This battle… Was over before it started?" Dracula asked.

"WELL before it started." Remilia answered. "Every major event in this fight was decided in advance. Sprinkle in some superb acting to keep you and Sakuya from figuring that out and voila! An epic fight to the death that was, in all reality, nothing more than a stage play!"

Dracula's usual dark mass started to leak from his injuries, reforming his legs and face. Once they had been healed, he sat up lowly, groaning as he did so. His tired eyes became fixed upon the scene in front of him. Patchouli, Koakuma, and Meiling, all people he thought dead, were gathered out of the reach of the shadows around Sakuya, who was laying on a mattress on the ground. Patchouli held both of her hands over Sakuya, emitting a calming green light, while Koakuma got a wet rag and placed it on the maids forehead. Meiling had her hand above her eye's, and was scanning the area. All three of them appeared uninjured and perfectly fine.

Suddenly Flandre jumped out from behind a half destroyed brick wall, Meiling's baret clutched in her hands, and tackled the gatekeeper, wrapping her arms around her and falling to the ground. "I gotchu! Hahahaha… Ah! Ah, ah, ahhhh!"

Meiling quickly sat up as Flandre's skin started to sizzle in the sunlight, picked up the Vampire, and ran back into the shadows out of sight.

"How?" Dracula said, trying to wrap his head around what was happening. "I killed them. I heard their hearts stop, and felt their life force ebb away to nothing."

"Patchouli's knowledge of magic extends far beyond shooting a bunch of lasers." Remilia answered. "Figuring out how to trick a Vampire's senses was a fun little experiment for her. Most of what you saw was real, but, well, the only person you really killed was Koakuma."

"So that's how you fooled me while posing as Walter." Dracula muttered.

"Actually, that was Ran." An older female voice came from behind them.

Both Dracula and Remilia turned to see a woman, who looked to be in her mid 20's, holding a pink lace parasol. She wore a purple Chinese-style tabard that sat over a pale-pink dress. Her eye's matched the long golden hair spilling down from her mop cap, of which had a large, red, bow-like ribbon tied to the front. Similar ribbons were tied to various places on her clothing and in her hair. She was sitting in the doorway of a subway train, which was the thing blocking the sunlight. The train looked new, clean, and fully functional, unlike the one in the forest where Dracula's coffin resided.

"A shikigami and a butler aren't that different when you think about it." The woman said.

"And who might you be?" Dracula said, standing up and giving a cautious glance towards Remilia.

"Backstage management." Remilia answered.

"My name is Yukari Yakumo." Yukari said, sitting up and walking forward. "I'm sure you have many questions, but my servants can only hold the residents of Gensokyo for so long. Let's keep this brief." Dracula watched as Yukari stopped in front of him, staring at him with eyes that radiated knowledge and power. "This valley is filled with several different races. The majority of the population, however, is Youkai, and Youkai eat Humans. The number of edible Humans in Gensokyo is starting to drop below comfortable levels, to the point were simply kidnapping a few outsiders won't fix the problem. We need a solid, reliable stream of food. That is why we beat the crap out of you."

"Actually, I just beat the crap out of you because it was fun." Remilia admitted.

"I see." Dracula smiled. "You wish to strike a deal."

"Yes." Yukari said, smiling back. "But your government is… Violent. With the Hellsing organization and the Vatican around, I couldn't just approach your Queen without being shot at or shattering the Hakurei Barrier as thousands suddenly learned of our existence. A statement needed to be made to ensure the cooperation of the Queen. I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

"So got us to attack you in an effort to stop us from attacking you?" Dracula's smile grew wider. "And you made Integra watch. How cruel."

"Blah blah blah. Ok! You guy's can go do your negotiations or politics or whatever some other time." Remilia said, butting in. "It's time for me and him to have a talk."

"You wish to discuss compensation for the house, don't you?" Dracula said, his smile withering away.

"What? No! We just want to spend some quality time together, right _dad_?" Remilia nudged Dracula with her elbow.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Yukari pulled a paper fan from her sleeve and unfolded it, covering her mouth. Then, Dracula burst out laughing. As he laughed, his armor faded to black and was quickly replaced by his red trench coat. Dracula's hair receded, becoming short, and his eye's were covered by shadow as his sunglasses formed. His hat appeared in his now gloved hand, and he placed it upon his head. The back of his gloves flashed a bright red as the pentagram symbol appeared, and there was a visible loss of energy throughout the Vampire's body.

Alucard then walked past Yukari towards the train. "I trust that now that you're here, this train ride won't result in a crash?"

"No, it won't. I just needed to get rid of that old one." Yukari replied, following Alucard in.

"Wha- Hey! Don't ignore me!" Remilia shouted, appearing flustered. "I did good didn't I?!"

Once inside, Alucard turned back towards Remilia, giving her a huge grin. The trains doors then slid shut, and it started moving forward across the ground, kicking up ash and dust.

"Dammit!" Remilia screamed while running parallel to the train. "Please don't leave!"

Two pink bows appeared, floating in the area in front of the train, before a large hole in the fabric of space opened between them. Inside the gap where countless eye's of every size and shape, not to dissimilar to Alucard's, that stared blankly ahead. The train zoomed into the gap, leaving Remilia behind. The gap then closed shut.

"But I'm your biggest fan…" Remilia whispered. She then turned, noticing that something else was casting a shadow over, and saw a yellow traffic sign with black silhouettes of Remilia and Flandre running around on it.

 _ **CAUTION**_

 _ **CHILDREN AT PLAY**_

* * *

Alucard stood next to one of the train's windows, watching the eye's pass. Yukari sat on the bench behind him, casually twirling her parasol.

"The last trip was much quicker, and I didn't see any of the eye's repeat." Alucard said after a long moment of silence. "What is it?"

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just enjoying that conflicted look on your face." Yukari replied. "You don't know what to think, do you?"

Alucard turned his head slightly, glaring at Yukari with narrow eyes, before turning back to the window. "I think that if Gensokyo has an entire population of beings that are as old and ugly as you, then it will sort itself out. And when it does, I'll be there to defend my master."

"Fair enough." Yukari said, smiling slightly. "When we arrive, I'd like to warn you against telling anyone about any of this, or else Gensokyo could sort itself out sooner than later. Your master and the Queen are the only one's who need to know about this."

"Just stop the train already." Alucard ordered.

Another gap opened, and the train rushed out of it into a beautiful morning sky. Below sat the Hellsing mansion, which currently had smoke rising from it's left wing. The train flew down to land on the large cobblestone path that lead up to the building's entrance, then screeched to a halt. The doors opened revealing Integra, Walter, and several armed guards, who were standing out on the lawn.

Their lack of surprise suggested that they had expected a flying train to land on their yard, and Integra looked pissed.

* * *

Sakuya opened her eye's once more to find herself laying in one piece on a mattress. It felt like she'd taken a long nap, and her arm was back. She quickly close them again, however, as confetti flew everywhere.

"Happy Birthday!" She heard everyone yell. Sakuya brushed the confetti from her eye's and saw that Meiling, Patchouli, Koakuma and all the fairy maids were holding up a giant paper sign that said: 'Happy B-Day' on it. Flandre and Remilia were standing next to what remained of a brick wall to keep the sunlight off of them. They were all smiling happily.

Sakuya's eye twitched. "Everyone's… Still here?"

"No. Dracula's gone." Meiling replied. "Not dead but… Huh. I guess he is dead."

"So, how did you like your birthday present?" Remilia asked.

Sakuya hesitated, giving Remilia a confused look. "Birthday present?"

"I told you she forgot." Patchouli said to Remilia.

"You forgot your birthday?" Flandre whispered in a disbelieving tone, her eyes becoming big and beady.

"You're birthday is 2 days before mine, Sakuya." Remilia stated. "But we NEVER celebrate it! That's why I wanted this year to be different. Yukari approached me with a plan that involved us fighting Dracula. Coincidently I know that you have beef with him. So I set this entire thing up to leave you as the last of us standing, allowing for you to beat him up! I couldn't let you kill him of course, but that's a pretty good present if I do say so myself."

"But she didn't get to unwrap it." Flandre said. "That's always the best part."

"Say's the one who always opens her presents by blowing them up." Meiling said, smiling.

"So let me get this straight." Sakuya began. "You wanted to celebrate my birthday and get me a present. So you let in a psychopathic, blood-thirsty, magically enhanced Vampire, who just so happens to be Dracula, fake your deaths so that I think you're dead, and in the process blow of the ENTIRE mansion which I will have to fix?"

"Ehhh…" Remilia froze. She was still smiling, but here eye's were clearly contemplating something.

"Hey, while you're at it could you bring that copy of the library out of st-" Patchouli was interrupted as Koakuma kicked her shin.

"Not helping!" Said the Devil. Koakuma then turned to Sakuya. "It's the thought that counts… Right Sakuya?"

"Sis? Sakuya's looking kinda scary." Flandre said.

Sakuya looked pissed. "I think we should have a talk." She said angrily. "A _long_ one."


	14. While I'm At It Here's An Epilogue

_**BREAKING NEWS**_

 _ **DRACULA IN GENSOKYO?**_

 _Last night, we were all rudely awoken by a large explosion that shook the valley, almost destroying several nearby buildings. The source of this explosion was the infamous Scarlet Devil Mansion, which was leveled by the blast._

 _On the way to the scene, yours truly was attacked by Yukari Yakumo's shikigami, who prevented me from reaching the SDM for a while. After I was joined by the Hakurei Miko and the thief Marisa Kirisame, however, we easily defeated them and were able to get the scoop that headlines this very article._

 _We found the occupants of the SDM unharmed despite their home being destroyed. When asked why the SDM blew up, Remilia responded by saying: "This is what happens when my father pays a visit. That right Marisa, tremble in fear, for Vlad Dracul Tepes lll has returned!" Marisa, for the record, was not trembling in fear. When asked were Dracula was, Remilia admitted to not knowing. There was an exchange of harsh words between Ms. Scarlet and Reimu before the Miko stormed off in a huff, taking Marisa with her. Everyone else present seemed to verify this story in one way or another, except for Flandre Scarlet._

 _When Flandre was asked as to what happened, she only commented by saying: "Sis screwed up a birthday present." Before rushing off to play in the forest with the mansions gatekeeper Meiling. This leaves me to believe that Remilia may have just blown up her house for attention. We all know that her birthday is coming up, and that she's been hyping it since her last one. This could be a way to advertize for the event. This is a controversial tactic, but we all know that there is no such thing as bad publicity._

 _Everyone refused to comment on Yukari's involvement, however, and so that part of the story is left to speculation. If Dracula really has come to Gensokyo to pay a family visit, then he may still be around. We should all be on the lookout for a man that looks like a Vampire, which shouldn't be to hard since there are very few men in the entire valley. Seriously, I saw a bathroom that was labeled 'Rinnosuke' instead of 'Men' once, though I believe I've already done a piece on that._

 _Many things remain unanswered, but I shall get to the bottom of this! No rock will be left unturned, and I will find out if Dracula is really here! You have my word as a reporter of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper that by the end of this investigation I will have the truth! This is Aya Shameimaru, signing off once more._

* * *

Girlycard pulled the newspaper from his face, wincing as the total darkness he was experiencing was replaced by blinding sunlight, and placed it beside him. He was sitting on a bench in the middle of a lush green park. A small sparkling river of water flowed through the clearing and into a pond, which was filled with blossoming lily pads, cattail, and koi fish. Sitting next to the pond were three short figures with fairy wings.

"I don't know. Do you guy's believe that Dracula really came to Gensokyo?" One fairy, who had four white triangular wings, a white dress decorated with several black bows, and curly light brown hair asked her companions as she folded her newspaper.

At those words, a fairy who had aqua colored hair, a dark blue jumper dress, and ice-sicles for wings stood up and thrust her chest out proudly. "I don't know much, but I know one thing for certain. If Dracula's around, he's gonna have to answer to me for waking us all up last night!"

"Yeah! You go Cirno!" Said the third fairy, who had lime green hair, a light blue dress, and golden wings.

"Thats right!" Cirno said, forming a snowball out of thin air. "No one can stand a chance against Gensokyo's strong-" The ice fairy was cut short as something long and red shot out from the pond, snatched her up, and dragged her into the water.

"Wha… Oh not again!" The first fairy stood up, setting her newspaper on the ground. "Cirno wasn't freezing the frogs again! We swear!"

"Yeah come on! Let her go you big bully!" The third fairy shouted, shaking her fist as she did so. "You're fixing yourself up for indi… Indu…

Girlycard's eyes drifted from the fairy's to the sky. A gentle breeze floated through the air, carrying the sound of a wind chime through the air and drowning out the commotion. He sat there peacefully for a couple seconds. Then, he sighed, rubbing his eyes and grumbling grumpily. Girlycard neatly folded his newspaper, then placed it inside his coat. He then bent down to pick up a gas-filled jerry can that had been sitting at the foot of the bench and sat up, putting free hand into his coat pocket.

He drowsily, but steadily, walked away. Girlycard followed a dirt path into a forest and continued for hours. He passed cottages, shrines dedicated to Gods he'd never heard of, rice fields, and even an entire village occupied by Humans. The buildings he encountered seemed to be dominantly asian.

Occasionally someone, whether they were Youkai, Human, or Fairy, would see Girlycard and try and strike up a conversation with him. He would promptly pretend like they didn't exist and stare unblinkingly ahead.

As he reached the end of the path, which led to a hill covered in Cherry Blossom tree's, the sun started to set. Girlycard stopped to watch it sink lower and lower into the sky. Eventually it disappeared over the horizon, blanketing the valley in darkness. A cold, bitter, soulless wind blew around him as he gazed at the spot where the sun had set. As a full blue moon rose behind him, Girlycard took a deep breath, inhaling calmly, then exhaling a pale blue mist. His eye's lit up red, and he smiled once more.

* * *

"Next!" Meiling announced, placing the invitation she'd just received in a small box that sat on a table beside her. She was tending to the line of people that was forming at the Scarlet Devil Mansion's gate. It was Remilia's birthday.

After Sakuya had scolded Remilia thoroughly, which had taken almost 30 minutes, she had used her space and time manipulation abilities to rebuild the mansion. So, in the end, it turned out that blowing up the mansion didn't hinder the party preparations that much.

"Come on, let's keep it moving. We don't have all night." Meiling said, then raised a suspicious eyebrow at the person who'd just stepped up.

It was a woman with long golden hair and eye's. She wore a black witch's costume and hat, and carried a broom, of which she had propped up on her shoulders. Marisa Kirisame.

"Hey there Meil-" Marisa began.

"No." Meiling replied.

"Wha-"

"Patchouli doesn't have replacements for her books right now. No."

"Hey now, this ain't about the books. It's about the party!" Marisa took out an invitation and waved it in Meiling's face.

"Stolen, I'm sure." Meiling replied, brushing the invitation away. "Next!"

Marisa slouched down and pouted dramatically before walking away.

Meiling sighed in relief as she watched the magician go, only to raise both her eyebrows at the person who had stepped up next. It was another woman, this time a Youkai. Her blue shirt, which was decorated with pink heart buttons that matched her skirt, was wrapped in red cords, which all converged on a singular large eye that floated over the left side of her chest. Her short purple hair was a mess, and her purple eye's were calm, but twitching. Satori Komeiji.

"Yes, Remilia seems to have given _everyone_ in Gensokyo an invitation." Satori answered Meiling's question before she could ask it. She then showed the gatekeeper her invitation. "Can I go now? I need to get away from that guy." She said, glancing behind her.

"Uh… Yeah. Sure." Meiling took the invitation.

"Thanks. I'll be hiding at the punch bowl." Satori said, half jogging to the door.

Meiling rubbed her head in confusion, realizing that she was now holding two invitations instead of one, before placing them into the box. She then looked up to see Alucard looming over her.

"GAH! What are you still doing here?!" Meiling shouted, leaping back into a battle stance.

"Relax. My intentions are much less sinister this time." Alucard replied, reaching into his coat and pulling out the letter he'd received from Remilia. "This was an actual invitation, wasn't it?"

Meiling stood there for a moment staring at the invitation. She then walked back up to Alucard and took the letter, looking it over to see if it was valid. "How the heck did you get an invitation?"

"It was what lured me to this place the first time." Alucard explained, glancing over Meiling to see that Marisa was inching silently along the wall towards the gate. She gave him a cocky thumbs up.

Meiling read it over once more, then an unsure smile creeped its way onto her face. "Wow. That's… Kinda hilarious." Then, instead of putting the invitation into the box, she gave it back to Alucard. "You're cleared. Just don't make Flan blow the place up again, ok? We don't need Sakuya throwing another tantrum."

"No promises." Alucard replied, pocketing the invitation and walking past Meiling.

"Oh dear." Said Meiling worriedly.

* * *

Alucard walked through the entrance of the SDM. Inside was the ballroom. The crystal chandelier above shone brightly, illuminating the entire room. The place was packed with people, and divided into two sections. The left half was peaceful, posh, and littered with circular dining tables. People were either sitting in a circle and talking, or standing in a circle and talking. Satori had a 10 foot circle around her in which no one stepped foot, and was enjoying having the entire punch bowl all to herself.

The right side, however, was a hardcore drinking contest filled with drunken shouts and laughing. There was only one long table that was filled with alcohol of every kind, but mostly Sake.

Sakuya was teleporting around, restocking the booze and acting as a waiter. She was the only staff member present, and the only staff member needed.

"They there! Thanks for not rattin' me out ze~!" Marisa said, walking up to Alucard. "Say, there anythin' you want from the library?"

"No, thank you. I already have the book I need, ze~" Alucard replied.

Marisa's face suddenly went from joy to suspicion. "Hold on just a minute. You're a guy… A guy going to _Remilia's_ party… And who isn't Rinnosuke… Oh shi-"

Alucard placed a hand on Marisa's head and slowly moved her to the side. The entire room went silent, then turned to stare at the Vampire standing at the doorway. There was a long moment of silence, which Marisa somehow disappeared in. It was broken by two things.

The first was because of a ghost, who was wearing a blue and white kimono, rising out of the floor near the punch bowl. The ghost then snatched up a plate of cookies and exclaimed: "OOoooo! My favorite!" Before beginning to down the entire plate. This prompted a chuckle from everyone on the left side.

The second was a needlessly loud, over exaggerated, extraordinarily long burp from a drunk Oni, which caused everyone on the right side to break out into roaring laughter.

Alucard smiled as the walked down the middle of the room, the party continuing like normal. He spotted Remilia sitting at a table at the base of the stairs. She was wearing a sparkly black and red dress, along with a matching ribbon on her head instead of the regular mop-cap. Her hair had turned a light blue, and her wings were now smaller, and were barely the length of her arms. She smiled back at Alucard and leaned back into her chair as he reached her.

"I see the guest of honor has finally arrived." Remilia said. "Took your time, didn't you?"

"Guest of honor?" Alucard scoffed. "I think not. I am here on official business."

"Oh? Here to try and kill me again?" Remilia asked. "That will go REALLY well with everyone here."

Alucard smirked. "No. I'm here to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box that was wrapped in red paper, which looked like it had been dumped in glitter.

"You got me a present?!" Remilia exclaimed. "Official business my ass! Let me have that." She snatched the present from Alucard's grasp and started tearing into it.

"It's more of a peace offering really." Alucard explained.

Remilia reached for what was inside the box and pulled it out excitedly. She stared at the stack of books she now held, then gave a surprised yelp as her hands started to burn. The books landed on the table, revealing themselves to be the entire Twilight saga.

"Stephenie Meyer?! Why the Hell would you eve-" Remilia was cut off as Alucard slammed the jerry can he'd been carrying on the table. He then reached into his coat and pulled out a lighter, flicked it open, then sparked it twice.

Remilia stared at the lighter for a second, then grinned evilly. "Sakuya!"

"Yes mistress?" Sakuya appeared right next to Alucard.

"Unlit bonfire in the courtyard!" Remilia requested.

"Certainly." Sakuya replied, disappearing again.

"Come on!" Remilia became a blur of motion, blowing past Alucard and taking jerry can, the lighter, the books, and his tie with her. Wind blasted out of a doorway that had suddenly opened beneath the stairs. An amused smirk worked it's way onto Alucard face before he followed, calmly walking towards the door.

The courtyard was just how it had been two nights before. The only change was that there was now a huge stack of logs in the center of it. Remilia, using Alucard's tie as a glove, had already placed the books on the top of the pile, and was currently fiddling with the jerry can.

"This things full of flammable liquid, right?" Remilia asked, screwing the can's cap the wrong way.

"Gasoline, yes." Alucard confirmed.

"AH HA! I knew it!" Remilia twisted the cap harder, bending the can's nozzle out of shape. Irritation flashed across Remilia's face, and she instead flew above the pile of logs and ripped the jerry can in half, spraying gasoline all over it. She then landed next to Alucard, pulled out the lighter, flicked it open, and pointed it towards the pile. Remilia sparked it twice. Then again. Then again. "It doesn't shoot fire?" Remilia said with disappointment.

Alucard took the lighter, lit the ignition, and a small controlled flame popped into existence. He then tossed the lighter into the pile, which lit up like a match.

"Wow. That's boring. We should have just blown it up." Remilia said.

Alucard did not reply, but instead stood and watched as the fire, turned green from the ink, swallowed the books. There were a couple minutes of silence before he spoke again. "Integra has sent me to inform you that you and your sister will be listed under 'Not a threat', since you do not prey upon the citizens of England and since I am no longer that perturbed by your misuse of my name." Alucard informed her. "Consider yourself lucky. There's only one other Vampire on that list."

"I don't know whether or not to be happy or insulted." Remilia replied, pulling out a small, pocket sized, polished wooden box. She then handed it to Alucard. "Apparently my Asian neighbors have a tradition of giving things away when it's their birthday. I've been keeping ahold of this thing for quite a while now."

Alucard raised his eyebrow at Remilia as he undid the golden latch on the box. He then removed the lid, his eyes widening. There, sitting in the padded crimson silk interior of the box, was a perfectly shined silver cross. Part of the top and side of the cross was missing, due to the axe that had hit it centuries ago. Alucard grabbed it gently and brought it up to his face. He stared at it as nostalgia dominated him for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. "I cannot accept this gift."

"Huh?" Remilia said in alarm.

"This was Vlad's, not mine." Alucard replied, putting the cross back into the box and tossing it to Remilia. "Keep it. It's yours now." He then turned to walk away.

"Wha- Hey! Where are you going?!" Remilia shouted, clearly panicked by this sudden development.

"You play your childish games, Remilia, and I'll play mine." Alucard said. "This is the last time we will meet. It seems my past has caught up with me. It won't be long now."

Remilia looked like she was about to speak, then hesitated before shaking her head. Then, she smiled. "Just up going on me huh? It was nice while it lasted, father."

Alucard stopped just before he hit the wall of the courtyard. He then looked back at Remilia, giving her a massive grin. "Don't push it." He then disappeared into the wall like a ghost, never to be seen by Remilia again.

 _ **-The End**_


End file.
